Be Careful What You Say
by Mr-Watch
Summary: Be careful what you say, be careful what you do, and never let others think or speak for you. - Rated: T for humor, a bit of language, and a few suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 1: Green Fields and Story Books**

Truly, it was one of those days to be thankful for. A warm golden sun was slowly rising against the blanket of sky that stretched across the heavens. Little white and fluffy clouds inched across the open space, giving the blue canvas splash of color. The air was warm, the breeze gentle, and both had a sweet scent of freshly blooming flowers that lingered in its presence. Each little movement of the wind sent ripples across the blossoming fields of green like the waves of an outstretched ocean. Across the ever growing and lush greenery of the landscape small speckles of color, wild flowers and other vibrant plants, appeared and vanished in the swaying grasses.

Between the rolling hills of the Ylisse countryside, in those fields of color and life, cut a small blue stream and a stitching of dirt paths that broke the green ocean like little brown bridges. The stream, nestled in between two hills, flowed slowly over the sand and small pebbles along its banks. Just besides that was a single dirt path. Mimicking the curve of the stream, the dusty brown road twisted parallel to the clear waters. Old tall trees flanked the sides of the river and path. Their leaves swayed up, down, left, and right in the soft push of the breeze. All of this beautiful and vibrant scenery from just outside the city of Ylisstol. The stone walls and buildings of the capital rose up over the hills in the near distance.

Yet underneath one of those strong and sturdy trees along the sandy bank slouched a man. He leaned up against the wooden trunk, setting his back against the smooth woody bark. Beneath the canopy of leaves and in the cool shade the man sat peacefully and at rest. He sat deathly still, unmoving, fixated upon something in his hands. On occasion the figure would shift. A hand would reach up and run through a mess of deep brown hair that covered the top of his head. But no sooner had it appeared, the hand would vanish again, returning to an object he held in his lap. Sitting in plain sight only a few meters away from the path, whomever the man was made no intention of greeting those that passed by unless they would greet him first. Whatever he was holding his hands had the man's utmost attention.

Rob, a shortened version of the name Robin, shifted where he sat in the shade of the tree. Making himself more comfortable he peeled his eyes away from the object in his hands, a thick tome full of writing. Brown eyes darted from the left to the right and back again before returning to the book he held in his lap. People were walking back and forth along the dirt path in front of him. None of them were of any particular interest to Rob. They weren't anyone he knew personally. He paid the passersby no mind. Then again, Robin knew actually very few people outside of the group of Shepherds he had traveled, worked, and fought alongside. Many of the others being only acquaintances or people whom he had helped, or had helped him. Events of months past, among other things, didn't exactly allow Rob to go out and meet much less get to know many people.

Quite frankly, not much else interested Rob besides his reading during these times. Peace was upon them. The war with the Plegians was over. And everything seemed to be on the mend for the foreseeable future. Chrom had taken Sumia as wife not long ago. The memories of that lavish and expansive celebration were still fresh in Robin's mind. His friends he had made in the Shepherds had remained in Ylisstol to help rebuild, a few would venture away for a number of days to their homes only to return again to continue their work. Ylisse was at peace now. There was a buzz of freedom in the air. Robin, of course, had no complaints in the reduced risk of impalement or decapitation. But in his mind, while it was all fine and dandy, this new peace was actually quite…boring…Chrom was busy with his new responsibilities, so thus Rob had to find his own ways to occupy his time.

Nonetheless, it was days like this that Robin did enjoy his time away from any responsibility, as well as anyone else. The young mage Ricken had let him borrow a random book this day for reading. A book of short stories often told to young children, fables, fairytales, and those sorts. Rob had just pulled it off the shelf without taking note of the title and content. Ricken and Gaius would often have a plentiful selection of books and tomes to pass to the tactician. This sort of reading was rather abnormal for Robin. He had no use for this kind of writing besides entertainment value. Yet having a tome in his hands with text to read allowed the man to take a load off his feet and cherish his time to himself. And finally being able to read a book of stories, instead of tactics or war, also wasn't too horrid of a change in the long run.

Robin gave the tip of his right index finger a swift swipe across his tongue. Using the dampness he flipped the page and began reading again. His eyes moved in a mechanical like fashion, passing over each word as he stored it in his brain and put them together to form sentences, to paragraphs, to pages, and chapters. A small smile inched across his face. The story he now read was quite entertaining. The story had taken a turn to where the main character had to turn to his friends for help to solve a problem, such action resulting in rather interesting and humorous situations quite far from what the protagonist had intended.

A faint noise of the rustle of branches and a scramble of feet on bark tore Robin from the pages. The sound had come from down the path, the direction leading back to Ylisstol. Turn his head, the sight which greeted him brought Rob into a silent, yet comical, laughter. Robin stayed quiet and watched the scene unfold…

Wrapped around the circular truck on the tree was a black and grey mass of clothing with a crown of red hair. Gaius, a rather odd fellow, had himself attached with all his might to that old tree. A look of determination was showing on his face that stared up into the tangle of branches and leaves above him. He stayed deathly still for the longest time. And while Robin couldn't see this from the distance from where he sat, Gaius' eyes were darting from branch to branch, looking for something with the twitching eyes of a suger-highed hawk, if there were such a thing. Arms and legs wrapped around the tree, the thief paused. He waited for the faintest motion.

Black and yellow bees zipped by Gaius' face and up into the green leaves. The thief took off. His hands and feet scrambled up the tree with astonishing skill. The man's fingers and feet slipped into the smallest of openings as the redhead propelled himself skyward. And no sooner than Robin had noticed him, Gaius vanished into green of the tree with only a few slowly falling leaves signifying where he had once been.

Robin didn't take Gaius for a botanist. So watching Gaius scramble up the tree seemed only a little off, if not more so. The tactician looked on, sort of dumbfounded at the sight of the thief vanishing into the lush green leaves. He was surprised he didn't notice Gaius sooner. Then again, Gaius was a thief; not being seen was sort of in the man's skillset. Robin still didn't know why Gaius would be out here in the first place. It was only after the redheaded man fell out of the tree did Rob get his answer.

Plummeting out of the tangle of branches and leaves, Gaius fell onto the grass in a cloud of dust and candy. The bags of "emergency snacks" the thief often held hidden on his person exploded outward when his body hit the ground. Colors blasted forth from Gaius' black cloak. It was like a rainbow of sugar and sweetness. Yet, Gaius held something tightly in his arms. Robin's question was finally answered. It was a honeybee hive. Finally, Robin broke out into laughter. The sight of Gaius getting to his feet and starting to sprint down the path toward Ylisstol was simply too much. The man held the hive above his head as he ran. Gaius really was a true thief, even when being chased by a swarm of rather angry buzzing bees.

"Oh, Gaius…" Robin sighed happily to himself, returning his eyes to his book with a slight shake of his head.

Still with that amused smile on his face, Rob's eyes continued down the page, continuing down the text where he left off. He almost couldn't concentrate. Thankfully Gaius had taken off back to the city instead of toward him. Robin didn't want to deal with a buzzing cloud of stingers. In addition the book had mentioned something about how odd the main character's friends were. This little bit of information made Robin think of his own companions. None of them were exactly a textbook definition of a normal person. Whether it was a thief with a severe sweet tooth or an axe wielding warrior who consistently referred to himself in the third person, the Shepherds Robin knew didn't exactly fit in anywhere else. But that was probably why Rob had taken to them so easily. When he himself wasn't normal, being stuck into a group of abnormal individuals was sort of made Rob feel normal anyway.

Robin didn't get much farther in his reading before something else caught his attention. The sound of footsteps stepping off the dirt path and into the grass came to Rob's ears. Each little step was almost silent; whomever this was light on their feet. Just above the top of the book the man could see two slender legs moving ever so slowly towards him, pausing for a few moments before moving forward again. This action repeated multiple times over. Robin was able to flip the page one final time before a soft voice brought his eyes upward.

"Uhm…E-Excuse me…Robin?" The voice peeped quietly.

Looking up from his book, Robin gazed toward a woman who was standing over him. The sun briefly blinded his eyes. As the light faded from his vision he began to pick out the details. Long and finely brushed light link hair, flowing clothes, light skin, and a face with a light red blush greeted Rob's eyes. Yes, Robin knew who this was.

"Oh hello, Olivia!" Robin said with a smile as he shut the story book and set it in the grass besides him on his right. This woman was the newest Shepherd Chrom had pulled into their company thus far. Olivia, a dancer, joined their ranks just before the end of the war between Ylisse and the Plegians. During those final days her dancing had inspired many men to go above and beyond what they thought they could, Robin included.

Olivia's slender hands latched together and she placed them on her chest, thumbs twiddling nervously. Her eyes glanced from side to side as her head slouched over. The dancer's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "H-Hello, Robin." She muttered quietly. Olivia couldn't make eye contact with Rob, her eyes still going from side to side. "I'm sorry…I mean…Well, I hope I didn't disturb you just now."

Rob looked down to the book sitting in the grass besides him and smirked. He shook his head a little as he returned his eyes to the dancer. "Not at all, you're fine, Olivia."

"I know how much you like your reading…So I really hope I didn't…" Olivia seemed to have missed what Robin had said. She just kept on with her apology.

"Olivia!" Robin said, a little louder, trying not to laugh.

"Oh…Yes, Robin?" She replied quickly, her eyes finally meeting Robin's for the briefest of seconds. At last Rob had broken her apologetic trance.

The smirk on Robin's face widened. He gave her a little nod of reassurance. "Ha-Ha, you're fine. Don't worry about it. No harm has been done, Olivia." To Robin, and probably everyone else, Olivia had a rather severe self-confidence and shyness issue. He found it rather odd that Olivia could be such a talented dancer, yet be as shy and sociable as a field mouse. The girl's face would turn red as a summer strawberry the moment she stopped dancing, racing to get out of everyone's sight as soon as she could. And whenever she wasn't dancing, it was hard enough getting her to speak in coherent sentences without having the word "sorry" being ever other word. One detail about her contradicted the other. Although through the past weeks and months, Rob was able to get to know Olivia from what she said in their few short conversations.

"T-That's good, I guess. I didn't want to…" Olivia began again. She was going to start making excuses and apologizing once more.

This time around Robin was quick to avoid the roundabout apology. Instead he was the one who asked the next question and move their conversation forward. "What brings you all the way out here if I may ask?"

Olivia's head slouched down again. She raised her folded hands gave her thumbnails a soft and nervous bite. "Um…I was wondering…Everyone seems to be busy today…" The dancer was having a little trouble assembling the thoughts into a sentence. "…So, I was getting rather lonely and was thinking…" Her face was turning red again.

"…Thinking?" Robin said with a grin. It seems Olivia needed a little help being social today.

"Well…" Olivia began again with a sharp breath in. "…Since everyone seems to have plans today, I was wondering what you were up to?"

Robin gave the dancer a smile. "Reading…It's surprising I know." He pointed to the closed book besides him. "Are you sure everyone is busy? I swore I saw Gaius a few moments ago." Rob glanced down the path, still half-expecting Gaius to be struggling with the swarm of honey bees.

"That's what Maribelle said…Er…She said that I should come visit you." Olivia mumbled, pressing her two index fingers against one another. Her eyes started to look around sheepishly once again. "Maribelle said you don't do anything important and would be free for some company."

"Ah…Maribelle said that did she?" Rob uttered sort of sourly. Classic Maribelle, she would say something like that.

An alarm bell went off in Olivia's head. She immediately sensed the offended tone of Robin. Olivia shut her eyes and cringed. "I'm sorry!" She begged and started to ramble off words as quickly as she could. "Did something I say offend you? I'm sure everything you do is important. I'm sure you'd have plenty of other people to keep you company. Robin I didn't…Oh, this is embarrassing!"

"H-H-Hold on now!" Robin blurted quickly, holding his hands out in an attempt to calm the dancer down. "You did nothing wrong, just calm down a bit."

"You're not m-mad?"

Robin shook his head once again. "Of course I'm not mad…" He had to think swiftly before this conversation spiraled even more out of control. "…and I'd love company, Olivia."

"Y-You would?"

"Uh, yes, by all means I would…Reading a book like this is always better in the company someone else no matter what the subject."

The blushing dancer's face started to regain its normal color. "Uh…So…If you don't mind me asking what are you reading?" Olivia began to inch closer to Robin across the dense grass, finally coming into the cool shade under the tree.

Turning down to his book, he gripped it in his hand, picked it up, and held it out to the woman. "It's a book that Ricken let me borrow for the day. It's a book full of stories. It a little bit different from what I usually read, but it's a nice change."

Olivia grasped the tome in her hands. Something about the mention of stories and Ricken made her eyes light up with joy. "I love stories, especially the romance ones, they are my favorite!" Olivia said with glee, almost shouting.

"You do?" Robin chuckled in reply as he leaned back against the tree once more. He watched as Olivia flipped the book around in her hands. "I'm not sure there are any love stories in this book though. But I never took you for the reading type, Olivia."

"Oh yes-yes-yes I am, well at least the type that loves a good story that is!" Olivia replied again with a childish giggle. "Ricken and I read a story together once…But…It was a different book and he hasn't invited me to read with him since. I-I don't know why…But I think he enjoys reading by himself more than anything." She handed the book back to Robin.

The man set the book in his lap. "Oh, did you now?" He said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Do you like reading and sharing stories with others?" Robin stared directly up at Olivia, happy and content with the path of their conversation.

She was quick to notice his gaze. The dancer's face turned a light shade of red once more. "Er…Yes, I do actually…It's nice to share stories in the company of others. I like to do it when I can with friends…And well, when I don't run away scared that is."

Robin let out a small laugh and looked up and down the path on final time. He scooted up a little straighter against the tree he was up against. The look on Olivia's face made it clear that she had come all the way out here in the countryside to find him, so he could at least keep her company if that was all she wished. "Would you like to read this book together? We can start a new story together from the one I was reading. It wouldn't be nice of me to send you back alone and bored if everyone else is busy with something else."

That strawberry red blush appeared again. That is was she wanted in her head. Olivia couldn't possibly ask for Robin to do anything else, otherwise she would be tearing him away from his reading. The exact thing she didn't want to do. Olivia's timid voice gave her response. "Er…Uhm…Well, if it isn't too much trouble." Her eyes looked down toward the green grass just before her feet. "I mean, the company would be nice that is."

"You've come to the right place, Olivia!" Robin said cheerfully. He couldn't deny that he too could use the company and reading a book with someone else would for sure be a new experience. Grabbing the book with his free hand he lifted it up off his lap, using his free hand to flip the cover open to a new story. He looked up to her standing there with that shy blush on her face. "Well then, come take a seat!"

"T-Thank you, Robin!" Excited by the fact that she now had a friend to be with, Olivia took quick steps forward. Racing toward Robin she brought herself besides the tree where he sat. Twirling around on her heels she plopped herself down right beside him, knees resting of the softness of the bit of his dark colored cloak she managed to get under her legs. A bright smile took over her face. She closed her eyes in joy for a moment and leaned over his shoulder, one hand resting the ground while the other held her friends shoulder to steady herself. Opening her eyes again she took the hand off the ground and brushes some of the light pink hair that had fallen out of place away from her eyes.

Strangely, Robin had no reply.

"Let's start reading! This is going to be so much fun! I knew Maribelle was right when she sent me to you!" Olivia said with glee, her head coming over the shoulder on which she was attached to.

A silence fell over the pair. Robin didn't say anything or start to turn the page to the first one of text. Something was eating at him. Olivia couldn't put her finger on it.

"Er…Robin…C-Can we start reading?" Olivia asked, the nervousness slowly returning to her voice at Rob's hesitation. She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Robin didn't reply right away. His body stayed still and stiff for the longest time before his head turned to look at her straight in the face.

"U-Uhm…" Olivia muttered. She then noticed her proximity to the man. Her face was just inches away from his. That berry red blush came and painted her face that color again. She bit her bottom lip. Her mind began to unwind like a tight string. This wasn't going to end well.

"Olivia…" Rob began, raising a confused eyebrow. "…Could you perhaps…You know…Back up a little. Not that I mind or anything, but you're sort of close."

His words were like a violent explosion rocked Olivia's thought process. Immediately she bounced away from her friend and onto her feet. Her entire face turning the shade of red and her hands reached around her chest in embarrassment to hold herself. "Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear!" She repeated, closing her eyes and shaking her head crazily from side to side.

Robin confused now more than anything could only sit there and look confused. He had no immediate response.

"I'm so-so-so sorry." She bellowed loud enough for everyone walking along the path to hear.

Still nothing from Robin, he stared at her with extremely confused eyes. He only had asked her to back up a little, surely that wasn't a horrid enough of a request to cause something like this episode that was occurring right in front of his eyes.

Olivia peeled open one eye and noticed his stare. It was like her entire emotional state had changed. The little mental castle she had erected around herself had come crashing in on itself. When she noticed his blank stare she yelled again. "Stop Staring!" Swiftly turning around on her heels, she started to race down the dirt path back to Ylisstol. Her mouth started to mumble a barrage of words that trailed off into rambles about how she had messed something up the farther she got away from Robin.

And for Robin…He was left sitting on the ground still against that same woody tree, mouth hanging open, with an utterly confused look plastered onto his face.

* * *

**Author's Note****:**

**Well, thanks for reading this far everyone. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter to what might be the happiest 'feel good' story I've ever written.**

**This story, I guess, is my attempt at getting back to really what got me into writing in the first place. It's an ode to how I began writing things that made people smile and feel good about what they had just read. I want people to read this and smile, laugh, and perhaps get that little warm and fuzzy feeling in their heart. While that might not be everyone's cup of tea, I do hope all the readers will understand the point of this story. **

**Anyway, I'll just state here and now that I'm not any Fire Emblem expert as with anything I ever write. I'll never claim to be. Hopefully you won't expect me to throw out a crazy amount of terms and other shenanigans right off the bat. But I will try my hardest to keep this story true.**

**Finally, I would like to take a moment here to give thanks to a close writer friend of mine. **_**Kikifoo**_**, a writer here on , has really helped me make this story a reality through editing and expanding my ideas. (Not to mention keeping me sane these past number of months/years). She's always been there to help me out whether it be going through a chapter, throwing ideas back and forth at one another, or just talking as friends…So if you would, take a moment and look her up. Her story "****The Bee Hunters****" is amazing and honestly one of the best stories I've ever read. Give that a read, and leave a review for her, even if you don't do the same here.**

**So now that all that is out of the way…**

**Please drop a review and tell me what you think of the story. It would really mean a lot to me to hear what you're thinking of the story. Reviews are really what keeps me attached to a story and they are what push me to write more and better than I did before.**

**I'm always open for PMs as well. I always welcome the chance to meet new people.**

**Thank you for reading,**

_**MrWatch**_

* * *

_**P.S – PM if you find any error, I'll be sure to fix them ASAP.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 2: The Dancer**

"O-Oh…I really messed up this time…" Olivia mumbled to herself, her head resting on her arm which lay against a flat wooden table. Light pink hair lay strewn lazily across the semi-smooth surface. The dancer let out another quiet groan. Slender fingers from her free hand ran up and down the wood-grain of the table. Her fingertips followed the small little indents in the wood just to occupy herself with some sort of action to prevent her nerves from going crazy. Alone in a small secluded back room of the Shepherd's Garrison, the dancer sulked in the shadows where she sat. Small rays of golden light beamed through the tiny window. Olivia had only the little speckles of dust dancing through the rays of light to keep her company. A red blush shown on her light toned skin, just visible in the dim sunshine. Olivia's face had a look that was a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

Earlier in the day she had a rather interesting encounter with Robin on the outskirts of Ylisstol. It didn't exactly go as she had planned. In fact, it ended up being possibly the farthest thing from what Olivia had planned. Maribelle, in what seemed as an attempt to get her to closer to the man, had sent her to him out in the countryside. But in the end, it seemed her physical actions got a little ahead of her thoughts. Olivia accidentally had gotten a just a bit too close for Robin's comfort, probably more than that. Sadly, the dancer had a consistent issue of invading someone's personal space. Usually she only found this out when it was a little too late. The recent episode with Robin had sent her flailing down the dirt path back into Ylisstol, face flustered, and mumbling things about how embarrassed she was. That emotional episode only made her a bigger target for people to look at. When all of it was said and done, Olivia crept into this back room where she sat now for shelter, hoping nobody would find her to lecture her on her actions or make her more flustered then she already was.

On the other hand, perhaps Olivia did have her reasons on why she 'accidentally' got so close to Robin. Every other Shepherd always mentioned how nice and gentle he was and Olivia had often seen this first hand. Robin was one of those people who would rarely tell someone off simply because he would rather keep the peace than have the whole place in an uproar. Often he would tell those sorts of things only to Chrom who would handle them the only way Chrom knew how. Even so, Robin had always shown Olivia kindness ever since she joined up with the Shepherds. Whether it was complements on her dancing, or just a friendly hello when Olivia herself couldn't manage a response, Rob consistently treated the dancer like she was just as important as someone with a sharpened blade. Yeah sure, the man might have a little fixation with reading, but there was really no downside to that. That's what he did; it's how he was useful. The knowledge he gained from those books he read assisted everyone. To Olivia, that sure beat out her colorful jumping around and twirling in circles.

But yes, Olivia did have the slightest urge to get to know Robin better than what she could accomplish with everyone else around. Maybe it was just her nerves talking. Maybe it was just a passing fancy. Or maybe it was Olivia finally attempt to break out of the introverted cocoon of self-consciousness that surrounded her. Attempts at socialization with Robin were renewed attempts at the dancer trying to get to know someone more than just eyes watching her dance. There was the slim chance that Robin could become something more than just a friend. It was an odd feeling for Olivia to feel to be sure. Yet a failure was a failure. It was an utter blunder in front of the person she was aiming for. And the way she acted that day only pushed her farther away from that goal.

Olivia let out a long drawn out sigh in disappointment. She picked her head up a little, shifting her arms so that her elbow rested on the table and her head rested on her propped up hand. Resting her cheek on that hand, she continued to grace the grain of the table with her fingertips. Her eyes darted around the room once. This nearly hidden room in the Garrison was almost entirely empty. A table, a chair, a small window, and a stacking of wooden boxes in the corner were all that filled up the open space. The room had a large open floor made of smooth grey stone tiles. Filled with dust, it was clear that this area hasn't been in active use with the Shepherds for some time now. Maybe that was why Olivia took such a liking to the back room. Having a nice quiet and out of the way space really gave the dancer a sense of privacy when she needed to escape her own blunders.

In fact, the open space sort of reminded her of a stage. Olivia's head turned on her hand as a little smile crossed her face. The ground was open and smooth, just like a stage she could dance on. Glimmering rays of the golden sun that were passing through the window fell onto the grey stone like a light that highlighted the star performer. The smile began to widen. Olivia sat up straight and got out of her seat. Kicking off her sandals she began to slowly walk over the stone. With her big toe she drew it across the tiny cracks between each stone, just like she had done with the wood-grain on the table. The bottoms of her toes slid over the dusty floor, making shapes going from stone to stone, and tile to tile. Pacing quickening, Olivia's feet stared to make large circles on the floor, anchoring one foot while circling with the other…

And soon, with closed eyes and a grin, Olivia forgot about people watching. She forgot about her embarrassment, and started to dance...not noticing the door slowly and silently opening and closing behind her…

Her performance began. Arms above her head, it was as if Olivia had entered an entirely different world. Flowing like water, the dancer's arms swayed to the musical beat she was listening to in her own head. They moved left, right, up, and down, moving around her upper body as she began entrancing the imaginary audience that was slowly taking shape in her mind. Attached to her wrists, the lengthy white ribbon fluttered in the light as Olivia's arms pulled it through the air. Olivia's feet started to move. Her waist, legs, and feet swayed and slid to that same fake tune that was playing in her head. As her movements became swifter, the dancer twirled and arched her back, increasing the speed of her spin. All of this dancing took her to another place and another time, a dream of her own. Olivia was dreaming of a place of her own where she could showcase her dances and share them with the world.

Pulling herself out of the twirling arched posture, Olivia continued her set. This particular dance, while not extremely fast, was neither slow. The pacing of each limb as it moved worked in unison with the rest. There was no hesitation in any movement or contortion. Sharp holds or slow swings filled the dance as it continued. This particular dance could be compared to waves on a shoreline, actions pushing and pulling, being swift and then slow as if they were waves washing up on warm sands. Olivia swooped her arms around her body, pulling that white ribbon with it, wrapping herself up before releasing the hold and spreading the cloth to its full wavy length.

Olivia's body was her tool, her weapon. Her skill with her tool was astonishing. Like a swordsman she wielded her weapon with as much skill and Chrom did with his blade or Robin with his books. And like wise, she always kept it in prime form. Her clothing was always clean and pure. The whites and blacks never had any blemish or stain. Olivia's light pink hair was always brushed smoothly and pulled up into her regular style. Each piece of golden jewelry never fell out of polish. Even as she danced they glittered in the sunlight.

Her movements began to slow. The dance was coming to a close. Olivia started to move into the center of the room where the light met the floor. Eyes still shut tightly, Olivia was imagining her theatre around her and the audience completely enthralled with her movements. The performance was in its final motions. Olivia's mouth opened, she began to speak in her daydream. "ONE and TWO and THREE… One more pirouette aaaaaand… Hold for applause!" Olivia stood there motionless with her eyes closed shut, still thinking of the sight that would be before her if her dream was real. Once again, she began talking to herself, voice raised in excitement. "Yay, Olivia! Woooo! Standing ovation! Olivia's the best! Marry me, Olivia!"

A woman in pink spoke up from the far end of the room. She was leaning against the only door. "You dance rather well." The voice said simply with a tone of amusement.

Olivia's heart nearly jumped right out of her chest. Her feet gave out on her as the 'flight' part of her 'fight or flight' instincts took over. She stumbled into the table, almost taking it with her as she plummeted to the ground. Landing in a dusty heap on the stone, Olivia looked toward the voice, red faced and wide eyed as usual. "Eeeek! Maribelle! How long have you been standing there?!"

Maribelle stepped forward into the light. The girl was twirling that little umbrella she always carried around in her hands. "From the beginning, darling." She said with a small grin. "I didn't mean to spy, but your dance was so wonderful! I just couldn't bring myself to interrupt."

Scrambling to pick herself up, Olivia pulled herself into the only wooden chair in the room. Here it came again. That wave of embarrassment was taking over her. Maribelle had just seen her dancing by herself. To make things even worse, Olivia was talking to herself with Maribelle present. Words began to tumble out of Olivia's mouth. "Oh, er, gosh…Thanks. I mean, I'm still working on the rough bits, so…" She couldn't form a complete thought. "…Oh, gods, this is SO embarrassing!"

Coming to the table next to where Olivia sat, Maribelle placed her hips against its wooden rim and looked down at the dancer. "Ha! Save the false modesty for your social betters, my dear." Maribelle began with an extended index finger. She waved it around in the air as she spoke as if it would reinforce her point. "A working-class girl like you needs confidence above all else!"

What in the gods did Maribelle mean by that? Olivia wasn't sure if that last bit was a complement or an insult, or even complement disguised as an insult, maybe even the other way around. Olivia raised an eyebrow as she attempted to return Maribelle's gaze. "Er, right…Okay. Thanks…I think?" She couldn't help but feel a little bit offended, being called a working-class girl made her seem below herself. Olivia pulled her around in front of her chest like she always did in these situations, fingers gripping the large white ribbon hanging from her wrists.

Maribelle noticed Olivia's red face and her inability to return any sort of eye contact. Leaning down a bit closer, invading her personal space, the woman uttered her next response. "Good heavens. Are all lowborn folk this skeptical?" There was a huff of air that erupted from Maribelle's mouth. "How can you be so bold one minute and such a quivering mess the next?"

Lowborn?! Maribelle really had to work on her word choice. Like the last thing she said, this latest comment wasn't exactly a confidence booster and more of a blow to Olivia's ego. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"When you dance, you're so…" Maribelle pulled away, eyes glancing about furiously. She stabbed her parasol in the air while trying to pick her next word. "…daring! You stand tall and proud, completely unafraid to meet the watcher's eye. You exhibit great strength and dignity!"

Maribelle was doing quite well at putting Olivia on the spot. The dancers face turned strawberry red. "Oh…b-b-but… Argh, stop it! This is so embarrassing!" Olivia's voice barely had any volume, it all coming out as a whisper.

"And yet when you stop, you become this jabbering, bashful mess of insecurities!" Maribelle pointed her umbrella at Olivia and gave her this strange look. She was standing between the dancer and the door, preventing Olivia from escaping in case the idea was crossing her mind. "I want to see more of Olivia the Bold and less of Olivia the Mouse! Got it?!"

Olivia couldn't help but agree with Maribelle's demand. She too wanted to become more social, albeit, Olivia wanted to become social for a different reason. That reason being getting to know the same person she had a fatal blunder with earlier that day. "Oh, er. Yes, I'm sure you're right… I guess. But-."

Cutting her off, Maribelle took control of the conversation. "Ugh. Very well." Both hands grasped her umbrella, holding it parallel to the ground in front of her. "If you won't do it yourself, I'll just have to aid you. You'll grow a backbone if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming!"

"B-backbone?" To Olivia that sounded like it could be rather painful.

"Pluck! Grit! Dignity! Resolve! Pick any noun you like!" This woman in pink turned into strange version of Vaike. Maribelle was really starting to take this seriously. "Hmm…I'll have to think about the best way to whip you into shape. This may take a bit. I'll let you know when the first lesson is ready." Maribelle was quick to exit the room, leaving Olivia where she had started, alone.

For a few moments Olivia just stood there, face still as red as ripened berries. She twiddled her thumbs as she thought what kind of torture Maribelle was already cooking up for her. Looking to her left and right, mind racing through all the possibilities, Olivia's mouth gave a small whisper as she head hung low in defeat. "I don't like the sound of this…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well here is the next chapter! I really hope you liked it! **

**(As you can probably tell this is based off of the Olivia and Maribelle support in-game).**

**Anyways, right now I'd like to give a shout out to anyone who had read this story so far. Every review, favorite, and follow means a ton to me! This has probably been my most popular story I've done in a very long time. And all of it thanks to you guys!**

**So, without wasting any more of your time I'll close this note up!**

**Please, if you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story so far, please leave a review! They are really what keeps me locked onto a story. Knowing people are actively enjoying what I write means a ton! Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you stay tuned!**

**MrWatch**

* * *

_**P.S – PM me if you find any error, and I'll fix it ASAP!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 3: The Tactician**

"You drive a hard bargain, Bubbles! Very well. Take this custard pie!"

"…No, thank you. I'm not-."

Gaius ran his gloved fingers through his slightly damp red hair, shaking his head from side to side before meeting Robin's confused gaze once again. The next words he spoke were low and demanding. His eyes narrowed. "If you are looking for ransom, I can assure you I don't have any money. But what I do have are a very particular set of honey cakes…"

Robin breathed in heavily through his nose. Pure comical frustration ran through his veins. His eyes grew wide. He had no idea what was going on. This conversation with Gaius was quickly spiraling out of control. "Look, I don't want any treats from you, all right?! I'll keep your blasted secret!"

The thief pulled his head back, taking notice of the emotion on Robin's face. Yet, he wasn't talking Rob's words to mind. "Whoa, easy there, Bubbles! Here, maybe a little sweet wine will put you in a better mood…" Reaching into his cloak, Gaius seemed to whip out a bottle of sweet wine out of thin air. And just as he did with the wine, the thief's hands were both grasping glasses, both almost out of nowhere and placed them on the table. He began to pour the dark red liquid into both vessels.

Gaius and Robin sat at a table in one of the main rooms of the Shepherd's Garrison. Their previous conversation had to deal with something Robin wasn't exactly supposed to see. Although Gaius didn't know it, Robin had no intention of sharing that said secret. Gaius seemed to think that Robin was starting to blackmail him, thus offering him gods-knows what. Just the two of them, they had the main room all to themselves. All the other shepherds were either busy with some duty or enjoying the rather beautiful day outdoors in Ylisstol. Robin himself had just returned from his time reading outside. Gaius on the other hand, had taken a bath after he had his incident with the bee hive. The hive was most likely still hidden deep within the Garrison somewhere…Or stashed in Gaius' cloak…

Topping off both glasses with the sweet wine, Gaius let a strange look cross his eyes as he stared at Robin. He noticed something off. The look on the thief's face said it all. "Something bothering you, Bubbles?" Gaius said rather bluntly as he stashed the wine bottle in his black bag of snacks on the ground.

"W-What do you mean?" Robin blurted, immediately sounding confused and irritated. His eyes darted from side to side, frazzled.

"That." Gaius replied with a nod, bringing the glass up to his mouth and taking a long drink. "That is what I mean. It looks like you were dreaming about Risen riding wolves again. Looks like you've had a few too many snack-cakes for your own good."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." Robin muttered softly under his breath, taking a small sip of his own glass of sweet wine.

Chuckling, Gaius shook his head. "This thief can pick out a lie, Bubbles." He took another drink. "What's bothering you? No one else is around to hear it."

Robin slid his cup onto the wooden table and let out a long sigh. The sweet wine swirled violently as the glass came to a stop. There really was no hiding anything from this sugar-high thief. Gaius was good at what he did. True, something was gnawing at Robin's mind. Earlier that day he had an interesting encounter with the dancer known as Olivia. That entire sequence of events under the tree had sent Robin's thought process into a whirlwind of confusion. Yet, Robin said nothing, unable to piece the correct words together well enough to make Gaius, or anyone else for the matter, understand without getting the wrong ideas. Reading all of those books wasn't exactly helping him at this point. So long seconds went by with Gaius waiting for a response. And Robin had yet mumble a single word.

A door opened on the far side of the room with a silent metallic squeak. Both Robin's and Gaius' heads turned in unison toward the direction where the sound came.

Choking up, Robin's face turned a light pink at the sight. He couldn't look away.

Timidly stepping out of the small crack between the door and wall emerged a body. A slender leg came first, then and arm, a torso, and a head with long flowing pink hair. Olivia peeked around the opened door, head turning from side to side as she scanned the room. Her face was berry red. Clearly something had just happened had just happened that made her feel uneasy. Olivia scooted silently out into the main room as if she was hiding something or trying to be hidden. The sandals she wore made no noise against the cold stone floor. As she stepped out farther into the main room, Olivia's eyes met Robin's from across the expanse. They both froze, unblinking and unmoving in their posture. Robin began to sweat a little, just looking at her made him nervous. He was still uneasy about the entire reading incident. Olivia, on the other hand, made a swift exit out of the room. She was muttering something under her breath as she briskly made for the main door. When she moved, her eyes would glance toward Gaius and Robin before locking onto the stone floor in front of her. And just as quickly as she appeared, the dancer vanished out the main door. The door made a metallic click as it closed shut.

A strange silence filled the room once more.

Gaius, with a curiously raised eyebrow, started to glance between the main door and Robin.

Robin, sat motionless, his wide eyes locked onto the main door. His face was pink and his throat unable to make any noise.

Narrowing his eyes, the thief gave Robin an interrogating look. "Did…something happen between…you two?" He mumbled curiously, tilting his head to the side, index fingers pointing to the tactician and then to the door.

No response from Robin. He still had that same nervous stare frozen onto his face.

"Hey!" Gaius said loudly, snapping his fingers just in front of Robin's face as he leaned across the table. "Right here, Bubbles!"

"Huh-What?" Robin blurted, head rocking back as he came back to reality. "Hmm?"

Gaius sighed. "I asked, did something happen between you and Olivia? Right then it seemed like both you and her shared the same slice of a bad cake, if you get what I mean."

"Er, well, I don't exactly get what you mean by the cake reference." Robin began sheepishly. "But, of course not! Nothing happened between her and I. What are you talking about?" It was a bad lie coming from Robin, his face turned even more pinkish.

"Lies!" Gaius stated swiftly in response. He slammed his now empty wine glass on the table. "I can see it in your eyes. Your face is pink! What happened, Bubbles?!"

Another horrible lie came from Robin's mouth. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Gaius was having none of it. "Did you walk into the bathing tent with her in it or something?" The thief said with a devilish smirk and raised eyebrows aimed at Robin. "Coooome ooon, Bubbles, you can tell me." Gaius then muttered something silently under his breath. "…You're a very lucky man if you did…"

"What?!" Robin yelped at the implication. "N-N-N-No. I didn't do anything that. I would never do such a thing." He began to chuckle nervously even at the thought.

"So…What happened then?"

Robin bit his bottom lip, began staring at his half empty glass, and said nothing.

"You're a horrible liar, Bubbles."

Defeated, Robin gave a long and heartfelt sigh. He hung his head low in shame. There was no getting Gaius to let this one go. "Ok, fine. Something did happen earlier today. I'm not exactly sure what, but something strange definitely happened."

"I got that much, Bubbles. Details, man, I want the sugary sweet details!" Gaius purred, leaning in over the table towards Robin.

Robin slouched back in his wooden chair. He shoved his hands into his cloak and rubbed them against the sides of his chest. For moments, he clinched his teeth, wishing Gaius would drop the matter entirely. But yet, there he was, stuck at the mercy of the thief. Robin thought over his words carefully as he spoke. "Earlier today I went out reading…"

Gaius huffed, he wanted more. "What is so special about that?! Come on, get on with it!"

"…You know that spot under the tree just outside the city?"

The thief gave a nod. "I was somewhere nearby if I remember correctly."

"I was there…Smooth, by the way, with the beehive…Anyway, Ricken let me borrow this book here." Robin then pulled out the same book he and Olivia were supposed to read before things went downhill. "It's a book of stories and such. So, I went to that spot to read like normal. Low and behold, Olivia creeps up and finds me."

Gaius nodded again, this time eagerly. "And?"

"N-Not that I have a problem with her or anything. But she came all the way out there to see me. Olivia wanted to spend time with me. I found it sort of strange, Gaius. Like I said, I don't have a problem with her. But, you know I'm not the one who reads with other people on a casual basis."

He snapped his fingers again. "The story, stay focused, what happened next?"

Robin grumbled as he recalled the events. "I-I…I offered for her to sit down and read with me. It would've been rude to send her back to the city all by herself. She is my friend right? So I asked if she wanted to read the book with me. I, for one, thought nothing of it." That last part was also a tiny lie. Of course Robin thought something of it, Robin just wasn't sure of what yet.

A sly smirk crept across Gaius' face. His mind was already quickly plotting some remark or statement. "Soooo…?"

"Well…She sat down…"

"…She sat down?"

"…She sat down rather…close…if you get my meaning…"

Gaius' devious smile grew larger. "Did you read to her then?"

"Not exactly…" Robin admitted, face turning red. "…We didn't exactly get that far. I sort of, asked her to back up. I don't know why I did, but I just did. Olivia got really close, Gaius, I mean _really_ close…I asked her to back up, and she left acting all embarrassed like she had done something wrong." He rubbed the back of his head and winced, now that it came to it, his words might have come across as rude.

If the smirk had the ability to grow anymore on Gaius' face, it would've taken over. His eyes narrowed toward the tactician. But he let Robin finish either way.

"She left in a real big hurry after that. Her face got all red. I mean, it got redder than usual. She started mumbling things and then ran off." Robin looked to Gaius sort of troubled. "I didn't hurt her feelings did I? I really hope I didn't do that. That wasn't what I meant to her when I asked her to move away a little."

Breaking into a laugh, Gaius placed both hands on the wooden table and looked down upon Robin like a hawk stalking a mouse, or the thief himself stalking a pie. "You dog, you!"

"Huh-What?!" Robin shrieked, eyes growing wide in horror as Gaius towered over him. "Did I do something wrong?! Please tell me I didn't do anything wrong!"

Pulling himself away from the table, Gaius grabbed his seat, pulled it around, and placed it right next to Robin. He swiftly plopped himself down, that same sly grin plastered on his face. "Listen here, Bubbles." Gaius chuckled as he settled himself in the chair. "You didn't do anything wrong per se. You could've been a little bit smoother, but nothing you can't fix."

Almost begging, Robin pleaded for the thief to continue. "What are you talking about?! Y-You know what's going on?"

"I have a hunch, Bubbles. I sure to have a hunch."

Robin let out a long breath of relief. "For the love of the gods, tell me."

Clearing his throat, the thief started his explanation. "We both know Olivia is pretty shy, right? She gets all red in the face and quiet when people start talking to her."

Robin could only nod.

"I think that you, Bubbles, have snagged yourself a little admirer, if I may put all those eggs into that basket."

"W-What?"

Gaius could see that his words went right over Robin's head. "Let me see if I can explain this a little better." He brought his hands up in front of them and held up both index fingers. "When we picked up Olivia, who was the first person she spoke to besides Chrom?"

Robin swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to remember. He wasn't swift enough for Gaius.

"You, Bubbles!" He stated proudly. "Olivia went straight to you!"

"Aaannndd?" Rob mumbled as he recalled the final days of the Plegian and Ylisse war. It was true at least. Olivia made straight for Robin when she joined their company, although it was from a tactical standpoint. Robin sent her where her dancing would be most useful. Robin thought that surely didn't have any effect on this situation. "Your point?"

"And?!" Gaius laughed. "Who, out of everyone here in the garrison, makes more attempts to talk with her once that war was over, huh?" He aimed both fingers at Robin. "You!"

That answer seemingly took Robin by surprise. "Me?!"

"Is your head full of sours, Bubbles?" Gaius leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together on his lap. "Who is it that always complements her on her dancing? You! Who is it that goes out of his way to make conversation with someone that has the social ability of a field mouse? You! I'll bet half my supper that you've talked to her more than any other man or woman in the Shepherds thus far!"

"S-So, what is that supposed to mean?" Robin stuttered, looking utterly confused. "I try and talk to everyone in the Shepherds when I get the time."

"Oh please, you're the only one who actually notices Olivia at points. Half of the time she is sitting by herself in a corner or something twiddling her thumbs." Gaius purred, trying to hold back a laugh. "What did you think would happen? Olivia has you on the mind, Bubbles." He gave Robin a happy and playful jab in the side.

Robin's face turned red. "What am I supposed to do? I mean, I really never thought of Olivia in that way. Not that I don't want to…What I'm trying to say is…I guess-well…I mean-They don't write books on this kind of thing."

Gaius stopped dead. It was now he that had the confused look. "Wait…You really haven't even…even in the smallest amounts…thought about her, as anything beyond a friend?"

Staying silent, Robin shook his head from side to side.

"Have you even thought of anyone like that?"

Robin shrunk down in his chair. "N-Not really…I haven't exactly had the time with all my reading and planning…Not saying, I don't have an interest of course. I guess I've really never tried." He averted his eyes from the thief. It was rather hard to admit such a thing. "Everyone else seems pretty set on someone else from what I've noticed. I kind of stuffed that issue into the back of my head thinking it's not for me."

Gaius stood up and walked behind Robin, placing both hands on the tactician's shoulders. "Listen here, Bubbles. That's a sorry excuse!" He leaned down and looked toward the door Olivia exited earlier. The cake of the plan he was making was finally starting to bake. "Olivia seems to have taken a liking to you. That's something I wouldn't take lightly. She is _quite_ the looker, am I right or am I right?"

"S-She is…well…Olivia is very g-good l-looking." Robin admitted as his face grew warm. It was now he, not Olivia, who was feeling the burn of embarrassment.

"That's the spirit, Bubbles…" A reassuring pat on the shoulders came from Gaius. "…Now, if you don't hop on that candy-wagon, someone else might in the future." Gaius gave Robin another reassuring pat on the back. "What you have to do is seize that bunch of sugar for yourself!" He held out an outstretched arm as if he was grasping for something. His fingers closed tightly, the motion mimicking his words.

At this moment, Robin wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling. On one hand, Gaius did have a point with all of his words. Robin did make an effort to socialize with Olivia more than anyone else. He did complement her on her dances more than anyone else. Perhaps that was something he never noticed about his own actions. And Robin did find Olivia rather attractive in a sense. But on the other hand, Robin wasn't sure if this was now just Gaius pushing him into something or him rushing into a battle he might walk out of with more scars than trophies.

Gaius spoke up in Robin's silence. "So, Bubbles, what cha think?"

"Uh…" Robin said finally "…I guess so. But, I don't know if I can do this on my own…Er…Gaius, will you help me? I don't think I can find a book on how to get on a woman's good side much less keep her around instead of sending her away screaming."

The thief pulled his face in front of Robin's. "'I'm going to try, Bubbles. But I might not be able to help you all the way…" Gaius finished off his statement with a sly wink. "…But I think I know a Teach' who might."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There it is, Chapter #3! Hope you liked it!**

**Anyways, I'll keep this note short.**

**Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story so far. It really means a lot to me to see all that support! Thank you guys and gals so much!**

**Like always, please if you liked the story or chapter leave a review and tell me what you think! Reviews are really was pushes me to go farther and write faster and better. I'm thankful for every single one!**

**Thanks again for reading, **

_**MrWatch**_

* * *

_**P.S – If you find any error, please PM me and I'll fix it ASAP.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 4: Best Laid Plans**

Olivia never had much of a problem with her embarrassment and shyness in front of Nowi. Perhaps it had something to do with the way the girl looked. Nowi's soft skin, yellow and green hair, and gentle eyes were nothing for the dancer to be afraid of. Her childish features were nowhere near imposing like Chrom's stature or Robin's intellect or everything there was to describe about Tharja…Olivia always made sure to stay a few spear-lengths away from Tharja, just in case. There was something strange about that woman…But Nowi simply had something different about her, an aura of sorts. The manakete didn't seemed too interested in Olivia in a professional sense, never expecting Olivia to dance for her on cue or pull some amazing performance out of thin air like Ricken and his magic. Their relationship was along the lines of being casual and less than a bond between soldiers. In fact, Nowi seemed much more interested in keeping herself busy with play, despite the fact being around one thousand years old; clearly older than all the other Shepherds by age, yet not by heart…And besides Maribelle and Robin, little Nowi was one of the few that were able to openly socialize with Olivia without sending her away red-faced, a majority of the time at least.

But that day it seemed Nowi had gotten in Gaius' big stash of sugary candies. Scampering around the room in the Garrison like the over-active child she almost-was, Nowi held on her head a glimmering metal cooking pot. Yet regardless of the pot's polish, there was the smallest of dents on its surface. Nowi's tiny gloved fingers gripped the pot's handles and kept it in place as a makeshift helmet. She wore it like a crown, showing it off. Olivia wasn't quite sure where she had gotten such a thing. But, the dancer had her guesses. Nowi's little feet pattered against the stone floor as the manakete sprinted furiously from corner to corner in the square room. One might have sworn Nowi had turned into a dragon she was moving so fast.

Watching with a warm smile on her face, Olivia's eyes followed the manakete as she played. The dancer didn't want to intrude. So she watched silently from her chair next to the wall. Nowi was safe in her own little world; there was no reason to draw her from it.

Days had gone by since her conversation with Maribelle. That woman had stashed herself away, pouring over tomes, books, and scrolls as she pieced together something that might help Olivia and her rather 'unfortunate' situation with socialization and conversation. They had not spoken since. Olivia now occupied herself with her own thoughts on the matters. She always ended up in the same spot and not a good one at that. The thought of her never being able to hold an actual conversation, particularly with Robin, permeated her thinking like the stench of bad onions. All she could do now is sulk in the Garrison. To her, she was back to square one. Olivia was alone and unable to make any headway in her desire.

So Olivia sat in the Shepherd Garrison in the company of Nowi. Her eyes trailed the manakete around the room. The sight was dizzying to say the least. Nowi's feet seemed to move faster than her brain could think. It was as if Nowi was running on sand, feet slipping with every other step. Cackling and yelping with a childish glee, the little girl seemed to be imitating the other Shepherds. Olivia could only guess that if Nowi wasn't holding the cooking pot on her head she would be swinging a stick around in the air like a blade as Chrom did or leaping from table to table like Panne. Thankfully, Nowi didn't have possession of her dragonstone at that moment. Things might get a little heated to explain it lightly.

Nowi took a sharp turn toward the wall on which Olivia had propped her chair up against. The heels of her boots dug into the cracks in the Garrison floor. She charged headlong forward at full speed. The cooking pot slid down over Nowi's eyes as she charged, blocking her sight. Nowi could only utter an "Uh Oh!" as she moved. Sprinting at full speed, Nowi couldn't see how swiftly she was closing in on the stone wall. The girl couldn't stop her feet. Nowi collided headfirst with the brick surface with a harsh metallic _clang_! The cooking pot flew into the air with a dull ringing sound, while the tiny manakete bounced back off the wall and onto the ground like a child's ball. Coming to the ground, the cooking utensil rolls to a stop against the room's wooden door. Nowi then came tumbling to a stop a few seconds later.

Arms and legs spread eagle on the Garrison floor, Nowi lay motionless, dazed, and confused. Yellow and green hairs lay strewn around her head like the rays of the sun on a bright afternoon. Her mouth hung slightly open. Nowi's eyes rolled as she tracked the stars she was seeing against the backdrop of the high ceiling.

The urge for Olivia to laugh passed quickly. While finding the spectacle humorous, it wasn't in her nature to take joy in someone else's misfortune, no matter how childish it might have been. Nowi still wasn't moving very much on the floor. Something was amiss. Olivia leaned forward in her chair, face turning red as she started to speak. Perhaps Olivia wasn't as comfortable around Nowi as she thought, even when the manakete was dazed. "Er…Uhm…Nowi? N-Nowi, are you alright?"

No response. Nowi's eyes were still spinning.

"N-Nowi?" Olivia uttered again silently now with a bit more concern. She moved her head forward toward where the manakete lay. Being around when someone might be hurt would be sure to bring Olivia unneeded attention. "Nowi?"

Out of the blue Nowi's arms rocketed up straight up into the air. Her hands seemed to be cradling some invisible item. Yet still, the little manakete said nothing besides releasing a few childish yaps of wonder. No doubt little Nowi was a strange one.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, dumbfounded and maybe a bit frazzled. "Er…Nowi?" She mumbled again, standing up off the chair and inching ever so closer toward the dazed girl. Olivia leaned over Nowi's body, eyebrow raised in confusion. Hopefully Nowi hadn't bonked herself in the head too hard. "…You ok?"

The manakete mumbled something incomprehensible with an opened mouth. Lips moved but made no intelligent sound. Her little fingers fluttered around whatever imaginary object she was holding. Nowi was taking no notice of Olivia who was hovering over her with concern.

"Uhm…?" The dancer whispered, still looking down to the manakete.

"D…D…Donnel…" Nowi cooed half-conscious. Her cheeks turned a little red at the name.

Olivia backed her head up like Nowi had contracted some sort of sickness within those few seconds. Thankfully head injuries weren't contagious. "Donnel?" She mumbled to herself, eyes darting swiftly around the room. Donnel was nowhere to be found. That farm boy had never even entered the room.

Nowi rolled lazily onto her side and then back onto her back and then onto her other side and once again onto her back. Whatever was running through Nowi's mind must've been quite entertaining. Mouth hanging open, with a little dribble of drool dripping out, Nowi mumbled again, almost purring. "Doooonnnnneeel….Loooooky at what I foooound!"

Saying nothing, Olivia could only watch as Nowi yammered in her daze. She wanted to say something, yet couldn't piece together anything that would make sense.

"I…I foooound a rock!" She exclaimed excitedly, eyes rolling. "Donnel look at it! Looky-look-look!" Nowi's hands waved around in the air as if she was really holding such a stone.

The dancer had to take a step back or risk getting a manakete hand in the face. "Nowi, are you…" Olivia couldn't get the next words out before Nowi began rambling again.

"I-It looks like Kellam's head!" Nowi giggled sluggishly. "We should throw…" Her words began to slow as she regained her thoughts and composure. Finally she was pulling herself together. Nowi was finally coming back to the world of reality. "…it at…Stahl's…big…dumb…head…"

Olivia knelt down. She narrowed her eyes toward the little manakete lying on the floor who was slowly reacquiring her consciousness. "Er…N-Nowi?" The dancer murmured again questioningly. Maybe Nowi would notice her this time.

Nowi's eyes swiftly shifted to Olivia. It seemed that she had entered an entirely different world yet again. Her face lit up with delight and happiness. A gapping smile exploded on her face, pearly-white teeth coming to bare. Clearly, little Nowi had no idea what she was just mumbling aimlessly to herself. "Olivia!" Nowi bellowed with joy. "Hello!"

"Eek!" Olivia shrieked, jumping away as Nowi bolted upwards. Her hands pulled her white ribbon around her frame as the nervousness began to take over her yet again. Gritting her teeth against one another, Olivia tried to push out a smile. Never before had the dancer been around such an odd child for so long. "Nowi!" Olivia said softly in return. "A-Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard against the wall there…"

"I did?!" Nowi blurted excitedly as she pulled herself onto her two feet. Was she taking pride in the fact she almost split her head on the stone? Two hands brushed against her legs as the manakete dusted herself off. There was a strange look on Nowi's face. The little child didn't seem to take much note of what had just occurred. Perhaps the girl didn't even remember.

"Eh…Yes, you did." Olivia mumbled slowly, as if her slowed speech would help Nowi understand. Her eyes darted between the little girl and the wall. All of this made Olivia feel uneasy. "You said something about…" She paused, thinking over whether she should actually mention Nowi's head injury induced words. Olivia spoke anyway, twiddling her fingers in her white ribbon sheepishly. "…Donnel. You said something about Donnel and…a rock that apparently looks like Kellam's head."

Face turning deep red, Nowi shouted a single word before her hands slapped over her mouth. "Donnel?!" Her eyes were wide, not with excitement like before, but now with a mixture of fear and embarrassment. She was almost like Olivia in a sense at that moment.

Olivia retreated back a few more steps. "D-Did I say something wrong?!" Her head lowered slightly like a frightened kitten and her face turned a darker shade of pink. "I didn't mean to listen if that's what you're thinking! I'm so sorry, Nowi! I mean…Uh…should I go get Lissa to help your head?" Olivia was not attempting to dodge any figurative arrows that might be soon heading her way.

Nowi's mouth widened, half frowning, half smiling, all her teeth still were showing. "Ah, No!" the manakete began, running one of her hands through her long hair. "No-no-no, you don't need to get Lissa!" She sounded like she was avoiding something.

"I don't?" Olivia whispered hesitantly. "Are you-."

"Nope!" Nowi blurted again, happiness returning to her voice. Clearly Nowi wanted to get away from something as soon as possible. Head turning around the room she looked to see if anyone else had seen what had just occurred.

Olivia's feet shuffled along the cracks of the floor. "O-Ok…" Nowi was really acting strange today. "Erm…Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure I'm alright, Olivia!" Nowi giggled. Skipping toward where the pot had come to a stop, Nowi scooped it up in her hands. She cradled it like a baby, holding it against herself like that little piece of metal meant the world to her. "Ha-Hah!"

Inching back toward her chair, Olivia couldn't help but think Nowi was hiding or holding out on something. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but there was that little feeling that crept up her spine. Something about Nowi's actions and the way she reacted to Olivia mentioning her crazed words had set her off for just the briefest of seconds. Olivia plopped herself back into her wooden chair and continued to eye Nowi as she started for the door. Even from this distance, the dancer would see Nowi's eyes looking over the pot furiously, checking for any major damages.

Reaching toward the door handle, Nowi paused for a moment and glanced back at Olivia. "Uh…Olivia?" Nowi muttered timidly, the front of her toe wiggling against the ground. The manakete had a small grin on her face.

"Hmm, y-yes Nowi?" was the only response Olivia could give.

"About what I said…" Nowi purred shyly. "A-About Donnel and the rock?"

"Er…Yes?"

Nowi's face lit up on last time as she began to turn the handle. "Can we keep that between-."

The little yellow-haired manakete couldn't finish.

With great force the wooden door of the Garrison room swung open. It hit Nowi directly in the chest where she held the metal pot. Getting knocked off her feet, yet again, poor Nowi hit the ground a second time. Only this time, instead of hitting her head she landed on her rear with a _thump _instead of taking the carriage to crazy-town. "Oof!" Nowi exclaimed when she landed, immediately beginning to pout. Today was just not her day.

Olivia jumped at the action. The noise of Nowi hitting the floor and the door being flung wide open nearly made her leap out of her chair. She couldn't even hear whomever this was coming from the other side of the door. Heart racing, Olivia had to dig her nails into her white dancing ribbon to fight the urge to break out into a panic attack.

A new body entered the room with a graceful gate and a smug expression. Dressed in pink, holding a parasol, once again, Olivia knew who had made her grand entrance.

"Olivia!" Maribelle proclaimed, striding into the room. She swung her wrapped umbrella around like a king's staff as if she would be addressing her subjects. Immediately Maribelle's eyes locked onto the dancer who was huddled in the corner, taking no notice of Nowi who sat angry and silent on the cold floor behind the door. Maribelle had taken no account of knocking over the little manakete.

Pressing her teeth against one another, Olivia managed a few words. "Eeeeek! M-Maribelle?!" Maribelle had sure startled her; Olivia was shivering in her dancing outfit. Her white ribbon wrapped tightly around her like a cloth shield…Briefly Olivia glanced to Nowi who was picked herself up and dusting off her clothes once again. The look on the manakete's face made it clear she was not pleased.

"Heavens!" Maribelle cringed as she moved closer, noticing Olivia's timid stance. "You're as twitchy as a single count in a room full of unwed dowagers." Looking down upon Olivia, the female noblewoman tightened her gaze as well as her grip on her parasol. She was like a teacher scolding a student.

Nowi glared at the back of Maribelle's head and finely cut blonde hair. She bared her teeth, this time in animosity. Thank the gods the manakete didn't have her dragonstone, young Maribelle might have gotten a little burnt if Nowi had. Still clutching the pot in her hands, Nowi started out the room. Her feet were silent but the expression on her face was booming.

"Oh, I know." Olivia admitted quickly, noticing Nowi's quick exit down the hall. "I'm sorry…" She was alone now. Nowi had left her out to dry under the heat of Maribelle's words.

Maribelle drew closer and took a stand directly in front of the shivering dancer. Her eyes lightened for a moment before she started speaking again. "Well, I suppose it's partly my fault. I do walk with dainty, stealthy steps." That same smug smile came across her face once more. Maribelle shut her eyes. The woman was plotting something. "But never mind that. On to business! Your first lesson is about to begin."

Olivia shuddered. "Oh, already? That was quick." That was a lie. Of course it wasn't quick; Maribelle had been putting her scheme together for days. "So, er, what do I have to do?" Olivia was praying to the gods it wasn't going to be a lesson that would embarrass her in front of Robin. At times like this, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Poking her umbrella into the air and marking her point, Maribelle revealed, what at least to her, was a masterful plan. "I want you to initiate a conversation with a gentleman." There was a strange look in Maribelle's eyes. There must be a catch.

"Pfft! Is that all? That'll be easy!" The dancer said with a bright smile. It felt like a weight was lifted of Olivia's shoulders. That wasn't too hard. Olivia knew plenty of gentlemen. In her mind Olivia hoped that she could weasel her way into turning this as another opportunity to speak with Robin, hopefully without the failure this time around. He was sure a gentleman to her. "I talk to my fellow soldiers all the ti-."

Maribelle gave Olivia a swift and harsh jab in the waist with the metal tip of her umbrella at her comment. Olivia jumped a little at the prod, it hurt. "I said a gentleman! Not some knuckle-dragging oaf from the sticks!" She scolded with a shake of her head. "I want you to go to town, approach the first NOBLE you see, and make his acquaintance."

"Huh?! N-no way!" Olivia didn't want to do that. She wanted to speak to Robin, not some gold-laced noble. It was all starting to backfire. Olivia knew she never should've requested Maribelle's help. The dancer backed up in her chair with protest. "I can't talk to a stranger!"

Quick with a reply, Maribelle wasted no time in dragging Olivia along with her plan. "What you think you can or can't do is irrelevant. You simply must do it. I know it seems like I'm pushing you into the deep end, but it's a proven method." That same devilish smirk came again. "It's called shock therapy, and it's the latest thing in all the finest courts."

"B-b-b-but…" Olivia stammered. All that stuff about the courts sounded like a bunch of Pegasus dung to Olivia. Shock therapy sounded like the courts had their mages literally use magic to shock fears out of people. It didn't sound pleasant. All she wanted to do is to be able to speak to Robin without running away a hot mess. Now it was all of this.

Maribelle gave Olivia another swift jab in the waist. She wanted to hear none of it. "Oh, stop with the pathetic stuttering!" The woman brushed some of her blonde bangs away from her eyes and took in a deep calming breath before speaking again. "Look, this is no picnic for me, either. I did a lot of research for your sake. Are you going to waste all my efforts?" Maribelle proclaimed proudly, waving her hands around her face as if she was the most important thing in Ylisse. "You DO want a backbone, don't you?"

Olivia was trapped. Nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. She was stuck in this plan. Now she had to go along with it. "W-well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad…if you came with me?" Perhaps some company might make it more bearable for the dancer.

"Darling, of course I shall accompany you!" Cooed Maribelle softly. "How else will I know if the deed is done? And this being your first time, a little moral support might be beneficial." Taking a few steps back, the woman gave Olivia enough room to stand. "So! As soon as you are ready, we shall set out for town." Turning on her heels, her demands finished, Maribelle waltzed out of the room as quickly as she appeared and vanished behind the door yet again.

Twiddling her thumbs furiously, Olivia could feel her gut twist. She didn't want to do this. Speaking with Robin would have been so much easier and more helpful. It's what she wanted in the first place. Now she was sucked into this grand scheme by Maribelle. Olivia felt the white cloth of her dancing ribbon around her fingers turn into little wads. She just knew this was going to end badly. At least, there was little chance of Robin seeing her. That thought gave her a little relief. Huddled in that chair Olivia couldn't even imagine talking to a stranger right out of the blue. To her it seemed like social suicide. But in the end, it might help in some way. She couldn't know for sure.

Olivia pushed herself up off the wooden chair. Her face was on fire, red already from the actions that were about to unfold. "I c-can't believe she's making me do this…" And with a gulp of courage, Olivia set out toward the door.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Here is chapter #4 everyone!**

**I really hoped you liked it and had a good time reading it! It was sure fun to write!**

**Right now, I'd just like to thank everyone once again for their support of this story. I know it's not some crazy action, adventure, or drop dead laughing comedy, but having so much support for this casual _'feel good romance'_ story really makes it all worth the time and effort I've put into it****. Every single favorite, follow, and review brings a good feeling to my heart knowing so many people enjoy the first Fire Emblem story I've ever done. **

**You can thank my friend and fellow writer KiKifoo for getting me here as well. Check out her story _The Bee Hunters, _which was recently updated on here. It's an amazing Sumia and Gaius story that tops anything I've written. So go give it a read, I promise you won't be disappointed! **

**Anyways, if you've enjoyed the story so far, please leave a review and tell me what you think. They really mean a ton to me and push me to write. Having feedback is something I always love and I'll be forever thankful for even the shortest review.**

**So...**

**I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter! You'll soon be starting to see a little bit more of "The Feels" coming into play as the story moves along!**

**Thank you so much,**

_**MrWatch**_

* * *

_**P.S - If you find any errors, please PM me and I'll fix them ASAP.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 5: Lessons Learned**

Vaike and Gaius cornered Robin in one of the crowded marketplaces in Ylisstol. In the days passed, the sweet-toothed thief had volunteered Vaike and himself to assist Robin with his issues with one particular pink-haired dancer. The pair tracked their tactician down in an open courtyard flanked with bustling market stalls on every side. People moved to and fro, going about their daily business and the sweet scents of the fresh fruits and breads filled the air. In that square there was nowhere Robin could run. And there was no way Robin could hide. Though Rob was in the company of the young trainee Donnel, the farmhand could do nothing. Moving like a well-greased wheel the pair sprung their trap and sat their friend down at one of the many empty tables. Gaius and Vaike now had to mold Rob into someone who would be irresistible to any person of the opposite gender…

Robin, on the other hand, was having second thoughts. He thought that hiring Vaike on as a teacher, with the addition of the even-so-faithful Gaius, might be a little more than he had bargained for. Being a tactical genius didn't exactly mean Robin was the sharpest weapon on the rack. In fact, the man was rather dull with everything that wasn't a strategy or a book, which included women. Robin had revealed to Gaius that he never had thought of Olivia in the way she thought about him. That being something Rob was going to apparently 'learn' to do under the direction of Vaike. So when he had brought other people into this matter, Robin might have attacked a bee hive and released a swarm of problems that were quickly about to sting him.

Donnel wasn't much help either. Robin brought him along as company. They were having a conversation about the workings of a simple fishhook when Vaike and Gaius arrived. Opting to stay out of the issue as best he could, Donnel could only sit and watch as the two older shepherds assaulted Robin with their ideas on how to woo the sheepish dancer. He ran his fingers through his hair. Oddly enough, the cooking pot he often wore as a helmet had gone missing a few days ago. He had yet to find the sticky-fingered culprit.

Vaike gave the opening volley in their plans for Robin. He stared at him with narrowed eyes. His pupils darted around as he examined his student. "I know what you need to do!" Vaike howled as he yanked himself up from his seat. Sweat seemingly erupted out of nowhere and flew into the warm afternoon air. Massive arms slammed against the wooden table. The warrior's bicep muscles rippled underneath his tan skin as body pulsed with insane levels of testosterone.

Robin's head and neck cranked backwards. His face contorted. The tactician was soundly confused and slightly afraid. "Er…?"

Donnel mirrored Robin's action as Vaike's sweat nearly hit him in the face.

Standing over the table, his large arms keeping himself upright, Vaike grinned and locked eyes with his student. "You have your eyes set on Olivia, eh boy! Well it seems good ol' Teach has just the thing for you!"

Robin couldn't back up any farther. He would've if he could've. "Uh…I-I guess?!" He replied slowly, still unsure about the entire business with Olivia. Rob was more backtracking, thinking that he still wasn't sure what exactly he wanted.

Gaius was eagerly gnawing on a dark red sucker, must've been cherry flavored, that he had plunged into his mouth at the start of the conversation. He switched it furiously back and forth from on cheek to the next. Smiling, the cherry taste graced Gaius' tongue. The thief didn't say a word, just like Donnel.

"Listen here…" Vaike chuckled warmly as he rounded the table and draped one of his large, sweaty, and muscular arms around Robin's shoulders, giving him a squeeze at the neck. "…I think I'll have something that will win her over in no time flat!" Vaike let a fair amount of his weight rest upon Robin as he leaned.

Resisting the urge to collapse under the weight of Vaike's arm and body, Robin had to fight to keep himself upright. And his face turned a little red as the warrior's limb tightened around his neck. "Erm…What do you have for me, V-Vaike?" Robin muttered as his face began to turn a shade of darker red.

"Glad you asked!" Vaike howled again. This time he pulled himself away from Robin. Letting go, Vaike started to stalk around the circular wooden table with his hands latched together behind his back. "You see Robin, to enthrall such a pretty maiden as Olivia, one needs to let certain…_aspects_…of his character to shine out and get noticed. Through my considerable experience with the fairest of genders, The Vaike knows just what a fella like you needs."

Everyone could tell Vaike must've spent days preparing this ridiculous lecture. Donnel was fighting the urge to laugh as he stared blankly into the table and Gaius was too preoccupied with his candy to take much notice. Vaike might be a good combat instructor, but a relationship teacher he was not.

"And uh…" Robin said with a gulp of courage. He was afraid to hear what was going to come out of Vaike's mouth next. "…what does a guy like me need?"

"What you need…" Vaike shouted, clearly attempting to draw everyone in the marketplace's attention. He took two steps back. Vaike's chest heaved in with a breath of air and his oversized muscles flexed. The warrior paused dramatically and pointed his meaty index finger at Robin…

Eyes wide with terror Robin couldn't manage a response during Vaike's pause.

"….You, need more muscles! You need sweaty, hard, bugling, muscles of glory! And lucky for you, ol' Vaike is an expert on the subject!" The warrior exclaimed, releasing the silence. His arms curled to show off his body, Vaike's pride and joy. All the muscles in his arms bulged in sequence like a well-orchestrated band. Light reflected off the small beads of water that ran down the contours of the warrior's arms. He started to shine as more and more light hit Vaike's sweaty tan skin.

Donnel's eyes shifted toward the rooftops with an open mouth. He could've sworn someone was up there with mirrors shining sunlight onto Vaike.

With no one to stop him, Vaike continued to pulse his body around pompously. He was waiting for Robin's praise. "Speechless?!" Vaike chuckled with a grin. "I know!"

Robin sat in his chair motionless. He knew he was in for an ordeal when Vaike got involved in all of this, but this was more than anything he expected. "I need m-muscles?" He stuttered, half in disbelief.

"Heck yes you do, Robin!" The warrior huffed, drawing closer to Robin and giving him a swift and hard slap on the back with his hand. "Just look at yourself! You ain't going to impress any maiden like that!"

The tactician looked down at himself rather shamefully. Yes, by no means was he anywhere near Vaike's size. Vaike to Robin was a beast, abnormal in the amount of muscle mass he had stuffed under his skin. In comparison Robin was smaller, neither too tall nor too short, or too bulky nor too skinny. He considered himself around average in height and frame, around Chrom's size. Given, spending time with the Shepherds did whip Robin into shape. That simply came with the job. Robin had that much going for him at least. But Vaike's request for more muscle was truly outlandish. He questioned who would want to look like that all the time.

Vaike comment even got Gaius' attention. The thief had a tiny look of troubled regret on his face. This probably wasn't what he had in mind when he wanted to find help for Robin's Olivia issue. He chomped on his candy sucker nervously.

Taking the silence as acknowledgment of his words, Vaike continued. "Robin, look at it this way." He began to march around the table once more. "If I know Olivia's type…"

Robin's ears perked. _"What was Vaike getting at? Olivia has a type?"_ He thought to himself as a lump appeared in his throat.

"…she is one of those girls that like muscles they can hold onto! Just take a look at her. Look at the cloths she wears. Olivia just has the look of liking men with muscles…Actually, all women love muscles!" Vaike laughed. "Those dancing types admire guys who are strong yet sensitive and having muscles shows just how sensitive you are to your own body!"

Donnel and Gaius exchanged a glance. They both knew that Vaike was now probably the wrong person for Gaius to go to. Gaius' eyes started to look more and more troubled, yet he let Vaike continue on.

"I don't think that is exactly how it works, Vaike…" Robin protested feeling uneasy. He sure was hoping that wasn't the case.

Vaike didn't want to hear any of it. "Hey, who is the teach' here?!" He yelped as he stared down at Robin's confused gaze. "Women like perfection, and who is the most perfect here?!" The so called teacher flexed his arms again. "Robin, if you want to woo that lovely maiden, you're going to need to start bulking up!"

Robin groaned under his breath as Vaike kept speaking his gibberish.

"I don't think you understand me. Dancers are social creatures…"

"_Olivia, social? Yeah right…"_ Robin thought to himself once more as he tried to zone out Vaike's words.

"…They like to be taken out, pampered, bought things, and shown off! They like having big, strong, and handsome men for them to hold onto!"

Robin knew that showing Olivia off in public might end badly. The warrior really had no idea who to deal with a woman like her. Olivia wasn't exactly considered a normal girl in Robin's sense…But he might have something going with the bits about gifts and being taken out…

Vaike kept on yapping. "…No offense Robin, but unlike good ol' teach you ain't exactly the biggest fella!"

Gaius started to cringe. Everyone could hear the sugar shatter in his most when he bit down to finish his candy.

"Gee…Thank for the update, Vaike!" Rob mumbled sounding defeated and somewhat offended. None of this stuff was helpful.

"No problem, that's what Teach' is here for." Vaike replied quickly with a laugh, taking no note of the emotion on Robin's face. "So my first lesson for you will be-."

The thief had heard enough. Finally downing his candy with a swift gulp he burst into the conversation in an attempt to right his mistake in hiring Vaike to tackle this matter. Gaius had to think of a response in a flash. He needed something that would swing Vaike's short attention span away from Robin onto something else…Thinking quickly Gaius got ahold of one of Vaike shoulders to draw the warrior's attention. With small drops of sweat on his own face, Gaius spoke up his diversion. "H-Hey, Vaike!" He muttered loudly.

"Eh?" Vaike said as he cranked his head around. "What cha' need, Gaius? I was about to drop my knowledge axe on my student here."

Gaius looked around furiously for something to use. The look on his face told that his mind had exited candy land and was now searching for a way to get rid of Vaike. "Hey…Uh…" The thief began, face turning red as he made something up on the spot. "…I think you forgot to work out today. L-Let me get you back to the Garrison and help you out. I'll even w-work out with you, let's g-go."

This wasn't going to end well…

* * *

Vaike was finally gone. It had taken Gaius some work, but the thief did it. Poor man now had to suffer through one of Vaike's comprehensive and intensive workouts. Gaius' body was going to be like tenderized meat by the time the "Teach" was done with him. But if there was one thing Gaius did have it would be a way with words. It might have taken some work, but he was able to pull Vaike's attention long enough for the man to forget about Robin's unfortunate Olivia issue. When Gaius was dragging Vaike away back to the Garrison, both Donnel and Rob could see the look of impending dread on the thief's pale face. Now Donnel and Robin sat in a strange and quite awkward silence. It seems Donnel now had been dragged into this issue too, simply by being around when it started.

Robin really didn't say much as well. He sat in across from Donnel twiddling his thumbs around like child who had just been put in time-out. In his mind he was still thinking over Vaike's words. Rob still wasn't sure if the warrior was right about the muscles part. If that was the case the thought came to mind that he would simply just throw in the towel already. Yet, even though most of what Vaike had said clearly wouldn't help, the warrior did make a few points. Vaike especially had a good point when he mentioned that taking a woman out to do something would perhaps better his chances. Thus the tactician was out of tactics of his own. Avidly Robin was going over what he could do that wouldn't involve him raising his muscle mass to an abnormal amount.

"Whew, well that was sure a hoot right, Robin?" Donnel chirped finally, breaking the void of noise that had settled over the two. "Good ol' Vaike sure knows how to run people down!"

"He sure does." Robin mumbled dully, still messing with his fingers in a nervous fashion. He still wasn't exactly sure what to think of what had happened a few minutes ago.

Donnel fidgeted a bit where he sat on his wooden chair. Anyone could cut the tension around Robin with a knife. He leaned on the table with his side and looked toward his friend. "So, you fancy Ms. Olivia, eh?" Donnel said quite bluntly.

Only managing a shrug, Robin didn't say a word. Even he was having second thoughts again on whether he should actual pursue the woman in a romantic sense or not. Robin wasn't even sure he saw her in such a way.

"Aye…" Donnel mumbled, noticing the lack of a response. "…Sorry, I couldn't help but overhearin' ya'll's conversation."

Robin let out a long and depressed sigh. "It's not your fault, Donnel. There wasn't exactly anywhere you could go. Everyone probably is going to find out soon knowing Vaike's big mouth."

"You having a problem, Rob?" The farmhand asked inquisitively.

"Might say something like that." Robin admitted, turning to Donnel with a small smirk.

Letting out a huff of air, Donnel turned his body and placed his arms on the table. He let his body rest on the wood surface. "Mind if ask 'bout it? You're looking as stiff as a dead fish. Whatever is going on must be eating at you something fierce."

Robin leaned back in his chair and gave a tiny nod of acknowledgement. He slouched down and let out another long breath before opening up. There was no holding back from Donnel now. "I just don't know what to do." Robin stated simply, glancing over to Donnel across the table.

"Don't know what to do about what?"

"Olivia…" Robin huffed with a shake of his head. "…Gaius apparently thinks that we share…" He had to pause for a moment to think of the right word. But all the books he had read weren't helping him now. "…Something. I don't quite know what he is talking about, yet he took it upon himself to help me."

"Well both of ya'll talk to each other a lot. I mean you and Olivia that is." Donnel was referencing times in the past. "Yeah the gal is a little hard to get words out of, but you've seemed to do it just fine in the past. Ya'll talked a lot if I remember right when we were on the road."

"I don't know." Robin muttered reluctantly. "Yeah, Olivia is nice and all, but I don't know if this is just me being as dull as a training sword. Sometimes I wish they had stuff for this in books."

Donnel sat back a little in his chair as he examined Robin. The words the tactician spoke ran through the fields of the farmhand's mind. He brought his hand through his curly brown hair once again. Poor boy still had no idea where his cooking pot had gone. "Well now, why don't you go ask her? There ain't shame in asking a pretty lady like that for a few hours together. That's what my Ma always said. What's the worst that could happen?"

Robin could clearly think of many horrible things that could happen with even just the action of asking Olivia such a question. For one there was the always possible event on him sending her away red faced and probably in tears. That woman was simply too shy sometimes. And only the gods knew what other combination of horrible events might unfold if he ever attempted such a task. Yes, it was true that he could try and perhaps succeed, but that thought was far from Robin's mind.

Continuing through Robin's silence Donnel kept on talking. "Not saying that you need to, Robin. But from what my ears have been hearin' sounds like you could take my Ma's advice. I think Olivia might have taken a fancy to you as well. You both would be a hoot together! Oh, I got it! Ask her to go dancing, Olivia likes dancin' right? That way you can make her feel more comfortable! My Momma always said girls love to go dancing! Either way it'd be fun going out with a friend right?" Donnel said with glee. Near the end of his sentence the farmhand's eyes began to travel elsewhere. They narrowed toward a growing commotion down the alleyway.

"Hmm…" That was one of the first few encouraging things Robin had heard about the entire situation. Donnel was actually speaking from a standpoint of common sense. Asking her to such an event did have the statistical possibly of not sending her away screaming. "…You think it'd actually work? Asking her such a thing?"

Donnel's eyes snapped back to Robin. "Well, you might get your chance soon. Looky there!" He pointed down toward the end of the market place toward a small crowd of people.

Robin turned quickly in his chair. The commotion began to grow louder as the small group of people drew closer.

Immediately Robin and Donnel could pick out the main contingent of the group. Robin tensed up a bit as he picked out a particular young woman. Maribelle and Olivia walked with low hanging heads, flanking both sides of a blue haired man who had a scowl on his face. Both women were getting the scolding of a lifetime about how not to pick up strange men on the streets. But the man in the middle stood out the most. Standing tall with blue hair and dressed in fancy Shepherd garb was Chrom. He was like a father scolding two children as he pulled them along. Donnel and Robin could see the look on his face. It was one of frustration, but there were faint hints of him attempting not to smile. The façades Chrom was able to put up were quite enjoyable.

As the three drew closer to the market place, Chrom made a point of sending Maribelle and Olivia back off toward the Garrison like children in trouble. Letting them go and pointing in the direction of the Garrison, both Olivia and Maribelle could do nothing but slowly stalk away, trying not to be seen by the crowd of onlookers who had gathered. As quickly as the two women appeared, they had vanished down another Ylisstol alleyway.

"That chance sure vanished quickly." Robin said sheepishly. He was sort of thankful he didn't have to jump to anything at that particular moment.

"Er…" Donnel started. "…I think you might want to ask her another time. Looks like those two had spoiled the good cattle feed if you know what I mean."

"Donnel I don't think that really…" Robin began to say with a small chuckle. He wasn't able to finish when Chrom strode up towards their table.

Both young men turned to their leader and friend with warm smiles. It had been a while since either the pair had been able to get ahold of Chrom outside the Ylisstol castle. The new Exalt often was preoccupied with business to make the rounds as much as he wanted in the months following the war with the Plegians.

"Howdy boss!" Donnel laughed happily, giving Chrom a friendly nod.

"Chrom, good to see you." Robin said and gave Chrom the same friendly nod as Donnel had done. He then turned his head down the alley where Olivia and Maribelle had disappeared down. "Eh…What was that all about?"

Chrom's face was wrinkled as he breathed in and out furiously. With closed eyes he was attempting to calm himself. The man's chest rose and fell sharply as he did. Looking like he was about to combust into flames the red of Chrom's face slowly started to fade. It was only then that the new Exalt was able to speak any sort of words. "That…" Chrom began slowly as his fingers turned into fists and then back straight again. "…was Maribelle and Olivia."

Donnel let out another laugh, a smaller one when he noticed how troubled it had made Chrom. "I think we all saw that, but what was it all 'bout?"

"I caught them…" Chrom began, slowly starting to relax his nerves. "…picking up random noblemen on the street. Those two had swindled a number of items of those men."

Coughing, Robin's eyes grew wide. He felt another lump appear in his throat. "You serious?" If Olivia was trying to attract the attention of a noble, he might be out of the game already. He couldn't contend with that sort of money and charm. "That's…eh…interesting, Chrom."

Chrom shook his head, face returning to normal. "I sent them back to the Garrison with strict orders not to do such a thing again. That behavior isn't becoming of a Shepherd, especially now. Frankly it makes me look back if my soldiers are picking up random strangers on the street."

"Aye, that's darn strange." Donnel muttered. He glanced between Chrom and Robin. Even without the tactician saying anything Donnel knew what was going through Robin's head.

"But, that's not what I was seeking you two out for!" Their leader chuckled as he took Vaike's once empty seat at the table. Chrom plopped himself down with a long huff of air, relaxed. "I have some wonderful news to share with you." Chrom's tone became much friendlier. Since they weren't at war their Exalt and friend rarely had to speak to them as a commander. Now Chrom usually addressed his Shepherds as equals. It set the man apart from the crowd for sure and no doubt this behavior had a role in how well the Shepherds fought alongside one another.

Robin and Donnel straightened up a bit where they sat. Turning their attention to the man they waited for whatever brilliant news Chrom was bringing them.

Noticing the pause, Chrom let a beaming smile cross his face. Almost shouting he joyously made his announcement. "Lissa and Frederick are going to be wed! My little sister and that wary knight are finally getting married!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter #5 everyone, hoped you liked it! It sure was a blast to write!**

**I hope by now you might be able to see a small subplot starting to emerge with two other characters. It's nothing big, but will play a role in the story later on. **

**Anyway, this chapter and te next will be build ups to two of the bigger, and much more meaningful, chapters I'm working on. I hope you stick around for those; they are something I'm really looking forward to.**

**I was originally planning on putting this out yesterday, but my friends took me out fish all day for my birthday. Sorry for the extra day of waiting, Ha!**

**So without spending any more of your time…**

**Please leave a review if you liked what you read. They really mean a ton to me. Seeing reviews on my stories are what have kept me writing. And I have to say, this story is quick becoming the most popular thing I've **_**ever**_** done. So please, I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Thank you very much for your continued support,**

_**MrWatch**_

* * *

_**P.S – If you find any error, PM me and I'll fix it ASAP!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 6: A Cup of Tea**

Olivia and Maribelle briskly swung open the door to the room where they had made their plans earlier that day. Their feet moved quickly as if some assailant was stalking behind them. Yet, as time went by, the pair was alone. The Shepherd Garrison was empty as a coffin that had been body-snatched. Everyone was still out and about, drawn out into the streets at the news of Lissa and Frederick's soon-to-be wedding. That is, everyone besides Olivia and Maribelle. Olivia could hear the shouting in the streets from the open windows. It seems that everyone was celebrating that their little tomboyish princess was now officially hitched to Frederick the Wary.

Maribelle wasted no time locking the door behind her. The locked latched into place with a metallic click. She sealed Olivia and herself tightly in that room, keeping anyone from entering. But this time it was Olivia who had the devilish smirk and Maribelle with the strawberry shaded blush. In their hands they each cradled diamond-tipped canes. These items being new acquisitions from the noble Chrom had found them with. It seems that both women gotten something a little different than expected out of the entire "Shock Therapy" experience.

"Well, it seems you made friends with a gentleman." Maribelle said letting out a huff of pent up air from her lungs. Eyes narrowed, Maribelle eyed Olivia strangely, like she was hiding something. Leaning up against the door she had locked shut, Maribelle had her parasol gripped firmly in both hands. There was a bead of nervous or embarrassed sweat running down the side of her head. Maribelle whisked it away swiftly with a brush of her thumb across her fair skin.

Olivia pivoted on her heels as she made her way farther into the room. Her dance-clothing fluttered around her as she turned. The dancer had a rather happy smirk on her face and the common blush Olivia usually wore was nowhere to be found. "Yes, and he bought us all that tea!" Olivia exclaimed gleefully. "Plus those diamond-tipped canes." Her eyes darted away briefly. "I don't know. I felt a bit guilty."

Sighing, Maribelle lifted her body off the wooden door. She shut her eyes and managed a smile. "Tsk! Such things are a small price to pay with the company of two charming beauties."

Olivia did like the sound of being called charming. Maybe she had a chance in enthralling Robin after all. But the dancer bit her bottom lip when another through crept into her mind. The smile on her face faded and she looked at Maribelle's smug expression. "But boy, Chrom sure was angry when he found out, wasn't he?" Olivia shifted her gaze to the diamond-tipped cane she gripped in her hand. "He said the Shepherds shouldn't be picking up strangers all over town."

"I TOLD him we could handle any scallywags that came along, but he wouldn't listen." Maribelle protested swiftly. "He said the sight of Shepherds brawling in the streets would hurt his cause."

Olivia stayed silent and watched her friend's face turn bright red with frustration. Kicking off her sandals, Olivia ran her toes along the cracks in the stone floor. The cold stone touching the bottoms of her feet and toes was sure refreshing after such a day walking about the town. Her attention quickly returned to Maribelle as she spoke again.

"As if I'd gouge out someone's eyes like a common gutter rat! Honestly…" The woman in pink continued. Maribelle shook her head. "Oh, well. I'm sorry, Olivia. Perhaps this was a fool's errand after all."

Guilt started to set in at the statement. Olivia's head lowered and she felt that feeling of nervousness and embarrassment flutter up in her chest again. Her mouth cringed. "Oh, gosh, no! Don't apologize! You were only trying to help." In reality, Maribelle's form of therapy did help her build up a little confidence, even if it was only a foundation for later improvement. Hopefully with a little more work she could hold up a full normal conversation with Robin on something other than battlefield tactics.

It was Maribelle now who started to blush again, this time a little darker. A look of impending doom became plastered onto her face. Something was wrong. "Actually, there's one other thing I should apologize for." Maribelle admitted bluntly.

That embarrassing feeling that was creeping up on her vanished at Maribelle's words. "Oh?"

"Remember the shock therapy idea? The one that led to all this?" Maribelle began, words slowing as she revealed her error. "Well, apparently this is an exercise meant for…_gentlemen only_."

It was as if red paint got splashed onto Olivia's cheeks. Her entire face turned red. Olivia felt like all that work Maribelle and her just accomplished was all for not. "So all those lines you made me say were…"

"Completely inappropriate for women of our station, yes." Both women were now cringing at their mistake. Maribelle had royally messed up in her attempt to aid Olivia. "…Especially the wolf whistles…And the bit about his legs "Going all the way up."

"…" Olivia didn't say anything for the longest time, but after a long silence different and new sounds started to come from her mouth. "Heh. Ha ha. Ha ha ha ha!" Olivia's eyes lightened and she started to smile.

"What's so funny?" Maribelle couldn't understand it. She pondered what possibly could be so funny about such a fatal and embarrassing mistake.

Sighing in relief, the first one in a long while, the smile on Olivia's face grew larger. "It's just that we were SO serious!" She inched a bit closer to Maribelle, twirling the cane she had around in her slender fingers. "We spent all that time memorizing lines! And it was completely inappropriate! Ha ha ha! How embarrassing…"

"It WAS rather embarrassing, wasn't it?" The look to dread on Maribelle's face started melting away.

Shrugging, Olivia looked to Maribelle. "Well, your methods were wrong, but your lesson still worked." Olivia tapped the bottom of the cane against the stone floor. The sound echoed about the room. "Plus now I have this really nice cane!" Glancing away, Olivia's voice became smug and comical. "Say, maybe we should sneak into town and meet another noble! Chrom won't have to-."

"Olivia!"

"Hee hee! I'm just joking." Olivia giggled. "Besides, I'd rather hang out with you than some stuffy noble gentleman." Actually, Olivia would much rather spend time with Robin if she got the chance. But the dancer could bear with spending some pleasant time with Maribelle after this entire ordeal. "So then, would YOU care to join me for tea, O fairest of nobles?" She started to pull things the woman told her to say out again as another joke. "Methinks heaven should count its angels, for these is one standing in front of me! Those pantaloons must be made of mirrors, for I can see myse-."

Maribelle let out a cough and rolled her eyes. "…That's enough, Olivia. It's time you started forgetting those lines. "…"Yet she finally managed a reassured grin. "Still, I DO enjoy tea. And it would be churlish of me to refuse your invitation. Yes, then. Let us enjoy a cup of tea as newfound friends!"

* * *

Hours went by and Maribelle and Olivia were still locked within that room in the Shepherds Garrison. Maribelle had forgotten to unlock the door since they entered. The pair had been discussing their previous adventures together, the goings on in the worlds, including the very apparently soon-in-coming wedding of Lissa and the ever so wary knight, Frederick.

"…So, what are your plans for such an event, Olivia?" Maribelle muttered over the rim of her cup of tea, referencing the wedding. One of her pinky's, the one holding the cup, was sticking out in the air. It was an action classic to that of nobility. Olivia knew not why.

"Er…" Olivia said as she set her half-empty cup back on the ceramic saucer. "…I, uh, have none. No plans at all."

Maribelle sat up a little straighter in her chair when she heard the response. She looked somewhat surprised. "What do you mean, darling? Surely you must be planning on attending." Maribelle leaned her head a little bit farther over the wooden table which they sat around and one of her blond eyebrows perked.

"Oh, of course, I plan on attending, Maribelle. I don't see why I wouldn't!" Olivia said with a grin, putting both the teacup and the small saucer on the table's surface. "I just have no special plans for such an event. I mean they've only made it public today! How could I possibly have made arrangements already?"

Nodding, Maribelle understood where Olivia was coming from with her statement. But she had other meanings to her words. "Please, I mean do you have any _plans_. While Lissa and Frederick will be shining on such a night, there is no reason you shouldn't shine a little to yourself. Weddings are times for nobility, and all attending for that count, to show themselves publically with _items_ they've acquired. Think of it as a time when those fairest to make themselves known."

Olivia's face turned pink. She didn't know what Maribelle was getting at. "U-Uh, I'm not exactly I understand what you m-mean."

Maribelle set her dishes on the table and leaned in a bit farther. "So sorry, I guess low-born folk might not understand such thing. Let me put it into better wording for you."

There it was, the mentioning of being a low-born. Olivia couldn't help but become a little offended. "Er…Maybe I should just-." The dancer couldn't finish before Maribelle spoke up again. She wanted to leave the room. Olivia felt the conversation heading for a place she would fight tooth and nail to stay away from.

"Tsk! Olivia, please, let me finish." Maribelle said. She sat up as straight as she could and brushed some hair away from her eyes. "Now then, what I mean to say is that, while at a wedding, especially one of an Ylisse princess, we as women will never be able to outshine Lissa. In fact, we aren't supposed to, it's only proper. BUT, weddings are social events where everyone you know will attend…"

Still, Olivia didn't know where it all was going. She stayed silent as Maribelle yapped on.

"Needless to say, you will be judged by how you look, dress, and how you act. And most importantly you will be examined and eyed by those you choose to surround yourself…So, if I may be so blunt, people will particularly notice whose arm you are having ahold of during such a night."

Olivia started to stutter, she knew where this was going. "I-I…Erm…W-Well…"

Maribelle snapped her fingers in front of Olivia's face in an attempt to break herself out of her muttering mess of thought. "Olivia, dear, how many times have I told stop with that stuttering. It makes you look pathetic." The woman dressed in pink didn't have any other way to put her statement in words that didn't sound offensive. "Now, everyone you know personally will be in attendance. Do you wish to be there all by your lonesome looking like a peasant, or would you wish to be flanked by a charming young gentleman?"

"The second one I suppose." Olivia whispered timidly; face turning the color of a ripe strawberry in summer. Curling her toes, she shuffled her bare feet against the cold stone floor once more.

"Precisely!" Maribelle was sure to mark her point with a thrust forward of her index finger. "Surely you must have an idea of a gentleman you can ask…Although I wouldn't deem it wise to ask that man we ran into today. If Chrom saw him on your arm he might start to break things." She finished with a wink of encouragement.

"I guess you have a point." Olivia mumbled again quietly, her eyes darted nervously about the room, unable to meet Maribelle's gaze.

"Speaking as a friend, I don't see why you should have someone at your beck and call. A woman such as you deserves just as much…In addition, I think you might want to change your dress for such an occasion to something more…covering…Such things you wear now might not be _proper_ if you yourself are not preforming." Maribelle leaned back, grasped her cup, and took another short sip of her tea.

"_What's wrong with my clothing?!"_ Olivia thought to herself, eyes wide as she looked down at herself and her dancing outfit. Sure, she might be showing a little bit too much skin for some, this is what she felt most comfortable in both mentally and physically. Keeping that thought to herself, she glanced back up to Maribelle. Olivia took a long gulp at the possibility. "Are you trying to say I need to find an e-e-escort?"

* * *

Finally the sun was setting over the houses and roofs of Ylisstol. For Olivia the end couldn't have come any sooner. After going out in search of nobles with Maribelle, the announcement of Lissa and Frederick's wedding, and Maribelle's request for her to get herself an escort for that most joyous of events, the end of the day finally arrived. While Olivia had to admit that she enjoyed the company of Maribelle, the dancer was sure glad it was over. That feeling became especially clear at the end of the day during the latter parts of their tea and conversation.

Now, completely free of Maribelle's company, Olivia walked the quickly dimming streets of Ylisstol. The streets and alleyways and walkways were still buzzing with people talking of the wedding that would soon be taking place. Many of the Shepherds took it as a relief that the pair had finally made such news public. Not that they would keep it from their friends, but Frederick at points always was careful when it came to sharing news. Either way, Olivia was excited at least to see her friends become wed. Twirling the diamond-tipped cane in her fingers, Olivia traipsed quietly down the dark alleyway. Free from Maribelle, the dancer now thought furiously about whether or not she truly needed an escort. On one hand, it would be deathly nerve-wracking to get a hold of one for her own sake. But on the other hand, Maribelle was correct. Olivia didn't want to go alone. Maribelle knew the most about such things and if the woman said it would be wise, it might be just that.

Olivia felt a cool breeze brush along her bare skin. As the day grew darker the temperature began to drop. No longer were the streets warm and bright with the sun high above. Instead the sky was a deep orange-red and the shadows had almost taken over. Olivia lifted her head up. There were a few clouds in the orange sky. They slowly moved from north to south, surfaces painted with reds and purples as the last remaining rays of light hit the fluffy masses. Olivia still twirled the cane around in her hands. The scents of the active marketplaces were gone. All the air was now stale and blank, the smells of the baked breads and sweets vanishing as the shops closed their windows and stalls.

She let her head droop down. Olivia gave a small disappointed frown. A long drawn out sigh erupted from her lungs. Maribelle had a point. Olivia did need to find someone to accompany her to that wedding. The thoughts of going alone, dancing alone, and eating alone weren't very appealing. Yet, the thought of asking someone to go with her wasn't appetizing as well. But there was one person she wouldn't mind asking, if she could stomach it. Robin hopefully was still free. Only problem was that Olivia knew not where to find him and she didn't even know if he would speak with her since that day under the tree. That tactician would be her escort of choice. The problem was building up enough courage to perhaps just push the question…Not only that, but Maribelle's comment about her clothing might also have weight to it. Her dancing outfit might not be suitable for such a formal event. Olivia did think that her usual attire might be showing a little too much skin for an event such as a wedding, especially Lissa's.

Olivia started to round a corner, one entering a larger main street of Ylisstol. She still was twirling that diamond-tipped cane in her hands…Before she even fully came around the corner, the cane impacted a figure directly in the side of the skull…

"Oh, gods!" The man screamed as the force of the cane hitting the side of his skull knocked him off balance. He stumbled up against the nearest wall, placing his hand on it to hold him upright.

Olivia yelped in panic. Shutting her eyes, she threw the cane off to the side, and wrapped her arms around herself as if she was being attacked by Risen. The white dancing ribbon pulled around her frame. Olivia took a few steps backward away from the man as if he had a disease…But this figure was familiar to Olivia. It was only after the dancer peeled open her eyes did she recognize who it was she whacked with her cane. Brown hair, a deep purple cloak, and a tan undershirt, all these details belonged to someone Olivia knew very well…

"Oh, gods, Robin!" Olivia gasped, face turning a deep red. Maybe she was praying to the gods a bit too hard to Robin's company. She watched as Robin's eyes rolled in his head. His body was still propped up against the stone wall. "I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to…I didn't see you there!"

"Argh, my head!" Robin groaned, his hand holding the spot where the cane smacked his head. He didn't notice Olivia was standing there.

"R-Robin, I'm so sorry!" Olivia yelped again. This time she moved a little closer to Robin. "Are you alright?"

Having the sense knocked out of him, Robin placed his back up against the wall. He slid down and sat. Robin still cradled the area where the cane hit him in his hand. Cringing, Robin still had yet to notice Olivia moving in. "That really smarts. It feels like Nowi threw a rock at my head!" The tactician now sat on the ground, back against the stone wall, face contorting in pain. Olivia must've really hit him hard.

Olivia knelt down in front of Robin looking concerned. Leaning in, the dancer spoke up and reached toward where Robin was holding. "Do you want me to go get, Maribelle? She may know how to fix that up quickly."

"Maribelle?! Just who do you think you…" Robin finally opened his eyes and stopped cold. His jaw dropped. "O-Olivia!"

The dancer shrank away a few inches and drew her hands back. "Robin!" Finally he had noticed her. Olivia's face still had that blush painted on it.

Cringing, Robin kept his palm pressed against the side of his skull. "Eh, fancy seeing you here." He said with a slight tingle of nervousness in his voice. He was attempting to make the best of the situation.

"Er…I should say the same for you." Olivia murmured as her head shrunk low on her shoulders. "I'm sorry about your-." The dance wasn't able to finish.

"D-Don't worry about it!" Robin chirped back as quickly as he could. He tilted his head off to the side as if the action would stop the pulsing pain in his noggin. "I'll be fine!"

"You're not bleeding are you?" Olivia said with a gulp. She reached her hands forward again.

Robin pulled his hand briefly away from his head and looked at his palm. No blood. "Thankfully, all my blood is still inside me." He said with a slight chuckle.

Olivia's fingers slightly brushed aside Robin's brown hair. The dancer's eyes looked over the area where the cane hit skin. He was right, no cut or anything. "T-That's good." Olivia sighed in relief and pulled her hands swiftly away, returning them against her chest sheepishly. "I really didn't mean to hit you. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so clumsy sometimes." It was as if they were back on the road adventuring. Olivia always looked after Robin as good as she was able.

"N-N-No you're fine, Olivia. I wasn't watching where I was going." Robin protested with the smile slowly returning to his face. His posture relaxed where he sat. The look of pain washed away quickly with his grin.

"…" Olivia fell silent. Her eyes glanced to the side. This was the first real chance she had since that day under the tree that Robin and her were able to have a conversation. At least she hadn't blown her chance quite yet. In her head Olivia was furiously trying to think of the next thing to say. She had to be swift or the two would fall into a pit of awkward silence. Thankfully Robin spoke up next. Olivia gave an inner sigh of relief.

"What brings you out so late?" Robin muttered, giving the side of his head another rub. Looking to Olivia, he gave her a warm smirk. He didn't let the strangeness of their pervious encounter get in the way of being social. "You're usually practicing your dancing at this hour!"

"I should ask you the same thing. You're always reading books tucked in your chamber at this time during the day." Olivia replied, smiling. The blush faded from her face. She looked directly at Robin, giving him a once over. She really wanted to ask him then and there to accompany her to the wedding. "But I was just…" The dancer had to pause to get the next word right without making herself seem like a dunce. "…thinking. That's right! I was just out on a walk thinking."

Robin let out a tiny laugh and looked around the empty street. "Heh, I guess I was…" Robin too had to pause for the same reason. "…thinking as well."

Olivia's eyes darted to the ground and up again. "Er…" She noticed once again her proximity to Robin. Thankfully Robin had yet to ask her to move away. Inches away, she was kneeling just in front of the man. "…What were you thinking about?" Olivia mumbled sheepishly. Her fingers nervously rubbed against her white dancing ribbon.

This time Robin's face turned a little red. He was thinking about Donnel's suggestion of asking Olivia for some of her time. If it wouldn't have looked weird Robin would've crossed his fingers. It took all of his courage to say what he said next. "Well…I was thinking about…possibly…"

The dance too began to turn red again. It was odd looking at Robin being so embarrassed and apprehensive. Something was eating at him. Olivia started to twiddle her fingers together again in her white ribbon as she waited for the completion of Robin's words.

He ran his left hand through his brown hair. His mouth turned into a half-smirk half-frown. An eyebrow raised in question. "You know that Lissa and Frederick are getting married, right?" Robin had to go about this in a roundabout fashion for this to come out right.

Olivia gave a little nod. "Oh, yes. Maribelle and I were talking about it earlier. Everyone knows! We had our _own_ little conversation about it actually." She felt her chest get a little light at the mention of the wedding.

"Right…" Robin continued. "…So, I was thinking there is going to be dancing there. What wedding reception wouldn't, right?!" Donnel's suggestion was what Robin was planting all of his hopes on now. He started to look around nervously as his own apprehension set in.

"O-Oh, of course!" Olivia cooed. "I don't see why there wouldn't be."

"And for dancing sometimes you need a…" He paused. Out of nowhere Robin pulled in a mass of air into his lungs. His nostrils flared. Taking in a breath of courage he let it out in a huff. "Ok! What I'm trying to say is…"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the action. But she eagerly waited for what Robin was about to say.

Robin's eyes locked onto Olivia's and he submitted his request, praying that Donnel's advice was right. "…Would you like to accompany me to Lissa and Frederick's wedding?! I don't want to go alone." Eyes wide, Robin couldn't feel any more nervous than he did at that moment.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink into Olivia's skull. But once she understood what Robin was asking, she couldn't hold back her response. "I'd love to accompany you, Robin!" Olivia cheered with glee. Finally, Olivia was getting somewhere. It all might work out after all…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here we are, the sixth chapter of the story!**

******~(Olivia and Maribelle reached Support Level A)~**

**I hope you enjoyed that bit with Maribelle and Olivia, that's the final sequence in their support conversation from the game. But you can be sure it won't be the last the two converse in the story! **

**Anyway, in case you haven't noticed by the ending of this chapter, the next couple chapters are _hopefully_ going to be what ya'll have been waiting for. Finally we are going to get some meaningful Olivia and Robin interaction. Six chapters in and we are just starting! Be warned there will be sections with "_The Feels_." Don't say I didn't warn you. Ha-Ha! (I personally am excited to write those happy / feel-good sections. It's what I started this story for in the first place).**

**In other news, I'm really thankful for everyone who has read through, added this story to their favorites, followed, and reviewed. Even the shortest of reviews mean a lot to me. I love seeing that so many people are taking an interest. It makes all the time spent writing worth it. So thank YOU all! _You've made this story my most popular one ever._**

**I won't waste anymore of your time with me ramblings...So...**

**Like always, _please leave a review_ if you've like what you've read. They each mean a lot to me and really push me to continue on writing. It's because of those little messages that I get myself through work on some days. I'll always be thankful for them!**

**Thank a bunch for your continued support!**

_**MrWatch**_

**If you have any questions, want to talk, or anything about my story has struck your fancy, feel free to drop me a PM and start up a conversation. I'd love to meet new people!**

* * *

_**P.S - As always, PM me if you find an error, I'll be sure to fix it ASAP!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 7: Too Much**

Many more suns rose and fell. Days went by with Lissa's wedding to Frederick drawing closer with each passing hour. Perpetrations around Ylisstol were already in full spring. In anticipation for the arrive of peoples form around the world many shop owners and inn keepers were frantically painting, cleaning, and fixing their places of business. The city was like a bustling honeybee hive, one that Gaius had no chance in stealing. All of the new activity brought another breath of fresh life into the already lively kingdom. Everything was always buzzing with life, no breaks, no relaxation.

Oddly enough, this sort of increased pressure of life annoyed Robin. Of course by no means did he find it offensive enough for him to have nightmares or lose sleep. That was never the case. The reason being Robin much rather preferred an aura of peace and quiet, like read a book under a tree, to the hustle and bustle of royal wedding preparation. Thankfully Chrom and Sumia didn't pull his pages hard enough for him to tear. They had asked for help, yes, but Robin was just as helpful a wedding planner as Donnel's precious rock. But the tactician helped where he could…which was close to nowhere…

Today, though, was different. Olivia had gotten to him early that morning before Chrom, Sumia, Lissa, or Frederick could even stir from their slumber and wipe the drool from their mouths. Her showing up at his bedroom door in the Garrison in that day did perk his interest. Olivia was still as timid as ever and it took a few minutes for her to actually say anything besides "I'm sorry for waking you" or anything along those lines. But the dancer did seem to be a tiny bit more sociable after that night when Robin asked, more like requested awkwardly, that he wish for her to accompany him to Lissa's wedding. Robin still was surprised Olivia didn't run away screaming when he asked. Not that he was complaining or anything.

Yet, Robin wasn't exactly sure where Olivia was taking him that afternoon. The tactician was sure it probably had something to do with the wedding. He wouldn't expect anything less. But the direction they were heading was rather strange. Instead of traveling in the direction of the castle, Olivia was leading Robin in the direction of the already bustling market district. People were already arriving for the wedding. The streets were packed and the market district was no exception. All he could guess what that Chrom or Sumia had asked Olivia to pick something up for Lissa's wedding.

Robin looked Olivia up and down as she walked in front of him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was sure up with her today. Maybe it was the way she was walking, or how she was carrying herself, but there was a little different Olivia around this time…Robin stuck his tongue out and narrowed his eyes at the back of her head as if staring through her flowing pink hair and into her brain might actually get him an answer. The idea of actually asking where they were going never crossed his mind. It couldn't be that easy.

Olivia turned her head backward and he eyes were met with Robin's funny look of squinted eyes. The smile she had swiftly faded. "Er…Uh…R-Robin?" Olivia began, surprised Robin was giving her such a _strange_ look. Once again, her face turned pink. She wrapped her white ribbon around her body for protection as if that look was a hex Robin had learned from Tharja.

It was then Robin notice how stupid he must be looking. He slowly pulled his tongue back into his mouth and blinked bashfully. "H-Hey, Olivia." Robin stood up a little straighter and coughed into his hand. "Uhm…Excuse me." Boy did that make him look stupid.

Pausing and letting Robin catch up to her, Olivia kept her eyes locked onto Rob. That was new. "What was that all about?" Olivia mumbled quietly once Robin arrived beside her. The pair started down the street again.

Using both hands Robin gripped his deep purple coat by the hood. He gave it a firm tug forward as he attempted to come up with a reply that wouldn't make him sound like a creep. Robin coughed again and rubbed his chin. "N-Nothing…All this talk of Lissa's wedding reminded me how she stuck a toad down my collar once." Yes, his excuse was making him sound as dull as Kellam. "I just sometimes get reminded of the slimy feeling and my face gets all…_strange._"

Olivia was the one who narrowed her eyes next, but it was accompanied by a joking smirk. "So weddings make you feel like there is a frog on your back? You feel all slimy, Robin?" It was one of the first jokes that Robin ever heard coming from Olivia's mouth.

Thank the gods Olivia didn't take his stare the wrong way. Robin let out a sigh of relief and started to smiling, chuckling as he did. "Ha-ha, well not exactly, Olivia." He began feeling a bit of pressure coming of his shoulders in known that Olivia didn't think him a freak. "After Chrom's I figured out I'm not exactly used to them. To me there are just a little different."

"What do you mean?" Olivia peeped with a raised eyebrow. She paused. "I-I mean you don't need to tell me if you don't want to…But…well, I'm curious now that you mention it." The shy dancer was never far behind. Olivia began twisting her fingers into that white ribbon like she always did when she was nervous.

Robin rubbed the back of his head with his hand. His smirk faded just a tiny bit. "Heh, it's nothing really..."

"Oh…" Olivia whispered back, sounding shyly disappointed. "…Well like I said you don't need to tell me."

"But…"

The dancer's head cranked to the side. Robin was actually going to tell her.

"I'm just not used to being around that many people!" Robin admitted with a single laugh. "Large weddings aren't exactly my choice of a social gathering event. Don't get me wrong, Chrom's wedding was the most fun I have since I can remember, but there are just a lot of people around."

Olivia pivoted her head forward again. The crowd began to grow thicker and she scooted a few footsteps closer to Robin until their shoulders were almost touching. "From what I can remember you seemed to act fine." Olivia said, recalling the events of Chrom and Sumia's rather extravagant wedding ceremony. "You didn't seem nervous at all. S-Surely you can't be…_like me_."

Robin tilted his head to the side, confused. "Like you?"

Managing to crack a faint smile, Olivia lowered her head on her shoulders. It was like she was happy to be having a conversation like this with Robin, yet being deathly nervous all at the same time for all the same reasons. "Oh, Y-yes! I can barely manage to dancer in front of a small crowd. I barely left my table in the corner at Chrom's wedding." Olivia said with a blush painted face. "You on the other hand were talking to people left and right. You're almost the complete opposite of me!" Olivia then wanted to say that she was even a bit surprised at that point when Robin asked for her company for the ceremony for the simple fact that she might be too terrified to socialize with so many new people. But the dancer let that little thought slide for the moment.

"So you mean, nervous and shy?" Robin replied bluntly.

Olivia lowered her head a bit more. "Uh…W-Well, yes…I guess."

Much to Olivia's surprise Robin shrugged. He stuffed his hands into his cloak pockets. "I don't know about being shy…But being nervous is a different story."

"Huh?!" The dancers head shot back in Robin's direction. She never thought him the nervous type.

Trying to laugh off his own embarrassment, Robin looked down to Olivia who was still walking along right beside him. "Yeah sure, I may look quite sociable, but that doesn't mean I don't get nervous."

"Oh dear, I didn't imagine. You always seemed so confident in battle." Olivia didn't say it but it was rather nice having an actual conversation with Robin for once.

"True." Robin began with a nod. "Planning things out in battle is one thing. I'm pretty confident in my ability to do that, don't get me wrong." The tactician paused for a moment to think over his words. "But talking to so many people from all over the world, that's different. I can talk to them yes, but does it mean I want to…Not exactly…I barely was able to keep myself from igniting a few stuffy noblemen with spells at Chrom's wedding. I think I'm safe in saying that the wedding crowd isn't my social circle of choice."

"I-I never knew, Robin." Olivia mumbled sheepishly. She thought that she might have pried too far for information. But she did always like Robin's spells. Maybe she might see him ignite some noblemen at Lissa's wedding…if she was lucky…

Robin shrugged again. His smile grew larger. "I prefer a different social circle. People that are just as colorful, but needless to say they are much more respectful at least most of the time."

"Er, who might that be?" Olivia didn't see herself as colorful, so she immediately counted herself out.

"Really? It's not that hard to assume who I wish to spend my time with!"

Olivia pulled her ribbon around her body a little more snugly. "I'm sure whoever they may be are much more entertaining."

"You really don't know do you, Olivia?"

"N-No…"

Robin shook his head and began to laugh a bit harder. "Well, I prefer the company of the Shepherds of course!"

She wasn't out of the running yet! "Really?!"

"Ha! Don't act so surprised, Olivia!" Robin began as his smile widened. "You guys are really the only group of friends I have. Not saying that I don't like my peace and quite every once and a while, and not saying that I don't have people in the Shepherds that I don't see eye to eye with…But you guys keep me sane. I appreciate that."

Olivia giggled slightly. Robin's words made her feel a little better. "I thought you liked everyone in the Shepherds?"

Robin laughed a little harder. "I don't dislike anyone, I guess. But I have people who I prefer to spend time with."

There is was again, another one of Robin's open-ended statements that made Olivia feel a bit nervous. "W-Who might those be?" Olivia whispered. She kind of hoped Robin didn't hear her so she wouldn't hear the answer.

The tactician gave Olivia a questioning looked. He looked her up and down again. Robin knew he might be saying a bit too much. But he also knew that this was one of the first conversations they were having that hadn't ended in someone running away screaming like a nutcase. He decided to answer anyway. "I guess if I were to list them…"

Olivia crossed her fingers.

"…Chrom goes without mentioning. Gaius has always been around for me when I needed him. The hard part is getting him on a subject that isn't candy. Vaike is alright to be around at least some of the time. And Donnel had a pretty good head under that cooking pot of his…"

Olivia's heart started to sink.

"…And you, Olivia." Robin said. For a moment he hesitated, but he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving her skin a brief yet gentle rub. "You're always nice to talk to _when I get the chance_."

"D-Do you really mean that?" Olivia stammered, face turning pink. "Or are you just saying that, Robin?"

"Of course I mean it…" Finding Olivia's reply a bit strange, Robin had to pick his next words carefully so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. Although in the long run, Robin's wrong idea might also be the right idea. "…You're much more pleasant to be around than say…Tharja!"

"Oh gods, Tharja…"

Robin smirked and gave yet another nod. "Sometimes I catch her peering through the crack in my door some nights at the Garrison." Both of them knew Tharja was perhaps a little too_ odd_ for comfort. "I swear that witch has it in for me. That look in her eyes just sends shivers down my spine."

Olivia finally managed to laugh again. "Tharja sure does frighten me too!" Her body relaxed a bit more. After what Robin said she knew she might still be in his good graces well enough for…

"Hey, Olivia?" Robin spoke up questioningly. His tone had changed. He was now onto a different topic.

"Er…Y-Yes?"

Robin stuffed his hands back into his pockets and his head looked around the bustling marketplace that they had arrived in. "Like I said, I don't mind being in your company…I'm just a little curious why we are here in the market…More specifically the clothing market." His head darted around from tent to tent as merchants were hawking their wares at every soul that passed by. "You never exactly said where we were going this morning."

There it was. Olivia's cover was broken. She had taken Maribelle's advice in that she might be in the need to purchase a new outfit. Although frankly, she was now having second thoughts about bringing Robin along. Not that anyone else would be been a choice… "Uhm…Well, I uh…" Olivia fumbled with her small bag of coin she had hidden in her other hand.

Mouth hanging open, Robin took no notice of Olivia's struggle to find words. Instead his eyes were drawn to the more formal attire that this particular market square held. It was all things guest might wear to a wedding. "Olivia, er, what exactly are we doing _here_?" Robin had his own thoughts on what might be going on…

Olivia broke down. Robin would've found out sooner or later that afternoon. "Uhm, I took some of Maribelle's advice…"

"Maribelle is giving you advice?" Robin blurted frantically. Thankfully Olivia was too concentrated on assembling words to notice Robin's comment.

"…She might have mentioned that I need to find something more…_appropriate_…to wear to Lissa's wedding. Maribelle said my dancing outfit might be a little too revealing for such a formal occasion." Olivia's face was strawberry red as she spoke. "I wanted to see if you wanted to help me…well…look for something."

Robin's gaze went down to Olivia's clothing and away from her face. He couldn't help it after what she said. He should've thought better, especially in such a public place. Given that he never took much notice before, Robin's next action was as smooth as the surface of a shattered brick. He gave her a good long once over. Not that he minded, but, Olivia might have been showing just a bit too much shoulder…belly…arm…neck…leg…

"Stop staring!" Olivia bellowed. She yanked the white ribbon around her frame. The dancer didn't mention that it felt, perhaps, a tiny bit nice for Robin to admire her like that…even if he did do it in such an obvious way…

Coughing, Robin had to think of something quick or this was going to turn into another situation where Olivia might take off down the street in tears. "Er…I-I…" Once again, Robin was as smooth as a bunch of rocks. "Uhm, I think you look fine just like that! I think you're revealing just the right amount! I wouldn't change one thing!" His words couldn't have sounded any more awkward.

The dancer's eyes grew as wide and Nowi's dragonstone. She had trouble telling if Robin's statement was a complement or an excuse…Or even a bit of both…

Silence…

Olivia regained a small bit of composer. She saw how truly troubled Robin had become at such a simple matter of her clothing. Resisting the urge to take off back to the garrison and hide in a barrel, Olivia managed to take in a good long deep breath. "T-Thank you, Robin." She said slowly. "B-But I think it may be best if we start looking." Although it didn't show on her face, Olivia was smiling in her head.

* * *

Robin knew from the get go that going into Anna's merchant tent was a poor choice. He watched nervously from the entrance of the tent as Olivia and the red-haired woman yapped about which formal dress Olivia would look best in. Robin also knew that since they had entered the tent, there was possibly no leaving without them buying something…

Anna held a large mirror up for Olivia with one hand. The bottom of the mirror rested on the floor. "I think you look fabulous, Olivia!" Anna's shouted in her saleswoman like 'happy' voice. She watched as Olivia modeled the dress she had her eyes on since Robin and she had entered.

"Er…I'm not too sure." Olivia mumbled as she looked herself over. In her head she loved what she had picked out. It wasn't to revealing like her dancing outfit and it did match her favorite colors, white and black. The dancer was trying her hardest not to blush, but having both Anna and Robin eyeing her didn't make the job easy. Olivia turned on her heel toward Robin. The words she spoke were broken and pushed. Olivia was struggling to actually get her voice out there. "U-Uhm…W-What d-do you think, R-Robin?"

Anna snapped at Robin from where she stood. She noticed the young man was still standing in the doorway of the tent. "Come on in!" Anna shouted, motioning with her hand for Robin to come forward. "Give dear Olivia a hand, would ya?"

Robin took a good long look at the new piece of clothing Olivia had chosen. Right off the bat, he could tell why. Olivia wore a dress that came down to her ankles. It was rather simple, not too complex or overly flashy, and flowed around her frame much like her dancing outfit had done. Black in color, with some dashes of white, Robin knew why Olivia seemed to gravitate toward such an outfit. Besides more covering on the torso and legs, the main concept of such a dress remained the same as Olivia's usual wear. It did make her look very proper…Robin still had yet to say anything…

"Hey!" The merchant laughed with a shake of her head. "Ain't you going to say something? You can't leave a girl waiting like that with that dumb look on your face!"

Robin snapped back to reality. His gaze went straight to Olivia's. She was looking at him questioningly, almost pleading for an answer. And her face grew darker red, either she was blushing or holding her breath as she waited. "It's…" A pause. "…Wonderful! I think it really suits you, Olivia!"

"R-Really?" Olivia mumbled as she turned back toward the mirror Anna was holding. "It's not too much or anything? You're not just saying that to get this over with?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Robin blurted. He really did feel that Olivia looked rather attractive in the dress, not that he didn't think she looked any less attractive in her dancing outfit but…

Anna wasted no time in jumping in. "Great!" She bellowed. "Now then, how are you going to pay for this fine piece of craftsmanship?!" Like always, it was all about the money.

Olivia reached for her bundle of clothes, grabbing the small bag of coin she had brought with her. The dancer tossed it toward the merchant. Her eyes glanced back to herself in the mirror. "I think that should be enough. I've been saving up money for a while now; I think I can spare a few coins for this."

Robin bit his bottom lip. Something about the look in Anna's eyes when she caught the bag of coins didn't sit right with him.

"Uh, sorry Olivia, but this isn't enough." Anna stated in a monotone. Her eyes narrowed.

There it was…Robin could only watch as it went downhill from there. He started toward Anna and Olivia from across the room.

Olivia tensed up. "B-But that's all I can afford!" The look on her face said she didn't want to give up the dress.

Anna didn't waste any time. "I can't cut my price too far, even for you." She looked from the dancer to farther back in her tent. "I have some cheaper rags farther back if you want to take a look. What you got in here should cover it." The merchant tossed the leather coin bag up and down in her hands.

Olivia let out a long and pained sigh. "I should've guessed…" She mumbled in defeat and her head tilted forward. "…I'll go take this off. I should've never gotten my hopes up. I won't look good in such a thing anyway." Olivia whispered with a frown. Neither Anna nor Robin was able to say anything before Olivia walked away towards the back of the tent where the changing area was.

Another silence…

Anna cranked her head back to Robin. "So…Why are _you_ here?"

Robin didn't say a word. He still was trying to picture Olivia in something other than that dress she wanted. Anna's words went in one ear and out the other.

The merchant elbows Rob in the ribs. "I can see that look in your eyes. Don't say I don't know what you two are up to." She still got no reply "Ey! Dancer got your tongue?" Anna said slyly with a wink.

He snapped back to Anna. Robin knew what she meant. She made it sound so fowl. "Er…What?"

"Come on dearie. I know what you two are here for." Anna chuckled again. "Olivia brought you here so she can get your opinion on something, eh?"

"If you want to put it that way…Yes…"

Anna shrugged and looked to the sealed off changing area. "Too bad she didn't have enough coin. Poor girl looked mighty charming in that." She was about to walk away when Robin spoke.

Taking in a gulp of courage, Robin grabbed ahold of Anna's arm. "Say…Uh…How about we cut a deal?" Robin whispered quietly, using his hand to block any sound from going in Olivia's direction. What he was about to do sent even a larger shiver down his spine than Tharja could cause any day.

"Oh, a deal?" Anna replied having her interest perked.

Robin glanced away and then back again. "How much is Olivia missing in terms of money."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "She doesn't even have half."

That wasn't a good sign, but Robin continued on anyway. He reached into his cloak and pulled out his own, larger, bag of coin. He had to take in another breath of courage. "How about, if I pay the difference with a little extra for you to tell her that you are selling it to her for cheap. Don't tell her I did this."

"Done!" Anna barked. Her mind was made in seconds. She snatched Robin's entire coin bag out from his hands. "You got yourself a deal mister, no take-backs…You're a mighty fine gentleman to do such a thing." Anna ended with a nudge.

The two broke apart as they heard the changing room curtain being pulled back.

Robin breathed a slight sigh of relief. Without a moment to lose, Olivia had remerged again and was striding up toward them. The dress she wanted was folded neatly in her arms.

"Ey, Olivia!" Anna called with a wave of her arms, fulfilling her half of the bargain. "Looks like it's your lucky day! The dress is yours!" Briefly she pivoted her face toward Robin and gave yet another wink.

Even from where he stood Robin could see Olivia's face light up. It was the first time he had seen her smile so brightly. The dancer looked like she might just start dancing on the spot.

Olivia finally had her _respectable _dress…

And Robin was now broke…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here is chapter #7 everyone. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**As you can see we are getting a bit more into the fluffy-happy kind of things we will be seeing for the next few chapters. (Don't say I didn't warn you)!**

**I'll keep this note rather short for the sake of time! Ha-ha!**

**There will be a small pause between this update and the next. For my two main stories I'm working on, this one and another, the upcoming chapters are quite large in terms of content, details, plot development, and overall length. I'll do my best not to keep you waiting too long though. (While you wait you can also check out my other story if you want. It's a Full Metal Panic story you can find by just clicking my profile. But you don't need to, I won't force you)!**

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think! I always love feedback, and It's because of ya'll that I keep writing this story! You've made it my most popular ever. Thank you so much!**

**Thanks again for all your support,**

**_MrWatch_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 8: Not Written In Books.**

For Olivia, she now thought that perhaps getting Robin to ask her to this wedding might have been the easy part. It was now finding him at such an event that was proving to be the challenge. Olivia and Robin had arrived at the wedding together as planned. Without saying, Lissa and Frederick's wedding ceremony was fantastical. It must be every girls dream to have a wedding such as that. Frederick stood stern and tall while Lissa looked absolutely stunning in her gown. The entire wedding was put together like a beautiful puzzle. All of Ylisse and then some must've have arrived for the event. Sitting room in the castle was quickly full up and people, young and old, lined the streets of Ylisstol. Olivia and Robin were witness to the ceremony up close thanks to Chrom. Thankfully the Exalt, as well as close friend, was able to seat the pair within meter of the couple during the ceremony. Although Frederick would not travel to some far away kingdom, Chrom himself seemed in near tears in letting his sister go without his older sister around…

Later that eve, by the time the reception rolled around, Robin just seemingly vanished from Olivia's side. Aside from the Shepherd that surrounded them, Olivia did feel rather…alone…It wasn't that she had a problem with Maribelle's long drawn out speeches with big words that Olivia didn't quite understand, Nowi's childish playfulness as she ran around stalking Donnel everywhere the farm boy went, or even Virion's constant drunken advances upon learning that Robin had left Olivia's side. Olivia never found that blue-haired archer her _type_. Virion was by no means unkind or rude, but Olivia sometime felt that sometimes there might have been an extra pair of eyes during the women's time in the bathing tent. He was just a little too forward with his _urges_ for her liking.

Aside from her missing escort, Olivia found the reception rather enjoyable. The food was warm and hearty and the drink was sweet. Smells of the large fire on which the cooks roasted their beast of choice flowed over the crowd and whet their appetite. While there was a strangulating amount of bodies that pushed by one another, most of those bodies made no effort to actually make conversation with the dancer. Olivia was worried that people might be swarming around her; instead many of the guests were too busy occupying themselves with food drink or dance to pay attention to the pink-haired woman in the black and white dress. Not saying that a few didn't try. Those few noblemen that did were not surprisingly greeted with a blank stare and stutters before Olivia would vanish back into the crowd. Olivia had other things, in fact other people, on her mind than conversing with a drunkard noble who might only see her as a bed warmer that particular night.

Pushing her way through the thick crowd, Olivia furiously attempted to find Robin, or maybe find someone who may know where the tactician might have hidden himself away. Olivia didn't say it, or let it be seen on her face, but she had actually become rather worried. In the days before the wedding, Robin had said to her that he didn't enjoy large crowds, particularly large crowds of noblemen. Olivia worried that perhaps someone might have gotten under Robin's skin and turned his mood sour. The pair had even yet to dance once that night. She had summoned up all of her courage earlier in the day to ready herself for such an act with Robin in a crowded place where countless eyes would be watching. But as the moon began to rise higher in the star filled sky, Olivia felt that the chance for them to share that memory was swiftly fleeting.

Olivia burst from the crowd and into a smaller clearing. Behind her the more massive crowd was gathered around Lissa and Frederick, giving them their congratulations and best wishes. Those two, especially Lissa, were enjoying all the attention. Much better her than Olivia. In front of her lay the long tables of food. A few guests that had been invited into the massive castle courtyard had circulated around the silver platters from everything to barbequed bear to powdered chocolate candies that Olivia didn't know the name of. Everything still smelt as tempting as ever. The roast bear was a request of Chrom's, something about saying it was Lissa and Frederick's_ favorite_. Much of the crowd had already gone through and feasted until their bellies near burst. And she remembered that Robin and she did have a nice time eating together in the company of Chrom and Sumia. While Olivia didn't have trouble conversing with those two, having Robin nearby during dinner might have helped soothe the dancer's nerves. It was only after they had eaten that Robin had vanished.

Moving closer to the table, Olivia spotted a fellow shepherd that could be able to aid her. Circling around the white clothed table like a shark was a sticky fingered thief. Gaius must've been in ecstasy at the sight of all that sweet and sugary food. Olivia watched as his hands moved fanatically from platter to platter, scooping the miscellaneous treats into his mouth like a squirrel preparing for winter. His lips were covered in white powdered sugar as he eagerly ate off a plate of breaded sweet breads. He brushed his hands across his black clothing, leaving trails of white sugar. Gaius must've been in heaven. Yet he wasn't the only Shepherd nearby. From across the clearing Olivia spotted a small gather of her companions. Vaike, Chrom, Sumia, and Stahl had all shared Olivia's idea and broke from the mass of bodies that congratulated the two newlyweds. Not surprisingly, Vaike was attempting to explain something about his muscles as shown by his constant flexing.

Olivia opted for the closer and less crowded option. She knew that Gaius was one of Robin's closest friends. Like Chrom, Robin often shared a great deal with the thief. But in her own terms, Olivia had barely spoken to Gaius outside of the garrison. Olivia began to inch closer. Perhaps Gaius may know where Robin had vanished off to.

The dancer crept up slowly. Gaius was sort of frightening by the way he was chowing down on the food before him. Olivia's voice started as a whisper. "Er…Uhm, Gaius?"

"_Sugar…"_ Was the only reply Olivia had gotten and it wasn't directed toward her. The thief was still pushing sweet cake after sweet cake into his mouth. Gaius hadn't taken note of Olivia standing beside him.

Olivia's timid voice grew a little louder. "Gaius?"

Nothing. No reply. Just more crumbs falling to the floor.

"Gaius!" Olivia blurted loudly as she reached forward to softly tug on his black headband.

Head turning quickly to the side, Gaius stared with a full mouth at the pink-haired dancer. He didn't say anything at first. Gaius only looked blankly and wide-eyed toward Olivia for the longest time. His lips attempted to keep his mouthful of food in his mouth instead of on the ground. Slowly his jaw began to move, chewing. Gaius even chewed slowly. Something about the look he was giving made Olivia feel a tad bit uneasy. It was like she had pulled the tail of a wyvern in the middle of its meal.

Olivia took a small step backward. Her faced turned red and the dancer's head sank low on her shoulders. Gaius was still giving her that blank look as he chewed. Olivia's voice dropped back into that shy whisper. "Er, I'm s-sorry, Gaius…" She began eyes darting away back toward the large crowd. "…I didn't mean to…u-uh…disturb you."

Gaius swallowed a bit, yet still had to continue chewing. His cheeks were still puffed outward, full of food.

"Oh gods, I disturbed you didn't I?" Olivia felt a panic attack coming on. She wanted nothing more than to sink back into that crowd and become nobody again. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to take you away from your…"

With a half full mouth, Gaius finally spoke in a muffled shout. "H-Hey now, Olivia!" Gaius began, swallowing one cheek full of cake. "I was just enjoying the delicacies here. Some of this is the best stuff I've ever tasted! No need to get that berry-colored hair of yours all tangled!" As he finished he sucked in the rest of his cake from the other cheek, chewing slowly, savoring the flavor.

"Er…" Olivia was having trouble looking at Gaius. Maybe she didn't want to ask him where Robin had gone. Doing so might imply that she had simply lost him amongst the crowd. "Uhm…H-How are you?! I see you're enjoying those cakes!" She blurted nervously.

Gaius finished off what was left in his mouth with a large gulp. He breathed in and out once, readying himself for conversation after such a meal. "I'm doing as well as can be. Get a little sugar in my system and watch out!" He said with a smirk. Gaius had to readjust his headband after Olivia had tugged on it. "What's going on, Twinkle Toes?"

Olivia folded her arms across her chest, pivoting her head around to see if anyone else was listening. "N-Nothing at all!" She said back as she pushed out a smile. "I'm just…er…seeing how everyone is doing!"

If anyone could smell something fishy, it would be Gaius. He immediately picked up on what Olivia wasn't saying. An outstretched arm grabbed another handful of those small powdered cakes and plopped one into his mouth. The words he spoke were muffled once more. An eyebrow was raised. "Well, I'm doing dandy…You on the other hand are out of character." Crumbs started falling from his mouth. "I've never seen you walking around asking someone out of the blue about how they are doing…Either you've turned over a new leaf or something smells fishy, and it ain't that baked fish over on the other table."

Gaius had smelt Olivia's plan to avoid the topic out even before scheme was done cooking. Olivia cringed. Gritting her teeth, she sheepishly attempted to dodge another arrow. "U-Uh, what makes you think that, G-Gaius?"

The thief paused for a moment. His eyes wandered around Olivia's face. He had a look of knowing something Olivia didn't, but he was much better at hiding it than Olivia. "For starters you aren't exactly the girl who would come up and start talking to me out of nowhere." He swallowed the first cake and shoved another in his mouth. "For the second course, that look on your face just screams something is wrong. And for desert…" Gaius looked about and then locked his eyes back on Olivia. "…where is Robin? I thought he was going to be with you tonight? He didn't scramble off to find another sweet thing did he? I didn't take Robin for that kind of guy." Gaius chuckled a bit at his joke.

Ouch. Gaius' joke went right over Olivia's head. There was something that Olivia didn't think of. She started to think that Robin might have run off with someone else. Her heart started to beat a little fast at the thought. Words just started to pour out of her mouth in panic. "O-Oh, no, I don't think he would invite me h-here with him to just…I h-hope he didn't…I-I think he was happy when we were together earlier."

"Hold on now!" Gaius snapped back swiftly. He knew that perhaps he had chosen the wrong example. "I'm not implying he did. It's just strange to see ya'll apart right now…I'm mean, he was interested in coming here with you, right?" The thief thought back to his previous experience working with Robin. The last he remembered was Robin was still having troubling coming to terms with it all. He dare not share his part in all of it.

"Maybe…Robin did ask me, of course." Olivia began twiddling her fingers, but this time there was no white ribbon in her hands. "I hope he didn't find me _boring_ or anything." She started to stare at the ground. Trailing off, the words that came out of Olivia's mouth became only mumbles. In praying to the gods, she hoped with all her might that Robin hadn't found her boring enough to vanish with another woman for the rest of the night. Even Olivia didn't feel like Robin was that kind of man…On the other hand, Olivia thought to herself she might a little inadequate in terms of…

Snapping his fingers in front of her eyes, Gaius pulled Olivia's frolicking attention back from whatever dance it was doing. "Ey, Twinkle Toes…" He began. "…I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about Robin running off with another gal. If I know Robin, he ain't that kind of guy. He isn't someone who would switch candies midway through."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. She had to think a moment due to the fact that Gaius just compared her to a candy.

Gaius looked around for a moment and bit his bottom lip. "Er, not that you're a candy, Twinkle Toes." He cleared his throat and he continued on. "But, I'm confident that Robin wouldn't stand you up. As Chrom's tactician, Bubbles would know better than to give himself a name like that at an event like this…"

"I guess you have a point." Olivia murmured, pushing her index fingers together, still thinking that Robin might have done such a thing. Olivia could only frightfully imagine what those two would be doing right now if Robin did run off…

Gaius began to speak once more, but something drew Olivia's attention…

Something moved far behind Gaius. A man in a deep purple coat snuck around Chrom and his group and vanished through an archway that lead into another part of the castle. His head was hung low, seemingly out of shame…

"…that all said. I'm sure Robin just snuck away for a bit to…" Gaius watched as Olivia stepped around him without saying a word. "Ey, Twinkle Toes, where you going?"

Olivia stepped forward with narrowed eyes. "R-Robin?!"

* * *

The new courtyard that Olivia had entered was strangely quiet. While it may not have been completely silent, it wasn't as deafening as the area where all the guests had congregated. Olivia could still hear the faint echo of the clamor of voice and the slow tempo of the dancing music flowing over into her courtyard. It was a little more peaceful. There wasn't any sort of massive crowd to make her feel uncomfortable or some Shepherd that would come up and start a conversation.

Rather peaceful in setting, the courtyard had a stark difference than the one Olivia had just escaped from. There were no large tables set up with food. There were no crowds of swarming noblemen. And there were no large fires that lit up the ground as if it were daylight. Grass filled the center of the square castle space. Colorful flower bushes dotted the cobblestone pathways as they twisted and turned around tiny little ponds with little tiny orange scaled fish. Moonlight reflected off the water's surface and there was even a tiny tree or two that caught the reflecting light…Robin's dimly lit body sat next to a stone pillar near one of those ponds.

Olivia crept forward through another small archway. In the dim yellow lantern light Olivia could see Robin's feet sticking out from behind a stone column on the edge of the courtyard. He was mostly covered in shadow where he sat on the grass. The dancer couldn't see him fully as she snuck up from behind. Something was in his hands. Robin's fingers were flipping some object around frantically…At least now Olivia knew that Robin hadn't stood her up and ran off with another woman to spend the night with. But she was curious why he had isolated himself in such a way.

She crept ever so slowly closer. Olivia made sure to stay on the grass that would dampen her sound. As she drew nearer the dancer could barely start to make out a few of the drawings in the book…A twig snapped under her foot…She was had!

Robin nearly toppled over with a heart attack. Olivia had never seen him stand so quickly. The book he had in his hands fell lifeless into the grass. All the pages Olivia wanted to see were now face down in the green blades. She wondered what could be so important that Robin would abandon her in the middle of such a large party. Olivia glanced to Robin. His face was red and flustered, staring blankly right at her with the widest eyes she had ever seen. It looked like he was strangling to breathe.

"O-Olivia!" Robin stammered in a loud whisper. "I'm…It's…Uh…" Reading all the books in the world wouldn't have help the man put together an elegant and believable response.

Olivia glanced off to the side, not liking the way Robin was looking at her. "What are you doing here by yourself, Robin?" She questioned bluntly, unable to help the fact that her words came off sounding angry. Her hands were folded in front of her, thumbs nervously rubbing across her skin.

Wincing, Robin knew Olivia had caught him red handed. He cringed, and looked away just like she was doing. Frantically trying to come up with an excuse, Robin had nothing. His faced turned bright red. "I-I was just…Er…"

"I thought you asked me here tonight because you wanted to spend time with me." Olivia continued sheepishly and with a frown. She started to feel a little ashamed of herself for scolding Robin like this, yet Olivia couldn't help but feel a bit _unwanted_ by Robin because of his actions. "I've barely seen you all night. I…I was a little worried you found me b-b-boring…"

Robin's head started to hang low. The look on his face said there was something on his mind. But he could manage to say it.

"…But I found you out here reading by yourself." Olivia sighed. Her bottom lip trembled a bit. This was exactly what she feared might happen. "I know I'm not that special or anything…But at least I think I'm more interesting than a book…"

"O-Olivia…"

"…That is, unless you really think I am boring." Olivia whispered, taking no notice of Robin's words. "I know I'm not much to look at…But I really thought that tonight might be…Uhm…Well…" The dancer trailed off. She could really admit such a thing in front of Robin…at least not now…

Robin spoke up, a little louder this time. "Olivia, you're not uninteresting…" He began as he tried with all his might to meet Olivia's eyes. "It's just that…well…" Even Chrom's great tactician had frogs in his throat. "There is something that…"

Olivia began to reach for the book that lay on the grass.

Picking up the pace of his explanation, Robin still couldn't form a sentence. "Olivia, there is something that I need you to know…I know it's not an excuse to leave you all by yourself like I did…But…Er…" Robin's eyes grew wide with horror as he watched Olivia get closer to the book. "I never really wanted you to find out…so…"

Grasping the spine, Olivia lifted the book into her palms. She flipped it over. Written in thick black ink was the title, _'How to Dance.'_

Robin's heart dropped. All he could feel was the immense wave of shame and embarrassment wash over his body. A hand went to his forehead and eyes, covering them as if the action would simply make him vanish from the world. Olivia had found him out. Out of the shame he felt, he ran the hand on his face through his hair and over his head. In one quick motion he tugged his deep purple hood over his hair and down as far is it could go over his face. Olivia had still yet to say a word. Robin backed up and placed his back against that stone pillar he was once reading against. His body slid down and sat on the cold green ground. All the magic he could summon would not save him now. It was all over for him now.

The dancer just stood there looking at the front page of the tome. Her expression had yet to change…

Yes, for Robin it felt like the end of the world. He shot his legs out from under him and slouched over. His hood fell a little farther over his head, no longer being able to see Olivia standing above him. Robin started to mumble again. "There…There were some things I never remembered when Chrom found me. G-Gods, I don't even know if I even knew in the first place."

Still no reply from Olivia…

Robin only heard the sound of the book falling to the grass and the faint noise of moving footsteps. He assumed that Olivia was on her way out to find someone else to spend the night with. He started to mumble his apology. "I'm sorry if I ruined this for you. I-I mean, I knew you were looking forward to this and all…There really isn't an excuse for me to have left you alone and everything…I just…" The tactician took in a long deep breath. "…I didn't want to feel…inadequate…"

"Robin…I…"

He perked up. Robin felt Olivia tug his hood back onto his shoulders. Pivoting his head to the side, Robin watched as Olivia sat down in the grass right beside him. Strangely, she was actually smiling. His posture straightened a little.

"…I…I would've never thought as you as inadequate." Olivia said softly. Her warm smile widened a bit. "I thought you were thinking the same of me when you vanished."

Robin had trouble managing any reply. But Olivia kept on speaking.

"It's funny, I thought you ran off with another woman. It was really silly of me to think that." The dancer said with a quiet giggle.

"It just didn't want to let you down…Think about it, a dancer dancing with someone who can't dance?" Robin replied twiddling his thumbs. "It's unheard of. Either way I would've just made a fool of myself if I tried. I probably would've been better off having you go with someone else."

Olivia scooted in a bit closer on the grass. She paused a moment and her face turned red. Than the dancer reached forward. Gripping Robin's hand in her own, Olivia gave the tactician a reassuring squeeze. Olivia didn't think of letting go…Nor did she have plans to…Shyly, Olivia spoke again. "I don't see why I would do a thing like that…Even if you can't dance it was still fun for me while you were with me…I…I really enjoyed myself tonight, Robin. You were good company. It was nice to spend time with you."

Robin shrugged. Her words were doing little to wash away the shame he felt for leaving her out to dry. And he took no notice of Olivia not letting go. Robin then tilted his head away from the ground. There she was. That dancer was looking him straight in the eyes. Something about the smile she had did make him feel somewhat better. Having no reply, the tactician fell silent.

Silence…The two sat there in the dim lamplight. They could still hear the faint sounds of the crowds talking and the music playing from over the walls…

"Heh, Uhm, R-Robin?" Olivia said with a dim, yet nervous smile grow on her face.

"Y-Yeah?"

Olivia's strawberry red blush returned as her eyes darted away. "You know…If you want to learn how to dance, there is another way you know…It's a little faster and more fun than reading a book."

Robin sat up a little straighter. "Oh?"

Smirking, she gave his hand another little tug. "I-I can teach you." Olivia peeped. "I'm not much of a teacher, but we can take it slow…The music is still playing and we can hear it. W-We can do it right now if you want. Right here, we can dance right here. No one will see us." Her smile grew larger. "I…I like it very much if I taught you how to dance, Robin."

For a moment, Robin paused. It felt like there was a lump in his throat. But finally, he managed to say something silently back. "I'd…I'd like that very much, Olivia."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whelp, there it is! **

**I know it's not what some of ya'll were probably expecting, but I felt like this fit a little bit more with the feeling I was going for. Don't worry, you'll still be getting that happy-vibe for a few more chapters. That's why I writing this story anyway! Ha-ha!**

**Anyway, I'll keep off my rambling because there isn't much need to say besides: _stick around for the next chapter! _If you liked this one, you'll love the next one!**

**_Finally, I'd really like to thank all of you for supporting this story. Every single review, follow, favorite has meant a lot to me. You've all made this my most popular and fastest growing story ever. Every single review, favorite, follow has meant so much to me in words I can't even summon. You guys have been good to me for my first ever Fire Emblem story. I hope I keep this up as the story continues! Thanks, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all!_**

**That said, _please leave a review_ and tell me what you think. I know this isn't the most action/drama/angst filled story ever, but I set out to write something happy that was a break from my usual heavy/sad stuff. Every review gets my writing engine going. This story wouldn't have been possible without all of you! In addition, if you feel the need to stick up a conversation, just send me a PM and I'll reply! I always enjoy meeting new people!**

**Thanks again,**

_**MrWatch**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

"248…"

There was the sound of a single coin being dropped into a bag. It jingled against the other pieces of gold as it settled into place.

"249…"

Another coin fell into the bag. Just like the last it rolled over more pieces like it until it stopped moving. The small leather pouch swayed back and forth as the person holding began to walk steadily down the dimly lit street.

"250!"

The final coin was dropped into the rest. Being swiftly pulled shut, the jangling noise of the coins vanished from the streets.

"Phew, that's all of 'em!" Olivia purred with delight as he eyes lay locked onto the small brown satchel that held her glimmering yellow currency. She clutched it tightly in her hands. Nothing or nobody would be able to snatch that piece of leather from her slender fingers. The dancer tossed it up and down in her palm briefly, feeling the weight of the gold and the pride of having hard money in her fingertips. That little bag of coin was something special to her. It never left her sight, not even for an instant…Olivia let out a small huff and gave a nod. "…Still a long way to go, though."

Walking forward a few more steps Olivia was finally able to peel her eyes away from her bag of coinage. She was back on the empty streets of Ylisstol. Unlike the week before, no longer did massive crowds of travels crowd the streets. The people that had come for Lissa and Frederick's wedding had long since vanished. They returned home, wherever that may be. Olivia was alone again, but happy. It was a nice change having all those people around, but she couldn't deny the peaceful nights did hold a special place in her heart. A few people moved here and there. Regular people, regular persons of Ylisstol walked back and forth, going about their usual business as they always had done. Dark sky above, the evening that had settled upon the peaceful city was like a long awaited breather after a fierce battle. That comparison might have been Chrom's favorite.

Nonetheless, Olivia kept on walking. Her sandals clacked silently as the light-footed dancer strode down the street. She still clutched that little brown bag tightly in her hands. Looking up at the black canvas that was the sky, the dancer saw no shimmering silver stars. The night sky was pitch black. Clouds blotted out everything. Even the setting sun and its orange glow on the horizon couldn't pieces the thick black masses above. Simply there was nothingness above her. Olivia drew a long deep breath in. The air was heavy and damp. In her nose she could smell the rain and mist. Her eyes darted forward. A light grey mist began to roll into the streets. Lanterns and the lights they gave off filled Ylisstol with a strange ambience, the calm before the storm. Olivia heard the silent roll of thunder off in the distance. Rain was coming soon.

Olivia was so drawn in with the world around her she didn't hear the swiftly approaching footsteps of coming approaching from behind…

A loud voice called out from behind her. "What are you doing, Olivia?"

"EEEEEEEEEK!" The dancer's heart nearly burst from her chest. Olivia jumped forward, grasping her bag of coin a little tighter as she pin-wheeled around on her heel. She was ready to fight off any ruffian that might think of her as a midnight snack.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Robin blurted frantically, coming to a halt before the dancer. His face looked a little distressed as his own action. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Olivia took a few seconds to actually take notice that it was Robin. Half in fright Olivia stood there motionless. Her eyes looked Robin up and down, and slowly, her heart began to slow. "Oh. It's okay, Robin." Olivia began as she started to calm, a faint smile crawling across her face. She thanked the gods that it was her friend and not some lurking thug. "I just didn't see you there." Olivia couldn't help but feel that little bit safer.

Almost immediately the pair began to walk down the street together. They started toward the Garrison. Both of them shared the idea of heading for their beds for the eve…It became sort of second nature for Olivia and Robin to be together since the wedding. At least it was second nature to them. Most of their interaction was nothing more than casual conversation and perhaps a meal together…Although many of the other Shepherds had yet to take notice…

Robin took his stride right up besides Olivia. Still they continued toward the Garrison. He had a little grin on his face. Looking down, Robin locked eyes with Olivia's little leather bag that she clutched in a death-grip. It perked his interests and was the only thing in sight he could quickly strike up a conversation about. "Um, so if you don't mind me asking, what's in the bag there?" Robin questioned politely, nodding his head toward the pouch.

"Hm? Bag? What bag?" Olivia gasped. Looking around she tried to find a place to hide her little collection. Nothing, at least nowhere to hide it with her dancing outfit on. Robin had found her out. The dancer looked down and held the bag out in admittance. "Ooooooh, THIS bag!" Olivia's head sank. "Er, it's nothing really. Just a few coins…"

"Keeping a secret stash, are you?" Robin jested with a chuckle. He found it a little funny that Olivia would try and hide it in plain sight with no success.

Olivia cringed. "It's money I've been saving out of my wages, I'll have you know!" She gave him a small elbow in the side and her eyes shifted forward. "Sheesh. "Secret stash" indeed." Olivia hissed with a frown. "You make it sound so sinister."

"I'm sorry." The tactician coughed and his smile vanished. Those might not have been the best words to use. Once again, reading all those books didn't help him all the time. "I certainly didn't mean to imply anything untoward." Robin rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his hair. "I'm just impressed is all. It takes real dedication to save on a soldier pay."

Still continuing their walk back to the Garrison, a faint flicker of lightning lit up the clouds above. A low roll of thunder soon followed. While it still had yet to rain, the increasing heaviness in the air and the thickening mist was a sign for the downpour to come…

Frown fading from Olivia's face, she subconsciously took a single step closer to Robin's side. Their arms were nearly pressed together. "Oh! Thank you, Robin." Olivia cooed. Her eyes closed as she started warmly smiling. She released the hand closest to Robin from her moneybag. "Such praise means quite a lot coming from you…" Olivia then brought her free arm around Robin's. Slender fingers got a grip on his coat as the dancer let Robin lead on. She wouldn't have dared tried such a thing before their time together at the wedding. Even now Olivia thought it might be too forward.

"It does?" Robin said as his face turned a little shade of pink. Thankfully, his blush couldn't be seen in the darkness. "Huh. I've never thought of myself as anything spec-." He could finish his words when a flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder brought him to a halt. Poor Robin was have trouble comprehending Olivia's hold on his arm and the storm that was about to start raging above. The tactician started standing there with a rather stunned look plastered on his face…

Flashes of lightning began to light up the sky above Ylisstol like fireworks. Loud rolls of thunder echoed off the stone walls and down the long streets. One by one, little droplets of water began to fall from the black clouds. As Olivia and Robin stood motionless in the road, the thunderstorm above had arrived at last and was about to unleash its full force upon the city below…

Finally, Olivia took notice of her grip on Robin. While she didn't jump away or scream, the dancer did release her hand. Backing away, Olivia glanced from side to side. That feeling of immense shyness began swelling in her gut, even if Robin didn't say anything against her action. Her shyness around him was simply out of habit now. Nervously, she cranked her head back and opened her mouth. "Aaaaaaaaayway, I've got to run." Olivia huffed as the rain started to fall faster around her. She had to think up an excuse before breaking down in front of Robin. "I'm on mess duty tonight." The dancer managed a sheepish giggle. "You know what they say right? A hungry Shepherd is a big jerk!"

Robin's reply was slow. Something about what Olivia had just said didn't make sense to him. "Is that what they say?" He murmured, perplexed. "I had no idea." It was then he remembered that there was no messed duty that night. Olivia was up to something…

Olivia began to back away from Robin. Not looking where she was going, her leather coin-bag snagged against an empty market stall. The bottom of it began to pour coins just like the sky above poured water. Many of the coins started to roll away. And as she moved farther away the bag became caught, falling from Olivia's hand.

"…Ah!" Robin called out when he noticed the rolling coins. "Olivia, wait! You dropped your secret stash!"

That was the final little push Olivia needed to be brought into a panic. "Will you PLEASE stop calling it that?!" She bellowed, scooping the bag up off the ground. Still coins continued to fall. "You make it sound like I stole it or something. People will get suspicious!"

"Well, whatever you want to call it, you're losing it as we speak! Look at all the coins rolling down the hill!"

"ARRRGH!" Olivia cried, taking off down the hill after her gold. Tenderly she held the bag where it had torn, preventing anymore escapees. "Why do coins have to be so darn round!" Picking up the final piece of money, Olivia rounded a random corner, taking off at a sprint and vanishing from Robin's sight. She couldn't bear to be seen by him after this little embarrassment…

* * *

"F-F-Freezing!" Olivia stuttered as more and more cold rain pelted her in the face. She raised a single hand in an attempt shield her eyes from the falling water. "T-This rain is f-f-freez-z-zing!" Her body was soaked to the bone, clothing, hair skin, everything was covered in water. The white dancing ribbon she had wrapped herself in proved no use in shielding her body from the water that poured down from the sky. It was now at time like these Olivia had wished she wore something more suitable for such weather.

Another huge crash of lightning and thunder rumbled through the streets. Olivia could feel the sound hit her in the chest like a fist. Howling winds came from every alleyway. It seemed like it might push Olivia of her feet the gust became so strong. More lightning and thunder came from above, unrelenting in force. The full might of the thunderstorm was upon Ylisstol.

Olivia, after fleeing from Robin, had gotten caught in the storm. The weather came down on her quicker than she had expected. Frantically she was trying to make her way back to the Garrison. Yet in the barely few feet barely visible in front of her, all that met her eyes was rain and mist. Pressing herself up against a nearby building, Olivia tried her hardest to get her bearings. Each passing moment she regretted having left Robin's side in her fluster. "L-Lost!" The dancer pouted. She pulled her arms a little closer to her chest for warmth. The rain was cold, chilling her to the core. "I can't believe I'm lost."

The building she hid under gave her only partial shelter. Blistering winds still bit at her skin and rain run-off poured over her pink hair. "The Garrison has to be around here somewhere." At least Olivia thought she might be getting closer…There was another harsh crash of thunder. Like the last, the sound punched her in the center of the chest. A large drop of water hit her right between the eyes. "Oooh, let this be over…"

A faint voice was carried on the wind. Olivia couldn't make it out but it was defiantly there…

Olivia tilted her head in the voice's direction. Through the rain and fog a cloaked figure strode toward her, a hand held in front of its face to protect it from the rain and wind. Another flash of lightning lit up the street. There was a familiar face under the hood. And Olivia could make out the color of the garment, deep purple…

"Olivia!" Robin called out as he splashed through a large puddle of murky water. Striding up to her he took shelter underneath the same building. His cloaked frame blocked a little bit of the rain and wind that was attacking Olivia's body. "By the gods, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He began frantically and out of breath.

Lowering her hand, Olivia looked up under Robin's hood. His face was full of concern. That cloak must've kept him relatively dry and warm. He wasn't shivering like Olivia. "I-I've b-been…Er…" The dancer mumbled as her bottom lip shook from the cold. "…I got l-lost in the fog." Olivia admitted. "I've never been really good with directions, Robin. And this city is so big…I…I could find my way back after the storm rolled in."

Robin let out a long sigh a relief. He grinned as his expression softened. "I'm glad you're alright, though…" He took another step closer, inching a little farther under the building as the wind assaulted his back. His words were light hearted and caring. "…I got worried when I arrived at the Garrison. When you weren't there before me I came back out to look for you."

Olivia cringed. "Y-You were worried about m-me? Oh gods, I've been such a pain. I'm s-sorry!" The dancer never took pleasure in people risking their wellbeing on her behalf. She never liked being looked after as if helpless…But, there was a little hint of something in her chest that made her glad to hear those words from Robin. She could help but stare up at him after that…

The tactician opened his mouth to say something. He was stopped cold at Olivia's stare. Twice more he tried to say something before words finally came out on the third try. "I…Uhm…" Robin glanced off to the side and then forward again. "…Well, of course I was worried…Er, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, sorry…"

"…Sorry?"

Olivia lowered her head a little bit on her shoulders. She noticed that she was staring at him. "I was-." Unable to come to terms with her own staring, Olivia changed her direction. "…I didn't mean to be such a pain. I'm pretty useless, aren't I?" A fake smile appeared on Olivia. Pulling her arms around her, the dancer gave a vain attempt and preserving some body heat. Her bottom lip began to shiver.

"I wouldn't say you're useless, Olivia, far from actually!" Robin was still slow on the reply. He wanted to avoid any sort of emotion breakdown from Olivia again. Then he noticed her trembling. "But…How about we get out of this rain and back to the Garrison? If you start shaking anymore it might look like you're dancing."

"W-What?" Olivia said, face turning red.

Robin chuckled and looked down at himself. "It was a joke, Olivia." For a few brief moments he thought something over in his head. Then unbuttoning his coat and pulling it off his shoulders, Robin brought his arms and cloak around Olivia. The deep purple cloak was a bit big on her, yet it still fit.

Standing there motionless, Olivia didn't exactly have words for what Robin had just done.

Leaning in, Robin gave the cloak a little tug, fitting it snuggly onto the small dancer. He pulled the large hood over her head. "It may be a little big…" Robin whispered nervously, resisting the urge to turn pink. "…But it's warm and will keep the water off of you."

"T-Thank you, R-Robin…" She whispered hoarsely. It was no use. Olivia's face was painted strawberry red. The dancer began staring again. That cloak sure was warm. It made her feel better already.

Looking over his shoulder, Robin gave a little nod. Breathing in deeply he pivoted his head back. "Let's get back to the Garrison. By the looks of it, this storm won't let up for a while. I don't think either of us wants to get sick."

* * *

Robin had to push the Garrison door shut. The wind was pushing back with all its might. It howled as it screamed through the gap. But with a final metal click, the wooden door became sealed and the main room grew deathly silent. Only the sound of rain pounding against the windows and the occasional crack of thunder could be heard in the near pitch black of the Garrison entryway.

Olivia wasted no time in lighting a small candle that lay on the table. Placing it on a small handled metal saucer, she walked through the darkness and back toward Robin. Her body was still covered in the cloak he had leant her. Olivia had forgotten to pull the hood down when they had entered the Garrison. Traipsing across the stone flooring, Olivia now looked to Robin. He was like a wet dog. Since he had given up his coat he had become even more soaked than Olivia. His brown hair lay as flat as it could against his head while little droplets of water rolled down his face. Yet, Robin still managed to crack a little smirk.

"Well…" Robin panted, using his forearm to wipe a little water of his face. "…We made it back in one piece!"

"Y-Yes!" The dancer cooed happily. Her bottom lip still trembled a bit from the chill. "T-Thank you for the coat, as well…Er…It's really warm!" She couldn't help but pull it a little tighter around her body.

He pushed himself up off the door. Robin glanced around the room once. Besides the light that Olivia carried it was nearly pitch black. No one was around and no voices could be heard. "Everyone must be sleeping." Robin said with a chuckle.

"They must've been tired." Olivia began. Something about the privacy made her feel at ease. "I can't say I share their feelings though. That sprint back here really got my heart pumping. I feel like dancing!"

Robin took another step into the darkness, still looking around. Olivia soon followed. "Heh, I know what you mean. I feel as awake as ever. Although I could do with some relaxing. My legs feel like jelly."

Olivia inched up besides Robin and held the candle between them. Finally she pulled the hood down. All of her hair was still wet. "Don't talk about jelly with Gaius somewhere in here. He might wake up!" The dancer giggled silently at her joke. She saw the smirk come across Robin face as well. That built up her confidence. "W-Well, if you aren't tired…And uh, if you want to…I'll be more than happy keep you…er…company."

His eyes looked down at her. There was a bit of surprise in his face. Such a request wasn't normal for Olivia to be making, especially at this hour. "Uh, I'd…I'd love to have you as company." Robin stammered as he ran his hand through his wet hair. "I mean, if you want to be around me more that is. I won't blame you if you changed your mind."

The dancer took one more step into the room. "Of course I want to be around you, Robin." Olivia purred gleefully. Her face turned a little pink and she kicked her feet slightly against the floor. "It's just I know not what we could do. There isn't exactly a theatre we can attend at this hour and the weather really puts a damper on anything outside…And well, dancing might get a little noisy with all of our sleeping friends."

"Ha! I can see how dancing might wake some of our comrades. Waking Maribelle might not be in our best interests." Robin chuckled. "Is there anything you have on your mind, Olivia?"

"Er…Well I…" Olivia did have something on her mind, yet she could it hard to say, even in front of Robin for…reasons…

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking that perhaps we can…uh…read a book together?" The dancer cringed. She knew all too well that the last time they had tried to read a book together it didn't exactly end the way either of them had wanted…

Robin paused. He knew that same fact. Yet, something told him to accept her offer. Things were _different_ now between them. Robin didn't know how to explain it, but he knew that just maybe perhaps there was something else between them. His reply was slow as he gathered his words. "I would…I would love to read together, Olivia." Coughing, he sputtered the next part. Hopefully she wouldn't get the wrong idea. "I have more than enough space in my quarters…If you would like to read there that is. Knowing that Maribelle sleeps in your wing of the Garrison, my room is surrounded by heavy sleepers. We wouldn't need to risk her wrath."

"Do you have a place fireplace?" Olivia said with a smirk. She rubbed her arms with her hands to get that little bit of warmth. "I heard rumors that your room was pretty nice…A fire sounds delightful right now."

"Indeed I do." Robin laughed silently. "I could go for the exact same thing, Olivia." He reached down toward her hand, gripping it lightly. Robin nodded in the direction of his quarters. "Y-You…uh, want to go? I'm starting to get a little chilly and that fire is really tempting…"

The only thing Olivia did was nod and they were off. Letting Robin lead her along by the hand, the pair started down the long corridor. In the soft orange-yellow light from that candle, Robin looked a little different. Maybe it was because she was still wearing his cloak or that he was all wet. But Olivia knew that there was something that had changed since she had met him…Lost in thought, the dancer came back to reality just as they had entered Robin's room…It was…_different_…

Robin pushed the door closed. He looked around, a bit embarrassed at the sight. "So, yes, this is where I spend my nights."

Olivia stayed silently. Robin's room was not what she was expecting. Originally she had thought it would be neat, clean, organized, and in good order. Reality was not the case. On the floor were piles of clothing, arranged in piles of only what Olivia assumed to be clean and not clean. Books were stacked to the ceiling or lay in stacks on the floor. Even Robin's bookcase was bulging with tomes. His bed was a mess, unmade and blankets lay everywhere…But yet there was a sense of coziness about the room. All the blankets were thick and deep in color. It wasn't nearly as big as Olivia had thought or as grand. Yes there was a fireplace, but it was diminutive. Robin room was clearly something she had not expected…It had an _odd_ personality!

"I know it's not much, but it's home." Robin replied as he gently took the candle from Olivia's hand. "Feel free to hang that cloak up over there." He pointed to a small hook on the wall next to the door. Kneeling down in front of the tiny fireplace, Robin set about quickly making a small fire, using the candle as an ignition source.

Hesitating for a moment, Olivia peeled the coat off her back. All the warmth that was stored away quickly vanished. "It's sure better than my room. You've really made yourself at home." She hung the damp coat on the hook. Her arms immediately went back to her arms. It was sure cold even with the small flickering fire Robin was creating.

Robin glanced back from where he knelt and noticed how Olivia shivered. The dancer was only clad in her dancing outfit, obviously not covering a lot of skin. Continuing to tend the blossoming fire, Robin laughed a bit. Words just came out of his mouth, words that he should've thought through a bit more. "You know you can get out of those wet clothes right now if you need to. I won't mind! It'd be a lot warmer if you did!" After realizing his words, he became as cold as ice even as the flames grew in front of him.

The dancer froze. Olivia's eyes grew wide for a few brief seconds. In her mind she thought that Robin might have meant for her to strip down to her skin right then and there. Her face turned a deep red and her eyes glanced away…Changing out of her wet outfit did sound delightful…But…

"Er!" Robin said as he shot to his feet. His face was also flustered. He knew what he had said wasn't exactly the smoothest move in the book. Especially if he didn't mean to imply such a thing. In a brisk walk he started for the door. "I mean that you can…" Robin looked toward his room as he grabbed the door-handle. "…Just, uh, grab something that you think might fit…I'm going to…grab some hot tea. Yes, some hot tea sounds good." Before Olivia could say anything Robin was out of the room, jogging down the hallway to fix some tea in an attempt to avoid the awkwardness of his words…

* * *

Gingerly, Robin pushed the door open again. He used his foot. Both of his hands were occupied with two small ceramic cups filled to the brim with steaming tea. It was like a balancing act. The man had yet to spill a drop. Using his foot, Robin nudged the open a little wider. Like a snake he weaved his body through the opening, still holding the two tiny cups as steady as he could. Robin didn't even bother to check the room first. His gaze immediately switched back to the door. With the same foot he pushed it closed again with a faint metallic of the latch.

During his tea run, Robin had hoped that his words hadn't been totally mistaken. He didn't even check if Olivia was still in the room. Her possibility of leaving had yet to cross his mind. Slowly looking up, he began to speak. "Olivia, I brought some tea!" Robin's words started to slow as his head tilted upward until they trailed off. "I know it's not as…good as…Maribelle's…but…" Sometime in front of him caught his eye.

Standing in across the room, going through his bookshelf, was Olivia. She must've taken the comment about finding something to wear seriously. Right in front of Robin's eyes was that dancer, clothed in a single one of his brown shirts that he often wore under his cloak. Without saying, Robin could tell it was much too big on her. Olivia had the sleeves rolled up around her wrists and the bottom coming down to her upper legs. One might have mistaken such a style for an extremely short dress if one wasn't careful. The rest of her outfit was still under Robin's brown shirt…Just to Olivia's right was the rest of her dancing attire. Her arm pieces and leggings were draped over a wooden chair that Olivia had placed next to the fire. Tiny puddle of water had dripped to the stone. But he had a hard time not letting his eyes wander a bit. Olivia had let her pink hair down. It flowed about her back as she darted from book to book. Robin let out a little sigh of relief that she wasn't running around in just her smallclothes. If Vaike would kick down the door at that exact moment and see such a thing the tactician would have no explanation.

Olivia tilted her head backward and noticed Robin's faint stare. She looked down at herself, facing turning a light shade of pink. Even she could tell by Robin's gaze what exactly he had noticed…Turning away from the bookcase, a book in hand, Olivia spoke sheepishly. "Er…I just did what you said, Robin…I hope this is alright. Nothing you had really fit me so I just have this shirt…I…uh…won't get it dirty or anything."

"Uh, you look nice, Olivia." Robin sputtered as he set both small cups of tea down on the nearest table. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The dancer managed a smile. "It's only a shirt, Robin." Olivia giggled and started to stride over to Robin.

He glanced away and then back again. "I mean you're hair." Robin replied, praying to the gods that he was saying the right things. "Y-You look nice with it that way. I've never seen you let it down before. It's a different look to be sure. But it looks nice on you!"

Olivia grasped one of the tiny cups of tea. She brought it to her mouth and took a long sip, eyes staying on Robin. "I'm sure it doesn't look good." Olivia said in denial, but still silently laughing. "I bet I look like a hot mess right now after all that rain!"

"I-I thinking it looks perfectly alright…I mean….What I'm trying to say is…uh…"

Her eyes went to the floor. Nervous and slender fingers ran up and down the spine of the book Olivia held. She really wanted to read. "T-Thank you, R-Robin." Olivia whispered finally, words a bit broken. "It's really nice to hear those types of things."

"Oh, O-Of course!" Robin stammered, completely forgetting about his tea. It was for the best that the tactician moved the conversation forward. He looked down at the book in Olivia's hand. "Did you find a book for us to read?"

"Yes, I did actually!" Olivia replied, holding the book up to Robin with her face as red as a berry. "It's a small collection of short…er…romantic stories."

"Romantic stories?"

"Y-Yes! They are my favorite! I was kind of surprised you had one!"

Robin looked the book over. "I'm surprised too." He wasn't sure how he felt about reading romance, but if they were Olivia's favorite he could make an exception for the night. "But I guess this is what happens when you borrow from Ricken and Sumia." Robin finished with a chuckle. "Would you like to read it now?"

Olivia's eyes lit up. She set her half-full cup of tea on the table and gripped Robin by the hand. "I would love to read it right now!" The smile on her face was beaming.

With a deep breath of courage, Robin gave a nod. Within seconds Olivia was leading him to the only open space for both of them to sit comfortably together. Olivia scrambled up onto his bed, book still in hand. She placed her back against the headboard. Maybe she wasn't thinking it as Robin was or maybe it hadn't crossed her mind. Either way, Robin edged closer and around the large bed. Then finally, he too crawled up in besides Olivia…

"Uh, comfortable?" Robin peeped, nearly choking on his words. He was really praying that Vaike or Gaius wouldn't wander in.

"Most definitely!" Olivia cooed back as she let her body skin into the mattress. "Your bed is so much nicer than mine!"

Another deep breath. "T-That's good." Robin said peeling open the first few pages of the book. His fingers trembled a slight amount. "Would you like to read first or me?"

Olivia scooted a little closer to Robin on the bed. "Er, how about you." She admitted nervously. "It may get a little hard for me to read if the book is in your hands the entire time. That writing is awfully small!"

"We can…hold it together. If that helps?"

Now Olivia began to feel the slight awkwardness of sitting in the same bed as Robin. Her faced stayed pink. "H-How? Those letters are so tiny…I mean, I can only get so close without…er…"

The final deep breath. This is what Gaius, Donnel, and even Vaike wanted from Robin, confidence. Still Robin nearly choked on his next words. "You know…uh…I wouldn't mind if, well…" A long pause from the tactician. "…if you were a _little _closer."

"…Like?" For Robin to say that was perhaps one of the most two-sided blades Olivia could even imagine. On one side, Robin asked her to get close to him. On the other, Olivia thought she might break down and let her shyness dig her into a hole for the rest of the night.

"I mean…" Robin lifted his arm and shut his eyes. By the gods he hoped he was doing the right thing. He cringed but did his best not to show his fright. Swinging his arm around Olivia, Robin gingerly rested his hand upon her side. Through his shirt that she wore, Robin could feel the softness of her skin. Now it was a waiting game to see if Olivia would stay or run out of the room and end the whole thing then and there…Strangely, she didn't run…

Olivia couldn't say anything due to the massive frog in her throat. This was what she thought she wanted. It was only her, Robin, a book…Olivia had to take in her own deep breath of courage. Yet, after a few long and pained seconds, the dancer twisted her body and scooted in. Olivia moved in as close as she was able, body coming to rest against Robin's. It took all her mental might to stay. Never before had she been this close to anyone. Gently, Olivia rested her head against Robin's chest. To her, Robin had a heavenly relaxing warmth about him. The sensation turned her muscles to jelly. She felt her limbs becoming more relaxed as she draped one arm across Robin's chest. Slender fingers got a grip on his shirt…

Robin, let out a sigh of relief. He too was feeling the same sensation that had taken hold of Olivia. Letting his body relax, he tightened his hand around her waist. His eyes glanced to the book. "Would you like to start reading, Olivia?"

"I think I can enjoy this a little bit longer." Olivia purred and wiggled her head against his chest, letting the warmth caress her cheek. And after a few long moments, Olivia had finally relaxed and shut her eyes…She didn't care about the book anymore…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Olivia and Robin have reached Support Level C!**

**There it is, the chapter I've been waiting to put out for all of you guys since the beginning! I really hope you enjoyed it and got all the warm and fuzzy feelings in your heart. It what I set out to do and I really hope I've accomplished it with this very important chapter!**

**Since I've given you all such a long chapter, I'll attempt to keep this last bit short.**

**Ya'll have really meant a lot to me with all the support, especially with all the reviews I got on the last chapter. You guys have been great to me! I thank you dearly for that!**

**Please leave a review if you've liked what you've read. They really mean a ton to me as you might have guessed!**

**And finally, if you every have any questions, want to strike up a conversation about writing, FE, or life feel free to drop me a PM. I love meeting new people and making new friends!**

**Thank you all so much!**

_**MrWatch**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 10: What Friends Are For.**

"Robin…"

Robin didn't answer. He rolled his face lazily off to the side in his pillow, pushing his nose deeper into the feathery softness. The pillow smelled nice, like a familiar pleasant perfume of…

"Robin…" The cold monotone voice drone again.

Still, Robin didn't stir from his slumber. Instead he rolled even farther over, pressing his full face into his bed. That lingering scent of perfume enthralled him to no end. Whoever was attempting to wake him would have to do better. He was long gone. Robin's dream was too good. In it there was a beautiful dancer with pink hair and…

"Robin…!" That voice sounded a little more annoyed at the lack of a response.

The tactician stirred a little bit. That dream he was having was fading fast. What was waking Robin must've been important. Ever so slowly Robin began to wake…But it wasn't fast enough…

"ROBIN!" Boomed the voice, that of a woman. Her words were dark and threatening. It must've been…

Robin cranked his head back from his pillow, eyes still half closed. He started to pull in details as the image in front of him became clearer. Black hair, pale skin, an unhealthy fixated look in the eyes, it could only be… "THARJA!" Robin exclaimed as his eyes shot open to their fullest. His body scrambled back fiercely against the wooden headboard of his bed, head hitting it with a hollow thud.

"Robin…" Tharja mumbled once again, sounding slightly annoyed over _something_.

Still in shock of the dark mage's presence, Robin's breathing only increased in strength. Like a scared kitten Robin's head pivoted to the left and to the right as if looking for some means of an escape. Tharja had a strange fixation upon Robin, but her watching over him as he slept was something new to him. "T-T-Tharja!" Robin exclaimed, sounding out of breath and nervous. "W-What are you doing in here?"

Olivia had vanished too. The spot where she had slept on Robin's bed was cold, yet her perfume still faintly lingered on the pillow and in Robin's nose. He could almost still feel the sensation of her weight against his chest. All of her wet clothes that she had hung up on his furniture were gone as well. Robin had no idea where the pink haired dancer had gone. He only hoped that Tharja had nothing to do with it…

It seemed that Tharja didn't wish to answer Robin's question about intruding into his room. Instead she responded with a question of her own. "Your room smells different." Tharja droned, narrowing her dark eyes at the frightened Robin. "Why does your room smell different?"

"I-It smells different?" Robin panted, confused. If Tharja could already pick up on Olivia's lingering perfume she truly was a strange and obsessed dark mage. "H-How does it smell different." Robin muttered, taking in a gulp of courage. He could feel his bottom lip tremble as he thought that the witch might place a hex on his body.

Tharja's nostrils twitched. She took in the scent of whatever was tickling her brain. "It smells like…" The witch took in another short smell of the air and her eyes narrowed again. …It smells like that _dancer_."

"Olivia?!" Robin yelped. Tharja was really starting to creep the tactician out, even though she was spot on. Olivia's smell was still hanging in the air of the room; Tharja could smell it like a hound.

When Robin called out the dancer's name, Tharja's head tilted downward. The shadow cast by her hair fell over her face. Her eyes glared directly through his soul. "_Olivia_, you say?" She purred, lips curling now that she knew who Robin had in his room the night before.

"Gods…" Robin gasped, clasping his hands over his mouth. He had just given that detail away. He and Olivia were most likely soon to be public information. There was no fighting it now, Tharja knew and there was nothing Robin could do about it. "…You didn't…uh…turn her into a frog did you?" Robin said quietly, his eyes glancing about the room, looking for any information that might give him some clue on where she had run off to so early in the morning.

"No…" the dark mage purred again, an evil smirk crossing her face. "…but that is a good idea." Although still seeming cross, Tharja took a single step forward towards the bed. Eyeing him, the mage took another long sniff of the air.

Robin didn't enjoy the look on Tharja's face. He backed up as far as he could. "W-What are you d-doing?" He uttered nervously. Whatever she was planning clearly wasn't going to be pleasant.

"You have that stench on you, Robin." Tharja growled. Her fingernails dug into the tome she had clasped in her arms. "You smell like…_her_."

Coughing, Robin couldn't drum up a response quickly enough. In her own odd and creepy way, Tharja had a way with figuring out details.

Tharja backed off a few feet and even her face lightened up a bit. Like little pits of darkness, the mage's eyes darted over Robin's body. He was still wearing the same things he had worn the night before. Tilting her head off to the said, she spoke again. "Tell me you two didn't…"

"Gods, No!" Robin blurted before Tharja could finish her insinuation. The tactician had trouble even fathoming such a thing at that moment, even though he could see where Tharja might draw such a conclusion…His face turned dark red and his hand rubbed the back of his skull, fingers running through his hair. "No-No-No-No-No…We never…"

Another evil smirk crossed Tharja's face. "But you shared the same bed, didn't you?"

"I-I…W-We did…But…" Robin admitted. He was stumbling over his words in panic. Tharja was really putting him on the spot. "…I mean, I remember, but then I may be forgetting…" Even then he couldn't finish before Tharja jumped in again.

She began to scowl once more. "So if you don't remember, are you sure you both didn't…?"

"I'm sure I'd remember something like that!" Robin shouted defensively. He remembered quite well that Olivia had spent the night in his room, next ti him, and in his bed, but having her so close made most of the night a fantastic blur.

Tharja began to back away toward the door. "Hmm…" Without even blinking, the dark mage had her eyes locked with Robin's. "…You best take a bath, to reek of Olivia. People might get the wrong idea…"

Robin wasn't even able to reply before Tharja vanished out his door. He was left sitting on his bed, dumbfounded and with a stupid look on his face. Tharja was simply too strange for his liking…

* * *

The tactician didn't think word of he and Olivia would spread so quickly. Tharja must've wasted no time in spreading word that he and the dancer had spent the night together. Fleeing the Garrison as quickly as he could, Robin set out to find where exactly Olivia had gone. He dearly hoped that she hadn't regretted anything. If she had left to get away from Robin, he could only imagine how the next few days would be. On the other hand, perhaps he was only over thinking such a thing. Olivia did seem like she enjoyed herself the night before when they were together…

Yet, Robin wasn't sure if he was ready to face everyone else. Vaike, Gaius, and Donnel were the only people that knew about his thoughts toward the dancer. No doubt Tharja and her words would have the rest of the Garrison in an uproar by the end of the day. That's what Tharja did, especially if it involved Robin himself. It's not that Robin regretted his choice to finally make his feelings known to Olivia. If she didn't know after the previous night, there was a problem. But having everyone else on his case might make this road a little bumpy for the both of them. Olivia and Robin weren't exactly fans of having people bothering them in such ways.

Hoping to either find a place to hide or to find Olivia, Robin made his way toward the marketplace. He thought that maybe she had gone there after leaving his room. Striding into a crowded circle, the Shepherd took in his surroundings…

It wasn't anything that special. A few market stalls dotted the borders, but people still seemed to gravitate around, going from one stall to the next looking for their daily goods. Robin was just about to round a corner when a familiar voice caught his ear…

"Hey, Bubbles!" The voice called from just behind him at the closest market stall.

"Bubbles?" Robin muttered as he pin wheeled around on his heel. It could've been only one person…

Gaius was waving him over. There was a bright grin on the thief's face.

At least Robin could somewhat trust Gaius, seeing as he had helped him before. Robin strode over a few steps, almost prepared to get an earful about his night with Olivia. "Gaius?" Robin began, sounding slightly nervous. Yet, the tactician managed a smile for his friend. "I didn't know you ran a market stall…"

Chuckling, Gaius leaned forward on the wooden counter, greeting Robin with a friendly nod. "Oh, sure. I like to get out, meet the common folk, sell the odd trinket…" He cranked his head back and glanced over his wares and then back to Robin. "Speaking of which, see anything you fancy? I've got silk smallclothes from exotic ports, genuine leather belts, top-quality figs…"

Robin let out a little sigh of relief. Maybe Gaius hadn't gotten word yet. He was already hawking his sales like he usually did. Perhaps a bit of shopping under Gaius might improve his mindset. He could even learn something new for the future. "Do you have any books?" Robin asked as he peered around Gaius' body and into the shop. "Strategy books, specifically? I've been hoping to expand my tactical knowledge to better serve the Shepherds…However, I can't find a single volume in these parts. It really is most strange…"

It was as if someone had stolen one of Gaius' snacks. His eyes narrowed as Robin finished his request. The fruity sucker fell right out of the thief's mouth and shattered on the ground. "Strategy books, is it?" He pushed himself off the counter and bolted back into his shop. "Wait right there, Bubbles!"

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Wide eyed, Robin wasn't exactly prepared for Gaius' reaction. But in no time at all, Gaius was scrambling back to the counter. "…Oh, you're back! That was fast." It was then Robin noticed that his friend was hefting a crate full of books behind him.

"Take a gander at this lot, and tell me if any of 'em tickle your fancy!" Gaius stated proudly, setting the crate before Robin, a content grin his smug face.

"By the…" Robin couldn't even imagine all of these books that Gaius had collected. "Gaius, this crate is FULL of books! Did you buy every tome in the market?!"

"Sort of." Gaius laughed with a nod, neither confirming nor denying Robin's idea. "Here, they're yours. Every last one, my gift to you!" Finally, the thief revealed his true intentions. "But that makes us even about the whole "wink-wink" thing!"

There it was. Gaius was trying to keep Robin silent about the incident where Robin saw his marked arm, even though he still thought Robin was blackmailing him. "Gods, but you are pigheaded. For the last time, Gaius, I am NOT blackmailing you!" Robin pushed the crate back toward Gaius. "Now please, return these books. I can't take them in good conscience."

Gaius cringed. "Oh, I see! Books aren't book enough? Still holding out for something better?!" And with that he vanished into the darkness of his shop to look for something extra to put on the table.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even try…" Robin sighed, looking at the counter and then back into the shop. Something caught his eye. "Hey, that's a handsome cloak. Looks warm, too."

From out of nowhere, Gaius appeared behind Robin, sticking his face in his ear. "You like that cloak? I can buy it for you!"

Robin's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he swiftly turned. "GAIUUUUUUS!"

"Guess not."

Sighing, Robin turned around and set his back on the table. His chest was heaving. Today was simply becoming too much already. Crossing his arms across his chest, the tactician shook his head. He wasn't mad at Gaius, instead he was still a little irritated that he had yet to find Olivia…Perhaps he was just a little angry with Gaius. Just a little bit…Nothing was going his way this day. The afternoon was ticking on and on and he had still yet to get even a glance of Olivia.

Gaius eyed Robin carefully. He too leaned back on the market stall. "Something eating at your candy, Bubbles?" Gaius inquired questioningly.

"Huh?"

Clearing his through, the thief spoke again. "Something on your mind. You have that same look on your face since…" Gaius paused, the cogs in his mind ticking away until he came to his own conclusion. "…Oh, _that_. Olivia, eh?" A small chuckle came from under Gaius' breath.

Robin just began to open his mouth to speak when something rather odd happened. His eyes, along with Gaius, locked eyes on the sight.

Coincidently enough, at that very moment, a familiar dancer with pink hair waltzed by. Olivia strode passed where the duo stood. There was a happy bounce in her step and a pleased grin on her face. Robin could nearly smell her perfume as she walked by. Yet she didn't turn and greet them. She didn't even notice them. Instead, Olivia's eyes were locked on a book she held out in front of her. Slowly, she strolled through the market circle. With a strange gracefulness, the dancer weaved through the crowd, not once looking up from the tome.

Gaius let a little smirk cross his face as his eyes darted between Olivia and Robin's stunned look.

Olivia, as soon as she appeared, vanished around another corner. Still, she never saw Gaius or Robin. Whatever book she was reading had her full attention…

Silence…

Robin's eyes, confused, stayed locked onto where Olivia disappeared.

Chuckling, Gaius elbowed Robin in the side to get his attention.

"W-What?!" Robin muttered, pulling his attention back to the thief.

"So…" Gaius began, his voice low as he resisted the urge to laugh. "…You know those silk smallclothes I was talking about, the ones from exotic ports?"

"Yeessss?" He replied slowly and drawn out. Robin didn't like where this was headed.

"How about you get some for Olivia?! That way she can wear them when you both share a bed again!" Gaius said, breaking out into a devilish cackle. Yes, he had known the entire time.

Not saying anything, Robin's hand curled into a fist…Gaius was about to get another bloody nose…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter...**

**I hope ya'll will forgive me!**

**I figured, after such a long chapter last time, everyone could use a little break with this one. As you can tell it's a lot more lighthearted and less heavy than the last. It will was a blast to write though! I'll pretty much let this chapter speak for itself, so I won't waste your time much longer with this A/N...**

**Anyway, I can't thank you all enough for the support with this story, especially with the last chapter. Chapter #9 was the biggest yet. I've never had a chapter get so many hits, views, visitors, or reviews on any of my stories ever. I get all warm inside when I think about it! It's all thanks you to all. I'd go off and name you guys, but I'll leave that for the final chapter! ;)**

**Hopefully I won't give you guys such a long wait next time!**

**Thanks for all your support guys. It means so much to me!**

**Signed,**

**Mr Watch**

* * *

**_P.S - Please, if you get time, I posted a few new stories. If you like the genres and universes, please go ahead and check them out! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 11: Pipe Dream**

"Gods…" Robin panted as he hobbled his way wearily around a corner of a building. He rested one shoulder up against the stone brick. His head glanced from left to right, up and down the long street where he was frantically tailing Olivia. "…Where could she run off to?"

Pausing for a moment, Robin caught his breath, one hand placed against his chest. Olivia had vanished out of sight when he was in the company of Gaius. Gaius himself opted out of helping Robin track her down on account of a bloody nose. Taking off after the pink-haired dancer, Robin wasted no time darting like a madman through the packed late-afternoon streets of Ylisstol. On occasion, the tactician would catch glimpses of the woman, a flash of pink hair, the happy grin of her face, but only just enough to stay on her trail. Robin was never getting close enough to find out what she was doing or even where she was going.

"I never knew…" Robin heaved again, still holding one hand against his chest. "…she was so nimble. Gods, she is fast." Olivia's light feet seemed to carry her through the thick crowds of people, cutting through them like a knife through warm butter or Gaius in a candy store…

There it was again. Robin had barely any time to rest before he saw another flash of pink hair vanish around a corner near the end of the street. She must be heading back to the Garrison or at least in that direction. Robin only hoped to get to her before any other Shepherd might. He was still a little sore from Gaius' comment and joke about Robin needing to buy Olivia some smallclothes for…Needless to say, Gaius was joking…

"Olivia!" Robin called out as he pushed himself off the wall. He immediately ran into some passersby, nearly knocking them over. "S-Sorry!" Was the only apology he muttered, giving chase to Olivia once again.

Robin had a little bit of a spring in his step this time around. He was getting closer. As he rounded the corner, Olivia's full form was clearly in front of him. She still had that tome in her hands. Olivia's face was still absorbed into whatever she was reading and didn't take notice of him for even an instant. The tactician broke into a full on sprint. He wasn't going to let Olivia get away this time around.

Olivia rounded another corner, disappearing into a small tree filled square, a tree garden of sorts.

Skidding to a halt, just before the trees, Robin finally slowed his pace. His legs felt like jelly. Olivia had stopped as well. Robin watched as she took a seat in the grass underneath the shade of one of the many colorful trees that filled his tree garden of Ylisstol. All the trees seemed to be blooming with greens, whites, reds, pink, and almost any color one could imagine. It was all sort of fitting. Many weeks ago, Olivia had sought out Robin underneath a tree with a book, now it was Robin seeking Olivia. Taking in a long breath, the man watched the dancer. She sat silently. He could see her slender fingers following each printed word on the pages she had opened. Olivia's eyes were locked into the script. Eyebrows narrowed like she was mimicking Robin study some ancient text or strategy. Robin chuckled a bit to himself as he watched; a smile on his face at the sight.

One foot went in front of the other. Robin slowly started forward. Although his feet seemed to move without any command, Robin knew he still had nothing to say to Olivia. He didn't know how she had felt after they read together the night before. Half of the Shepherds still thought that Robin and Olivia had actually…

Olivia's eyes darted to Robin. The tactician's foot had broken a dry twig beneath his boot. She glanced between him and the page, face growing as red as a summer ripened strawberry freshly picked from the fields.

Robin froze. All the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His mouth hung open but no words came out. There he stood, motionless and with a stupid look on his face. Now he was the one without anything to say.

Strangely, Olivia's eyes swiftly returned to her tome. Her fingers and eyes moved faster down the page. It was like Robin's sudden appearance had struck a nerve, forcing her forward in her reading. Just like Robin, Olivia ate up the information of the page, storing whatever it was saying in her mind.

Glancing to the dancer's side, Robin spied something. It was that same little bag of coin Olivia always had kept with her. Maybe this was his way out. He didn't even need to ask what she was reading. All he had to do was start a conversation and that little brown leather pouch seemed like just the ticket he needed…

Robin took in a breath and stepped forward under the cool shade of the tree. He couldn't help but sound a little nervous. For all he knew Olivia could abandon him right then and there. Yet, he tried his best to smile. Opening his mouth, Robin finally uttered something. "So, Olivia." Robin began as he attempted sound as composed as he could. His eyes glanced to the little bag of coin that sat next to Olivia on the grass. "How goes the saving?" In his head, asking such a question could go two ways, bad or good. Either Olivia was going to run away a flustered mess about her secret stash, or she'd stay and perhaps reveal what she was saving for. The second was Robin's hope…

Olivia's eyes quickly darted between Robin and the book. Her eyes reached the bottom of the page and she looked back up to him again looking almost relieved. She made a strange face and let out an unexpected response. "Pah-fectly whell, my good mahn!" Olivia said, mouth open wider than normal as she spoke. Her posture became a little straighter than before. "Now be a dear and fetch me some cav-iah?" As the final word left her mouth, Olivia froze, staring blankly at Robin as if waiting for some sign of approval or disapproval.

Staying silent, Robin had no idea why Olivia had done to herself. She was speaking so strangely, it was all new to him. "Um, are you all right?" Robin murmured, cocking his head off to the side. He was at least thankful that Olivia hadn't brought up the night before just yet…

"Of course!" Olivia replied with glee, holding up the book in her hands toward Robin. Although, her eyes did glance away out of nervousness. "I found a book that teaches how to talk like a noble, so I'm practicing." In fact, she seemed rather proud of herself for doing such a thing. She leaned back against the tree and scooted to the side. Clearly she wished for Robin to join her on the soft green grass.

"Oh." Robin muttered simply, cringing a bit at Olivia's response. His eyes looked into the trees around him, scanning for something in the branches. "I thought maybe a bee had stung your tongue…"

Watching Robin sit down beside her, Olivia nudged him in his side with her elbow. "I did NOT sound like that!"

Robin gave another blank stare in return…She sort of did sound like that…

"…Or did I? Oh, gods, I DID!" Olivia began in panic. Quickly she threw the book ahead of her in the grass like it had some sort of disease. She wrapped her white ribbon around her body as she always did when she was flustered. Her face turned red again. Olivia thought she had made a fool of herself in front of Robin. "This stupid book is useless. Do you realize I've been talking like that all day?" Tilting her head off to the side to peer around Robin, Olivia looked toward the entrance to the small park. Hopefully no one was watching. "Gods, how embarrassing!"

Thinking quickly, Robin slowly grabbed ahold of Olivia arm, giving it a gentle rub of reassurance. He too glanced toward the entrance, but for different reasons. Still, he wished for Olivia and him to be alone, at least for a few more hours. At that moment, Robin couldn't help but bend the truth for both of their benefits. He started to chuckle a tiny bit. "Oh, it wasn't as bad as all that. Just unexpected is all. " Robin gave Olivia's arm a little tug, a motion meaning for her to stay. "I'm sure if you keep practicing you'll get the hang of it."

Olivia face lit up at the words. The blush on her face faded. Relaxing, the dancer settled down, rested one side of her body against Robin's. At least she still felt comfortable around him to do such a thing. No one must've poke fun at her like they had at Robin. "You really think so?!" She exclaimed happily, a large smile crossing her face.

Robin coughed, eyes looking at the grass. "Er…sure." Even he knew that Olivia speaking like that might not go over well with everyone. In truth, it did sound like a bee had stung Olivia's tongue when she spoke in such a way. The tactician decided to change the direction of their conversation. He could barely any of that noble speech. "But listen, I wanted to ask something: What are you saving up for?" Robin motioned to the little bag of coin that sat between Olivia's body and his own.

That red blushed wasted no time coming back to Olivia's cheeks. "You mean my big bag of loot?" Olivia murmured quietly. Briefly, she thought about not telling Robin. It was all still a secret she was keeping to herself. Twiddling her fingers, Olivia breathed in through her nose, out through her mouth, and looked to Robin. If there was anyone she could trust with her plan, it would be him. "…I want to build a theater."

"A theater?" Robin said, sounding surprised. He blinked a few times, clearly not expecting such an answer. "You mean, with a stage and stands and seats and everything?"

At least Robin didn't shoot her dream down when he heard it. That lifted a weight off the dancer's shoulders. Happy with Robin's reply, Olivia leaned her head against her tactician's shoulder. She extended one hand into the air as if envisioning it all right in front of her. "YES! And fly lofts and trapdoors and a huge proscenium arch!" Olivia laughed and little bit and nodded. "A place where people from all walks of life can experience the wonder of dance."

Immediately Robin felt the weight of Olivia's head on his shoulder. Olivia was sure becoming much more comfortable around him. It wasn't like this for everyone. He knew that she even had trouble keeping herself speaking in front of Chrom or Sumia at points. But, Robin didn't mind. Having the dancer comfortable and talking around him was all he really needed in the end anyway. Smiling warmly, Robin turned his head down to Olivia. "When you say dance, are you referring to YOUR dancing?"

Olivia pulled her head off of Robin's shoulder to meet his gaze. Suddenly, she felt unsure about what she had just said. "Well…kinda, yeah." She began, twisting her fingers nervously in her white ribbon. "Why? Does that sound egotistical? Because I-."

"Wonderful!" Robin purred, returning Olivia's stare. He moved his grip down to get Olivia's hand out of the ribbon, giving it a gentle and comforting squeeze. His fingers intertwined with hers playfully. "I'll be the first in line when it opens!"

Instantly she noticed Robin's gesture. Olivia's smile returned, but that blush remained. This time it stayed because of Robin. "Why, thank you, Robin. How kind of you!"

"But building a theater is quite an undertaking." He began with a nod toward the coin purse that sat between them. "It'd cost a fair bit of coin."

Letting out a long and drawn out sigh, Olivia couldn't help but agree. She began to stare blankly at the green grass in front of her feet. "I know, I know. I suppose it's all a bit of a pipe dream…" Once more Olivia let out a sigh. Her coin purse couldn't even hold a fraction of what it'd cost to build such a theater she had in her mind. The thing still hadn't been filled in the first place. Slowly, her smile began turning into a frown.

"Say, I have an idea." Robin stated swiftly, noticing Olivia's change in emotion. The idea that popped in his head might be a long shot, but he knew in that moment it'd make his dancer feel a little better. Once more Robin gave Olivia's hand a squeeze of comfort. "Why don't we join forces and construct it ourselves?"

"Oh, gosh, no!" Olivia blurted, eyes growing as wide as the sun above. Words tumbled out of her mouth like an avalanche. She darted her eyes toward her free hand, and the one that Robin held. "I don't even know which way to point a hammer."

Robin chuckled at the look on Olivia's face. Shrugging, he pulled her attention back to him. "Well, I might not look it, but I know a thing or two about carpentry." Pushing himself up off the ground, still holding Olivia's hand, Robin looked back down at the dancer. "Come on, it'll be fun!" In addition, hopefully this might hide him from people looking to mock or joke him on his choices the night before.

Holding his hand, Olivia stood up off the ground. She stood face to face with Robin under the tree. "Okaaay, but…you really think we can pull this off ourselves?" Even standing, Olivia still kept ahold of Robin's hand.

"Ha-ha! Of course we can, Olivia!" Robin said with a nod and smile. He took a single step away from the tree. "No come on, let's get back to the Garrison and start on planning." Even Robin couldn't deny that he was a little excited to get to work helping Olivia. "It'll take a lot of work, but I know you can I can pull it off. Just keep that money for yourself and I know we can do it!"

Following his lead, Olivia let Robin lead her toward the park gate. Slowly, as she watched him lead her along, Olivia felt like this dream of hers might actually come true…

* * *

"Olivia…" Robin murmured silently, a bit of nervousness in his voice. He tugged a bit on Olivia's hand to grasp her attention. They were on their way back to the Garrison to start work on their little theater project. Both walking side by side through the dimly lit street.

"Hm?" Olivia replied, turning to the left to look at Robin. She noticed his head and stare was facing the stone path, even she could pick out the nervous emotion on his face. "What is it, Robin?"

Slowly, the pair had come to a stop in the middle of the Ylisstol street. Just like it always did, the golden sun was slowly setting over the rooftops. People were beginning to return to their homes. The night was swiftly approaching…

"I want to ask you something." Robin sighed, turning his head just enough to look Olivia in the eyes.

She didn't like the way he was looking at her. Olivia tilted her own head downward slightly, still able to look at Robin. "W-What is it?" The dancer mumbled sheepishly. Unsure of what exactly Robin was going after. "Don't tell me you don't want to help me…Uh, because I understand if you don't, but I really like that-."

"No!" Robin said quickly, cutting Olivia off from her near nervous breakdown. "I want to help you with your theater…It's just that…"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. She tightened her grip on Robin's hand. "Er, it's just?"

"Last night…" Robin said finally, letting out a long pent up sigh.

Immediately, Olivia's face went red. She too remembered how the night went. Indeed, they did share a bed. Olivia fell asleep next to Robin, head on his chest as they read a book of stories. The corner of her mouth curled into a faint smile yet her face became even darker red. No matter how embarrassing it might have been to her, Robin, or the pair once everyone found out, it was a very happy memory, one of the few Olivia had. "Uh, y-yes, what about it?"

Robin too gave a small faint smile, even a chuckle. "It seems that people have found out about it." The longer her thought about it, Robin did find all it kind of humorous.

"Oh, gods!" Olivia yelped, clasping her free hand over her mouth. "Y-You're not r-regretting inviting me to read with you, are you? I thought you wanted me to-…I t-though that you-."

Robin's free hand shot straight toward the hand that covered Olivia's mouth. Grasping it, he brought it down, shaking his head furiously from side to side. "No-no-no-no, it's not that, Olivia!" Robin said swiftly. "By the gods, of course it's not that."

Although she didn't say it, a look of relief spread over the dancer's face.

"It's just that…" Robin looked down at the stone ground once again. "…Some of them sort of think that…Well, some of them are implying that we…" He didn't finish, only trailing off into a ramble of words that he or Olivia couldn't understand. Robin couldn't say anything after that. The tactician's own face turned a deep shade of pink as a nervous bead of sweat ran down the side of his head...

Nothing. A strange silence fell over the two for the longest time, until Olivia finally broke the silence in the air once what Robin was trying to say finally hit her like a ton of bricks…

"OH, GODS!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

"**Robin and Olivia have reached Support Level B."**

**Howdy everyone! We're back with another chapter to the story! I hope you liked it!**

**Pretty crazy, right? We are finally getting to the main bulk of the Olivia and Robin Supports from the game! I really hope you like the way I'm portraying them. I know they are a bit different in terms of the actions one might imagine happening during, but I myself do like my little twist on it all…Does this mean that the story is coming to a close? HA! Of course not, we still have a good deal of things to get through before I end this little FanFiction. Yet, I won't deny that we are getting toward the end…**

**Anyway, on that same note, I want to say something here…Ya'll here in the Fire Emblem Section of have been really kind to me in terms of supporting this story. I have to admit, I was a little nervous posting something here. As I said in the first chapter, I ain't an expert on Fire Emblem, but it has become one of my favorites…So, all this kindness you guys have shown me with every follow, favorite, review, PM, or whatever really has meant a lot to me in terms of keeping me writing as a whole…That said, I'd like to state here that once this story is finished, you guys will **_**definitely **_**see another Fire Emblem story from me. I can't say when, what, why, or how, but there will be one. Once ****Be Careful What You Say**** is finished, I will let ya'll know then…Personally, I'd love to go through and thank every single one of you in this chapter, but I guess that'll wait till the final chapter and all that jazz…(I'll do my best in the meantime though).**

**I'll close this rant up here!**

**Thank again you guys for all your support!**

**Please, if you like what you've read, leave a review! I always like to hear what people are thinking or that I've made someone's day a little better with my feel-good story I have here!**

**Catch you soon with an update!**

_**MrWatch**_

* * *

_**P.S – If you ever want to strike up a conversation, feel free to PM me. I always love meeting new people!**_

_Also, I have a few other stories I've posted these past few weeks, feel free to check those out as well!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 12: A Promise**

Robin leaned back into the soft cushion of the chair, head rolling backward over the edge. He had a pleased and quite content grin on his face. "…Phew!" The Tactician huffed as his eyes stared directly into the wooden ceiling of the room. All the words he spoke seemed to have a little bit more pep than a few hours ago. Something had improved his mood tenfold. "Finished at last!"

"We did it!" Olivia chirped happily from across the table. Her head tilted as she watched Robin's body seemingly melt into the cushioned chair. His limbs hung limply, arms dangling, and legs lazily resting out in front of him. She glanced about the room. Little pieces of wood were strewn about the stone floor and tiny metal nails still lay scattered across the table's smooth surface. The entire room was a mess. Nodding and smiling contently, Olivia herself relaxed a bit in her seat. "I still find it hard to believe, but we actually did it."

Perking up, Robin tilted his head forward toward the dancer. "What do you think?" He said eagerly. Robin was eager to hear what Olivia thought of his carpentry skills. No doubt, he had learned this from reading a book. "Do you like it?"

"It's…" Olivia began, trying to hold back a tiny cry of happiness. The theatre she and Robin had built looked exactly like the one she had thought of in her dreams. It all seemed so real now. "…it's even more beautiful than I imagined!" The dancer gave a little sniffle as her face turned pink from all the emotion of actually seeing such a sight in the flesh.

"Good!" Robin said quickly, leaning himself forward again. He nodded to himself. Olivia's praise reassured him that he had done something right for once. And that look of joy on Olivia's face was reward enough. Never before had Robin seen her so happy, carefree, and not worrying about anyone other than herself. "It's nice to know all that work wasn't in vain."

Olivia leaned forward a bit, mirroring Robin, eyes locked with something that was setting on the table. The expression on her face changed slightly, something along the lines of a half frown and half smile. There was an issue on her mind. Olivia didn't wish to hurt Robin's feelings. She paused for the longest time before saying anything and when she did her words were slow, drawn out. "…There's just that one teeeeeeny-tiny issue with the size."

Robin's eyes looked at the same object Olivia had her eyes set on. "…Ah."

"It's going to be difficult to dance in a theater that fits in the palm of my hand." Reaching one of her slender hands forward, Olivia gently picked up the little model theater that she and Robin had built that night. It had taken them hours on such a little thing, the time now being far past midnight. Olivia turned the model theater around in her palm, eyeing all the perfect little details she had described for her dream theater. "…Not that I'm complaining or anything." She mumbled slowly under her breath, still cautious of the possibility of offending Robin.

Silence…Robin simply sat there looking that the model Olivia held out in her hand. Puzzled, his eyebrows ruffled, nodding, agreeing with what the dancer had said. After long moment, a joking smile crept across his mouth. Robin's eyes darted up to Olivia's. "Yes, but the perfect venue for a flea circus!"

"I don't want a flea circus!" Olivia giggled in return at Robin's joke, setting the model gentle back down on the table. She was thankful Robin hadn't taken offense at what she said.

"Heh, I know." Robin nodded, chuckling a bit. He looked between the theater and Olivia. "In any case, as small as it is, it's still a theater that WE built." Leaning across the table a little farther, Robin rested one of his hands onto Olivia's, giving her skin a soft rub of reassurance. "Now that we know how it's done, it should be a simple matter to scale everything up."

Robin's touch was slightly electrifying that time to say the least. Something about it was just _different_, that time around. Olivia jolted up, sitting a little straighter in her chair. "You think so?" She cooed nervously, wondering if it all was really true. Surely building a theater must be more complex than making a model all a bit larger.

"Absolutely!" Robin laughed. His hand now took ahold of Olivia's. There it was again, that gentle squeeze and confidence. "Always have a plan, I say."

"Well, if you think so, then I believe it!" To Olivia, Robin was right. He always had a plan. She had no reason not to believe him. With her free hand Olivia brushed some of her pink hair out of her eyes, pulling it back behind her ears. Briefly, she looked between Robin holding her own hand and Robin face. Olivia's cheeks blushed, hoping what she was about to say wouldn't sound too cheesy. "Besides, working with you is so much fun, it hardly feels like work at all." Another little smile grew on Olivia's face. "So, only…what? A few more decades? And we'll build a fabulous, human-size theater!" After mention the idea of decades, Olivia paused and looked off to the piles of wood and debris Robin and she had gone through. "…Hmm. You sure it wouldn't just be easier to save up my money?"

The Tactician gave the dancer's hand a little tug to pull her back to reality. "Now, now!" He began with a smirk. "You promised not to talk about that again, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Olivia muttered, words trailing off. Still the thought of saving up money didn't leave her mind. Somehow or another, she knew that'd she need to save up something. Even with Robin's help, creating a full-size theater like the one she and Robin had just built wouldn't be cheap. Materials wouldn't be free. Olivia would need to be things to put into her theater. While she didn't wish to doubt it, Olivia had second thoughts about having Robin construct a large proscenium arch like the one she wished for. Not that she would stop him from trying of course. Eyes darting back to Robin, she could only nod. She did agree to stop talking about her secret stash of coin. "Sorry."

Robin leaned back again, giving Olivia an approving nod. Slowly, his hand left Olivia's grasp as his arms returned to resting on the sides of the soft chair. But, he still continued to watch the dancer as her eyes wandered the little model theater that sat before her. In his mind, Robin was trying to think of something to say, something to add to their conversation. Yet, unlike many times before it, he wasn't rushing. Robin knew Olivia wasn't going to get up and run. He felt like that time between them had long since passed. The two were actually enjoying each other's company. Neither was stumbling over words trying to find something to say, running out of embarrassment, or hiding due to inadequacy. Slowly, the Tactician began to feel the ideas of other people knowing about him and her melt away as quickly as ice on a summer day. He thought that perhaps it was time to let everyone know. In that moment, he felt that maybe, just maybe, Olivia could be someone he could…

Olivia spoke up, jolting Robin violently from his thoughts. Her words were, slow, nervous, yet forward and happy. Closing her eyes, she brushed some more pink hair out of her face. Olivia began talking with a beaming smile. "Well, I have a new special dance I made to celebrate our new performance space!" She paused, bringing both of her hands together, twiddling her fingers sheepishly. Olivia's eyes fluttered open to give Robin a rather bashful gaze. "Would you…" Another pause. "Um, would you like to see it?"

Robin's heart skipped a beat. He almost couldn't believe Olivia was going to dancer for him without anyone else around.

The dancer looked off toward the side yet kept on smiling. Like the many times before it, Olivia's cheeks turned a deep shade of strawberry red. "I mean, if you're busy, that's fine…" She knew he wasn't busy. It was the middle of the night.

"I can always make the time to watch one of your dances!" Robin blurted quickly, barely giving Olivia time to finish. It seemed excitement had gotten the better of him.

"Hee hee! Okay." Olivia picked herself up from the cushioned chair. Like she always did when she was nervous, the dancer pulled her white ribbon around her body. Although this time, it seemed Olivia was overcoming any fright of preforming for anyone. It was like she was almost eager to show Robin his dance. "I might be a bit rusty, but I'll do my best." Olivia began, taking in a deep breath. "I've been saving this for when the new theater was ready…"

Chuckling, Robin scooted his chair out from under the table, turning it enough so he faced Olivia who now stood only a few feet in front of him. "Ah, this IS fun, isn't it?" Politely, he placed his hands on his lap and waited eagerly for Olivia to begin. "The only thing better than having a dream, is making it come true with a friend!"

"Thanks, Robin." Olivia took a graceful step forward in Robin's direction. Her arms swung out to the sign as she loosened up her muscles. "I couldn't do it without you." And with those words, she reached a hand out toward Robin. "And, uh…" Olivia cooed bashfully. "…I can't do this one without you either."

"…What?" Robin muttered quietly. He stiffened up a bit in the chair at Olivia's request.

Olivia slouched over a bit, looking down at Robin. She still was holding out her hand. "Well, I kind of thought that…Maybe…You'd like to dance with me if my theater ever really did open." The dancer took in a brief breath to calm her nerves. It might take a while to get used to something like this. "I mean, you're helping me build it an all. The least I can do is thank you…I-I want you to dance with me when the theater opens."

Pausing, Robin stared wide eyed and dumbstruck, at the dancer standing before him. Frantically, he was trying to think of something to say. "B-But, you know that I'm not good at-."

The dancer was having one of it. Robin's words only caused another brighter smile to cover her mouth. "Heh, you can't tell me you're not good at dancing, Robin." Olivia giggled, once again motioning for Robin to take her hand. "I taught you how anyway…Unless you've already forgotten?"

"N-No, I haven't forgotten…"

"Good!" Olivia said with a nod, scooting a bit more forward. "And don't worry about not knowing this dance. That's why we rehearse. You'll be dancing this number like a pro in no time at all, Robin! Now, come on, for me!"

Olivia knew how to push her point when it came to dancing. While still uneasy, Robin couldn't help but feel a little safer knowing that it was Olivia. She knew what she was doing. "Ok, just don't go to fast, Olivia." Robin replied slowly, finally managing a grin of his own. Reaching out, he grasped the dancer's hand. "You're still the professional here."

* * *

"You sure everyone is asleep?" Olivia silently purred into Robin's ear as they snuck down the long corridor of the Shepherd Garrison. She ran a tiny white cloth over her forehead, whisking away any remaining beads of sweat. It seemed that Robin and she had lost track of time yet again. They had danced even farther into the night. Something about being with Robin, rehearsing for the opening night of her dream theater, simply made Olivia a little more energetic than ever. The dancer tilted up to Robin once more, speaking sheepishly. "I don't want to wake anyone, especially Tharja. You know how she is when it comes to…_you_…"

Robin let out a silent whistle, recalling the events of that morning. "Y-Yeah, I know how she can be." He muttered, thinking it best not to tell Olivia where Tharja had been when he had woken up. Robin thought that maybe that little fact could wait until another day…or never come up again at all…He was escorting her back to her single room in the Garrison. Gently, the Tactician gave Olivia's hand a tender squeeze, changing the subject off that witch. "But I'm sure everyone is fast asleep. I think there are only a few more hours until dawn breaks."

"Alright…" Olivia whispered happily, turning her head forward, resting her head on the Tactician's shoulder as he lead her down the nearly pitch black hallway. She swung the arm that Robin was holding back and forth, a sign of pure content with his proximity. Weeks ago Olivia wouldn't have been able to handle such a thing. "…I, uh…I had fun tonight, Robin." The dancer began with a smirk. "It was really kind of you to help me with my theater. Heh, I know it still is pretty small, but just think, many in a year or two, Ylisstol will have a new attraction, right?"

"I sure hope so, Olivia." Robin whispered back. "I'm sure if we keep working at it together, I know we will get it done." He glanced out the window and then back to Olivia. "I'm sure Chrom, Sumia, and the others will enjoy it as well!"

Olivia nervously tightened her grip on Robin's hand. "It'll take some getting used to…The idea of dancing in front of all those people, everyone I know, in my own theater! Gods, it could be so embarrassing!"

"Heh, you do fine dancing when you need to, Olivia." Robin began, feeling Olivia's grip relax. "I think, at this rate, you'll be over your stage fright by the time your theater is built."

"Y-You really think so?"

"I know so…" Robin laughed silently, slowly coming to a stop upon reaching Olivia's door. He knew it out of memory. Eyes darting around the frame, the tactician really couldn't think of anything else to say. Anything that needed to be said that night was already said, or he had no clue. "…Looks like this is the place, Olivia." He sighed finally, watching as Olivia stepped in front of him, looking up, directly in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah…L-Looks like it is..." Olivia whispered. Even though Robin couldn't see it, her face did turn a little red at a tiny thought that she could perhaps get up on her tiptoes and just maybe…

_Footsteps…_

Robin and Olivia turned their heads down the hallway. They thought that they had been the only two awake at such an hour. All the other Shepherds were most likely in bed so these new sounds of feet pattering against the stone floor took both the dancer and the tactician by surprise. Nearly instantly, Robin's hands went from Olivia's hands to her sides, pulling her to the side of the corridor, hiding in the small overhang and indent where Olivia's bedroom door was. Both of them still looked down the hall. In the near pitch black, the only thing they could see was the faint flicker of the dimming torch light in the main room. The footsteps grew ever-so louder until two bodies, those of near children, strode into the faint orange and yellow light…

Surprised, Olivia took in a sharp breath and Robin's hold. Oddly enough, whether he knew he had or not, Robin had gotten ahold of Olivia, pulling her against his chest. His body was heavenly warm to her, like something out of one of her dreams…Maybe it was because that they seemed smaller and could hide better closer together, but something told Olivia that while maybe Robin did do it out of some subconscious alarm, there was some sort of protective instinct mixed in with her actions as well…Olivia's mind soon returned to the two bodies at the end of the hall. Together the two figures strode toward the nearest door to the main room, Nowi's door.

The tactician finally broke the silence, whispering as quietly as he could down into Olivia's ear. "It's Nowi and Donnel." He said silently, picking out the rather fiery color of Nowi's green and yellow hair even in the shadows.

With the chance, Olivia scooted up closer against Robin. She turned her head just enough to still keep an eye on the two younger Shepherds but still able to reply. "W-What are they doing up so late?"

"I do not know…" Robin murmured slowly, watching the pair as they came to a stop in front of the Manakete's door. Thankfully, he and Olivia were still hidden within the darkness and shadow. Narrowing his eyes he noticed that the two were hand in hand. "…But I think we are about to find out." Robin purred. Something about watching those two made his chest feel a bit lighter.

Smiling, Olivia was about to speak when Donnel's rather loud attempt at a whisper pulled her back. She watched as his silhouette moved in the darkness. The tips of Donnel's feet tapped nervous against stone floor.

"Hey, Nowi." Donnel began in that same loud whisper. "So, I was thinkin'…" The farm boy rubbed the metal pot her had on his head. "We both got things we're lookin' for, right?"

"Right!" Nowi said with an eager nod, playing with Donnel's fingers as he spoke.

Watching from where they stood, Olivia and Robin leaned softly against the door frame. Smiles were on both of their faces. Both could tell that Nowi and Donnel had gotten close over the time they had been together…Sensing the opportunity, Olivia rested her head against Robin's chest. She wiggled her arms up against his torso, placing them in the warmth of his cloak. Hopefully he didn't mind and no reaction signaled that he didn't.

Donnel coughed, taking off the tin pot and placing it on the ground. It seemed that he was trying to summon up the courage to say something. "Well, why don't we look for 'em together?"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Nowi said in reply and raised her other hand, pinky finger extended. "Here, let's promise! Pinky swear!" She was still happily ahold of Donnel's other hand.

Robin's chest shook a little bit, silently laughing as he watched…

With another breath and a nod, Donnel steadied Nowi with his other hand, grabbing the one with the pinky extended. He brought it down, level to the other. "Er, I was thinkin' of somethin' a mite different than a pinky swear…"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. They surely couldn't be watching what she thought she was…

"..Thumb swear?" Nowi chirped, curiously tilting her head off to the side.

"I reckon this one's gonna need yer ring finger…" Donnel thrust his hand into his pocket, searching for something.

"Oh… I see!" Nowi gasped, watching as Donnel pulled a shiny little Nowi-sized ring from his pocket. She stopped all her fidgeting. "Donnel, are you say what I think you're saying? Because-."

"Sure am. It's a marriage promise."

Both Olivia and Robin, while surprised, could only smile brightly. Right then and there, in front of them, Donnel was giving a marriage promise to Nowi. Neither of them made any more to congratulate them. That could come later, tomorrow, or the next day. Donnel and Nowi didn't need any interruption or congratulations then. Let them have their moment together…Instead, Olivia let out a content sigh and action follow soon by Robin. They both relaxed against one another and the door as they continued to watch…

"Hee hee, I knew it!" Nowi said with a happy wink. "People forget I've been around the block a few thousand times.

Donnel's face seemed to turn as red as Olivia's would at something like that. "Well, now it's finally time to take things to the next level. Let's have yer hand, then."

Nowi lifted up a hand, holding it right in front of Donnel's chest and waited. "Here…"

"Yee-haw!" Donnel laughed, beaming. "It's a perfect fit!"

The Manakete scooted a little close to the farm boy. Body turning from side to side as she stared at the little ring now on her finger. "Yaaay! We did it!"

"Now we're promised to each other."

Nowi plopped her head against Donnel's chest, wrapping her arms around him with the mightiest embrace her human form could muster. "No take-backs!"

"Don't ya go and worry 'bout that." Donnel replied, looking down onto the yellow and green hair girl latched to his body. "I'm gonna live out my life at yer side."

Nowi didn't bother letting go. "Thanks, Donny!" She purred in delight. "You're the best!"

"Aw, I'm so happy, I'm gonna dance a jig!" Donnel said, voice growing louder in excitement. "Yeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaw!" He was about to start dancing when Nowi tightened her grip.

"Hee hee, Donnel, I don't think you want to wake anyone up!" She started, turning her head to look up at the farm boy. "Come on, let's go tell Gaius and Maribelle. They are still awake; I saw them outside talking loudly to each other. Let's go!" Without waiting for any sort of protest, Nowi yanked Donnel away, whisking him off down the hallway and quickly out of sight….

Once again, as the patter of feet grew softer, another silence fell over Robin and Olivia. Even though Nowi and Donnel had since gone, they still stood together under the dancer's bedroom doorframe…

"Do you think we should go see them now?" Robin murmured, a little louder now that the Manakete and ranch hand were gone.

"N-No…" Olivia said with a brief yawn. She lifted her head up from Robin's chest. "…Like you said, Robin, we'll have plenty of time tomorrow."

"Heh, Right." Robin purred, tilting his head down to look Olivia directly in the eyes. "You think those two will be happy?"

Olivia dug her fingers into Robin's cloak. "Yes, I think so. If anyone of the Shepherds can find joy in being together, it'd be those two." She stepped up a little bit on her tiptoes, getting a little closer to Robin's face. Olivia used the grip on his cloak to make sure she didn't fall over. "Nowi and Donnel will be perfect." She began with a silently laugh, tapping on his chest with a finger. "Just think, at their wedding, we can dance together and you won't need to read up on how."

Robin leaned downward a bit more, smirking. "T-That's a good joke, Olivia." He couldn't help but sound nervous. Their faces never had been so close. Robin could feel the heat coming off of Olivia's cheeks.

"I wasn't joking…" Pushing herself up a bit more, Olivia pressed her forehead against Robin's. Her cheeks were turning redder with each passing second. The dancer was, quite literally, taking a shot in the dark. She had to pause. Obviously, Robin wasn't trying to stop her, but she couldn't help but feel that this was the most open she had been to anyone. Maybe she felt that she could be being too forward…Robin was right there, less than an inch away from her face. Olivia froze.

"S-So…" Robin muttered, noticing the rather brief silence. The tactician could see the pondering look in Olivia's eyes. "…I guess…er, I'll see you in the-?" He started to pull his face away when Olivia's grip of his purple cloak gently pulled him forward…

The dancer lifted herself a little further on the tips of her toes. Tightening her grip on Robin's cloak, she held herself up against him. And as brief as it was, Olivia built up just enough courage to lay a soft kiss on Robin's lips. _"…I'll see you in the morning, Robin..._"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Olivia and Robin have reached Support Level A**

**…Wow, I can't believe it guys…**

**We have gone by 100 reviews. That's crazy. I never would've though the story would've gotten as big as this. This is crazy for me. Thank you guys so freaking much for sticking with this story for as long as you have. Without you guys reviewing, tell me to keeping going, I probably would've stopped LONG ago. Heck, I might even be dead in a ditch somewhere, who knows? (Ok, that last bit was a little exaggerated). Anyway, as some of you probably already know, I'm extremely thankful for all the support from ya'll. Each one of you has meant a lot to me. Each follow, favorite, and review always gives me that push to continue on…But, at the risk of sounding sappy, I'll stop this little bit here…**

**Well, I'll say it now that we have reached a turning point in the story. If you couldn't already noticed by this chapter. We are going to start moving to a more public sense of Olivia and Robin and their relationship with one another. I hope you liked the way I portrayed these first three supports, while they may have been different in terms of what people may have though, I do personally like how I worked with them. Besides that, I think we are due for a more interaction with other characters as well, don't you think?**

**Moving on, I'm fully aware that this chapter is a little romance heavy. But I felt like humor might have taken away from some of the effect it had. Don't worry, the "Funnies" will return soon!**

**That all said, I'll wrap this up!**

**Please, if you like the story, feel free to leave a review. As I said before we couldn't have gotten passed 100 reviews without each and every one of you guys who have helped this story along. So thank, you've meant a lot to me!**

**Thanks again,**

**_MrWatch_**

**_P.S – Feel free to send me a PM if you ever wish to strike up a conversation. I'm always welcoming to meet and talk with new people!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 13: Head in the Clouds**

Robin couldn't help but look a little absorbed to the tome he held gently in his hands. If it weren't for reading he wouldn't be able to keep his head in a single place. It'd be in the clouds somewhere. All of it came back to that one single night with Olivia, most of Robin's clouded thought was her doing, not that he minded or thought that it was a bad thing…The past few days since that night had just taken a _different_ turn, a turn for the better. Word had spread swiftly about Nowi and Donnel and all the Shepherds seemed to be just full of childish glee for the pair. Some even took quite the joy in setting the two's wedding plans swiftly into action…That, and Robin and Olivia had finally gone more public with their relationship, something that many of the other Shepherds either thought of as a surprise or better late than never…

Chrom was the first to approach Robin about the matter. Originally, Robin had been wary of keeping such information from his friend, yet all that worrying seemed to be for not. Chrom wasted no time in congratulations and the expected joke. He stated that he noticed something when he noticed his tactician and the dancer spending such time together. The young Exalt was proud, happy to put it lightly. Chrom was glad in seeing the bonds between his Shepherds evolve into deep friendships, love, and even marriages. In the months of peace they had, it only made Chrom even prouder of the peace they had fought so hard for. Following the war, Chrom simply had an aura about him, one of pride and satisfaction, happiness and joy.

But, when Robin peeked up from his tome and noticed Chrom sitting alone that day, the tactician could almost smell something was up with his friend and leader. Robin licked his thumb and flipped the page, not even bothering to look down, his eyes still gazing upon Chrom who was on a stone bench in the castle training yards. Chrom spun a training sword in his hand, the pointed tip in the grass. Yes, Robin could tell that something was on his mind.

That day, Chrom had requested a few Shepherds who could spare the time to join him for a bout of training on the castle grounds. Even Robin couldn't have asked for a better excuse to get out in the sun. There wasn't a single cloud in the blue canvas of the sky. The mid-morning sun was still rising over the stone walls and the air was still crisp and cool from the night before. While Chrom hadn't stated why such a meeting was called, not many took question. As the months of peace grew longer, it was rare that all the Shepherds could meet so casually without some grand event to mark the occasion.

"Hey!" A low and booming voice called from the middle of the training yard, pulling Robin's attention. "What'cha doin' over there, Robin?"

Vaike. Robin pivoted his head away from his examination of Chrom to see Vaike chasing Donnel around the yard with a hefty wooden axe. The blonde barbarian swung the training weapon like a madman as Donnel ran away like a headless chicken. Donnel's face said it all. The way he held his pot atop his head and the frightened expression on his face let it be known that the farmhand clearly wasn't enjoying this bit of "avoidance" training as Vaike had dubbed it. Robin chuckled. He still hadn't even begun reading his freshly flipped page.

"Robin!" Vaike called again, planting his heels in the grass and skidding to a halt a few meter in front of the tactician. Donnel wasted no time in putting as much distance between him and Vaike as possible. Immediately Donnel dropped to his knees, grasping his chest as if it were about to explode. "Ey, Robin!"

"Hmm?" Robin replied, straightening up just a bit in case Vaike decided to charge at him. His eyes darted to Chrom. Still nothing. "What it is, Vaike? How can I help you?"

"Ain't cha supposed to be out here training?" Vaike laughed with his arms outstretched to either side. He twirled the large axe about in his hand. "Ya got to keep sharp, Robin! Don't want ole Teach besting you out on the battlefield, eh?"

Glancing down to is book, Robin let out a small bit of laughter. "I am training, Vaike." He used his fingers and ran them down the spine of the heavy leather bound tome. Robin lifted his free hand and pointed to the side of his head. "I have to learn new things to keep us safe. It's my job, just like it's yours to break things."

"Pah!" Vaike huffed, looking back to Donnel who had since fallen over half-dead and heaving from his training session with the self-proclaimed teacher. "All that book reading ain't going to save you when there is a spear coming down on your neck!"

Robin raised an eyebrow in amusement. With one hand Robin closed the book shut, setting it down next to another stack that was sitting in the grass besides him. "You sure about that, Vaike?" His hand wandered from cover to cover, before picking out a thick-bound book with a tinted red cover.

"Psh, the Vaike always is right!" The large man huffed again, still eyeing Robin where he sat under the shade of the tree. He still stood there as if waiting for Robin to come at him with an assault.

Another group of bodies emerged from around some stone columns, briefly pulling Robin's attention. A set of two tall figures, one with dark hair the other with red strode around the corner, Lon'qu and Gregor. Lon'qu wasted no time in make his way over to a wall and propping himself up against it. Gregor on the other hand walked over to Donnel, picking him up with a single pull, giving some hardly understandable words of encouragement. With the exception of the ever-so-busy Frederick, almost all the male Shepherds had arrived to answer Chrom's request save for a few. Libra said he had someone to attend to in the castle while Stahl had walked off in search of something to eat. Virion had since returned to his own lands and Kellam was still nowhere to be found. Robin's eyes darted around a bit more; Gaius was still amongst the few that were gone. That seemed most strange.

"Hmm…" Robin mumbled under his breath, wondering where the candied thief and friend might be.

"Robin!" Vaike shouted again, trying to keep the tactician's attention on him. His arm swung forward, aiming his axe toward Robin. "Pay attention, the Teach has class in session! You ain't going to learn nothing about real combat by reading all those books!"

Robin paused. Vaike did have a point about learning from real combat, but Robin had already known this. It was one of the first lessons he ever learned and one of the most basic. Knowing that there was a clear difference between actual experiences and what he read in books, Robin could only agree to some extent. "You maybe are right, Vaike…" He chuckled, lifting the new book up in front of him, flipping through a few pages. "…But you forget, I fight with books." Momentarily, Robin placed his hand on one of the pages and lifted it, palm down still facing the page. Small red sparks, like those of steel striking on flint, flew from the page to Robin's hand.

Vaike blinked and grew wide eyed, forgetting that Robin was a wielder of magic and not a blade, axe, or lance. Not only that, Robin was good with magic tomes as well. He had made a huge mistake. "H-Hey, Robin…" The man muttered. "…L-Let's think 'bout this. Don't want to go hurting good ole Teach now would you?"

"You're the one who said…" The sparks coming from Robin's hand grew in intensity. His palm rose up to face Vaike and his fingers spread. At Robin's mental command the sparks started to form a ring, one the rotated slowly. With each passing second the little dots of heat and light grew larger, fiercer, and spun more rapidly as the tactician took aim.

"Rob…Robin…?!"

One final time Robin shifted his gaze to Chrom. Still no reaction. He thought that maybe this joking with Vaike might get some sort of reaction from the man, yet nothing. Chrom was still staring deep into the grass in front of him as if trying to find the meaning of life. Something was truly eating at the man.

"…I'm just joking around, Vaike." He laughed and shook his head. Robin lowered his hand. The rotating sparks coming from his fire magic slowly sputtered out as the tactician smothered the open pages of the book into the grass. Chrom might not have taken so kindly to Robin unleashing spells of fire within the confines of his castle. Although Robin did kind of want to ruin Vaike's so-called perfect tan.

Vaike's face of fear melted away. With a sigh of relief the warrior relaxed his shoulders. Today was not the day that there'd be a Vaike barbeque.

Placing his hands in the grass, Robin pushed himself to his feet. Brushing away the few blades of grass that had stuck to his cloak, he leaned down again, this time piling his tomes and books into his arms. It felt like old times to Robin. Many days throughout the Plegian war would the tactician carry around mounds of books from tent to tent. Whether it'd be planning strategy or practicing magic, Robin always seemed to have at least one tome in his fingers. Looking over Chrom once more, Robin stuffed his books under his arm, making his way toward his Exalt and friend.

"Hey, Chrom?" Robin muttered rather quietly as he neared the stone bench.

Still no reply…

Adjusting the books under his arm, Robin tried again, this time stepping up next to the stone bench where Chrom was sitting in thought. "Chrom?" He spoke a little louder.

Finally, the Exalt stirred. Blinking as if being taken by surprise, Chrom looked upward into the bright sun and blue sky. His body straightened up when he noticed his tactician standing over him like a hawk. "Robin, Hello." Chrom said simply, still seemingly taken off guard at Robin's sudden appearance.

"What's the matter?"

Chrom blinked again, this time being a little more in touch with reality. "What?"

Robin sighed and managed a faint friendly smile. "What's the matter, Chrom?" He began moving and sitting down besides Chrom on the stone bench. Setting his stack of books in the grass, Robin rested his elbows on his knees, head still tilted toward Chrom. The tactician chuckled a bit as he spoke again. "You've been acting a little off today. I would say you've had your head in the clouds, but moments ago if you leaned over any further your head would be in the dirt."

"You've seemed the same way yourself. Ever since I found out about you and Olivia you've had a glow about you. Your own head is in the clouds as you might say." Chrom laughed, he to placing his elbows on his knees, leaning forward just as Robin did to look out over the training ground. They both watched as Vaike had returned to chasing after Donnel with the large wooden axe. "But, am I really that easy to read?"

"Er…" The tactician coughed. Chrom did approve of Robin's choice in a female companion. He continued on nonetheless. "Sometimes, Chrom. I would say it looks like you just finished some sort of battle. Although, obviously that's not the case unless you've been putting on a mask and beating up the lonesome thug on your free nights." Robin laughed somewhat silently, trying to keep the conversation between the two. His eyes narrowed a bit, tone becoming a little more concerned. "But there is something else. It's not hard to tell when you have something on your mind. I might not be able to tell what, it's a face I've never seen before."

"You really think I'm one to put on a mask when I fight?" Chrom huffed light heartedly. He was trying to avoid Robin's question as much as he could. Briefly, his mind drifted back to that one blue haired woman they had run into during the war…

Robin's elbow moved and gave Chrom a gentle nudge, one the jolted Chrom out of his thought. "I wouldn't put it passed you that's for sure. But come now, I'm your friend, you can trust me. What's bothering you, Chrom?"

"No-."

"And don't say nothing; I've known you long enough to tell when you're lying."

Chrom paused, eyes locked onto Robin. The Exalt knew that there was no sense hiding anything from him. He was his chief tactician after all, and closest friend. Chrom let out a long drawn out sigh, posture straightening and his head and eyes looking up into the sky. For a moment, he watched the puffy white clouds sail overhead like boats on an ocean. Something about the sight calmed the man's nerves. "You know I wouldn't keep anything from you, Robin." Chrom began with a nod, finally opening up.

Nodding, Robin too straightened up, waiting for Chrom to say what it was.

"I wouldn't say anything in brothering me in a negative sense, but…" Running his hands across his legs, like he was brushing some nervous dust of his pants, Chrom spoke again; a faint smile began to grow on his face. "…It looks like I've been taken by surprise."

Murmuring in agreement, Robin kept his mouth shut, but not without noticing Chrom's growing smile.

"In all reality, I…" Chrom stopped, eyes darting from the sky, to the dirt, and then to Robin. That grin grew into a near beaming smile. "…Well, I have…in a sense."

"Chrom, what are you saying? You're usually not one to smile at a surprise."

The Exalt elbowed Robin in the side. "That all depends on what kind of surprise." He ran his hand across his forehead, pulling away his blue hair from his eyes.

"Oh?" Chrom's expression softened Robin's spirits. Thoughts of bandit troubles vanished from the tactician's mind.

"Robin…" One of the Lord's arms draped around Robin's shoulders in a brotherly fashion. Chrom's hand gave the tactician's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "…You're going to be the first one with public knowledge of such things."

"And?"

"Robin…" Chrom slowly looked up toward the sky, gazing up at it for long moments without saying a word. His face was aglow with some dream of the future. "Robin, I'm going to be a father!"

* * *

The pink haired dancer had forgotten books could be so heavy. Olivia had in her arms a bundle of tomes, all wrapped in paper, tied together with brown string. Combined in weight, they slowed the once graceful dancer down to just above a crawl. Holding the package with both arms, Olivia tried her best to weave in and out of the crowds of peoples in the Ylisstol marketplace. Crowded as it ever was, Olivia had the reoccurring thought of how foolish it was to go on such a journey without help. It need not even be, Robin, just someone to assist her in hauling her books back to the Garrison. Although, it might as well have been the man. All of the books Olivia had bought had something to do with carpentry, particularly, books on the level of Robin's skill in carpentry.

Still with the dreams of her theater on the mind, Olivia had ventured out into Ylisstol to purchase every tome and book that would become of use in the coming months. If Robin truly meant for them to build the theater themselves, they would need a lot of skill, a lot of help, and probably no small amount of luck. She thought that maybe if she spent a little money on books, the payoff would outweigh the rather high price of such tomes.

While bothered by the weight she held in her arms, Olivia still had a radiant grin upon her face. Her hands were locked to her package, showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. She, like Robin, had her head in the clouds since that night they had together where they had witness Donnel's proposal to Nowi and of course…_other things_…

Olivia hummed a marry tune as she slowly strode on the road leading back to the Garrison. Her eyes glanced from person to person, darting between the masses of bodies like a cat in a room full of dogs…Yet, a familiar set of voices from ahead of her drew her head from the clouds and back to reality. Moving toward the sound, Olivia pressed on through masses of bodies. Like Donnel emerging from a field of swaying wheat, the dancer emerged from the swaying crowd. What Olivia saw made her take a step back. There was sight she wasn't prepared for…Maribelle and Gaius…

The blonde was assaulting the thief with words, her face clearly aflame with anger. Olivia knew not what to think of it. She pulled her bundle of books a little tighter against her chest. Gaius, on the other hand, simply stood there, taking Maribelle's verbal assault. The dancer cocked her head off to the side. Thankfully, many of the people around hadn't seemed to noticing the bout of words Maribelle was expelling from her mouth.

"But I'm a changed man now, and if you'll just let me, I'm sure I can-." Gaius cringed, arms spread wide as he explained himself for whatever it was he had done.

Olivia didn't know what such an argument could be about, yet she listened in anyway, Maribelle was her friend after all, just as Gaius was Robin's. She wasn't exactly sure what atoning Gaius needed to do in the first place.

"Oh, enough." Maribelle growled, her knuckles turning white as her hands tightly twisted the parasol. "If I want a dog and pony show, I shall attend a carnival."

Gaius took a step closer. His chest lowered as he let out a long and weary exhale. "No tricks, Twinkles. I speak from the heart on this one." The look in his eyes clearly shown some sort of the grief Gaius was speaking of.

Maribelle turned on her heel, showing her back to Gaius. Her eyes shut and her chin rose defiantly up into the air. All the words that spewed from her mouth were sounding even more pompous than normal. "The blackened heart of a brigand is hardly worth listening to!" With a ruffled nose and brow, the blonde haired maiden stalked away, vanishing into the crowd, she too heading back toward in the direction of the Garrison…

Olivia was left standing there, utterly confused. Out of the corner of her eyes she tracked Maribelle as she angrily walked through the crowds and back toward the Garrison. Glancing back, there was Gaius. He stood there, having a mix of frustration, sadness, and confusion plastered on his face. There was something in Olivia's mind that cried that they needed assistance and this little _confrontation_ wasn't normal. She had a choice then. In her mind, there were only two. One, she could track Maribelle down and ask what exactly such was about. But knowing Maribelle's temper, such an action might bring soured results. Or the other option, ask Gaius. He wasn't as hot tempered as Maribelle, so at that moment the choice was relatively simple. Gaius it was…

Gaius, also watching Maribelle walk away, shoved his arms into his candy filled pockets. He switched the sucker around in his mouth to the other cheek as he watched her vanish. Still he had that same flustered expression written on his face. It wasn't until he noticed Olivia emerging from the crowd did he change.

"Er, G-Gaius?" Olivia began timidly, tightening the grip on the package of books in she held in her arms.

"H-Huh?" He mumbled eyes darting to the dancer as she drew closer.

The dancer flicked her head to the side, swinging some pink hairs out of her eyes. "Uh, I couldn't help but notice you and Maribelle _talking_ and…" She couldn't finish before Gaius jumped in.

"Gah!" He gasped, eyes narrowing toward the dance, looking nearly hostile. "You heard us, did you?"

That looks he gave her didn't go unnoticed. Olivia's head shrank back and her eyes switched to the ground besides her. "Y-Yeah, I heard the last little bit. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was walking by and couldn't help but over hear you both."

"What'd you hear?" Gaius muttered swiftly. He switched the sucker to the other cheek and folded his arms across his chest. This conversation with Maribelle must've gotten the thief worked up something fierce.

Olivia tilted her head away, looking nervous. If only speaking to everyone was as easy as speaking to Robin. "Well, I heard something about a dog and pony show, and…uh…everything after that. It wasn't much, but I hadn't seen Maribelle angry like that before."

Gaius' face immediately softened and he let out a sigh. It seemed that Olivia's words did bring some relief to his heart. Even his words shared the same relief. "That's all you heard, eh?"

"Y-Yes…"

Huffing, Gaius nodded over and over. Something about what Olivia heard, or didn't hear, took a bit of weight of his heart. "Sweet, I mean, that's good." He began to look around, just to make sure anyone else was still standing around, listening in on what had just happened.

Olivia's eyes slowly returned to Gaius. She prayed to the gods that maybe someday talking to everyone else would be easier. "Uh, Gaius?" She muttered sheepishly. The dancer adjusted the stack of wrapped books in her arms like a nervous habit.

"Yeah?"

"You don't need to tell me and I don't mean to pry, but…"

Gaius face shifted sour again.

"…Er, what were you and Maribelle fighting about? Like I said, I never saw her so angry before."

"You really wish to know?" Gaius murmured softly. His jaws bit down on the sugary sweet he had in his mouth. It shattered and the little shards of candy filled Gaius' mouth. Running his ran through his red hair, he took a slight step forward to the dancer. "You really want to know, Twinkle Toes?"

Olivia gave a tiny nod. The way Gaius was acting sure seemed different than before. "I mean, only if it's no trouble. I know people don't like talking about fights, but Maribelle's my friend, and maybe I can help."

Gaius shuffled a bit where he stood. He knew he could tell Olivia the truth. There were matters that he still wanted to keep somewhat hidden from everyone else…But with a deep breath, Gaius finally gave his lie. He smirked, it was a mighty fine one at that. "All that fight was about…" He hoped that this lie wouldn't get him in deeper. "Well, I walked in on her in the bath house."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And Heelllloooo Lucina…Well, kind of…almost…not really…**

**…Erm…**_**Anyway**_**…**

**So yes, there was chapter #13 for you guys!**

**I know it's nothing too special, but I do hope the last bit does sort of strike a note in terms of where exactly we are in terms of game time and all of that jazz. If you really want to get into it all and for the math, you might be able to somewhat plan upcoming events, Olivia and Robin's relationship, and yatta-yatta-yatta…but who wants to do that? **_**(Ok, I admit, I did the math…)**_

**In addition, you can start to get a feel for some other things that are happening in the background as well that will have a play in these latter bits of the story. Yet, fret not! Olivia and Robin are still the main focus! Huzzah!**

**And now for something completely different! So, I'm thinking about changing the preview image for this story into something a lot more fitting. While I like how striking my big ole stupid red "W" is, **_**(that was sarcasm, by the way)**_** I'm going to be changing it into something a bit more in line with the story. And what I mean by something "more fitting" is that I have no idea what I'm going to change it to. Hopefully I can find an image that I can use, or even get one created, to fit as the preview image for the story. (I'm open to suggestions, if you got one, feel free to PM me). So keep watch for that, and remember to look for the new picture instead of the red "W" from here on out! Ha-ha!**

**Now that all that rambling is done I just have one last thing to throw out here. It's something that you guys have heard over and over, but I'll make it short. I freaking love you guys for supporting this story so much. All the support you've given me this far is just fantastic. I can't thank you guys enough. It's meant so much to me. If I could, I would give you all cookies and ice cream as thanks.**** (There, I made it short this time, ha!)**

**Like always, if you've liked what you've read, please drop a review and tell me what you think. Everything means a lot to me and this story wouldn't have got far without you guys. Thank you so much!**

**Thanks for much guys and stay tuned for more!**

**MrWatch**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 14: The Problem with Bathing Rooms**

In Robin's mind, after a day of such training and most exciting news, there could've been nothing better to end the night than a hot steamy bath. He could already feel the warm water on his skin. Its heat would just melt his body into putty, washing away any cares or worries, bad thoughts or bad decisions. In his nostrils, Robin could already smell the fine arrangement of fancy soaps that he would use. While not a man of much coin or vanity, when the Shepherds received such things at their Garrison in Ylisstol, Robin couldn't help but jump into the hot waters of opportunity. He had already decided that he would soak until his body went numb, not that the day was bad, in fact it had been the opposite, but Robin felt like after such a day he could reward himself with the simple little pleasure of a warm steamy bath.

With thoughts of bubbles and steam invading his mind, Robin strode eagerly down the long hall of the Garrison that led to the bathing room. He had a fluffy deep red towel draped over his shoulder. Even before he had left his room the tactician was stripping down. Clad in only his brown pants and shirt, Robin was trekking toward his destination. Bare feet silently stepped across the dark grey stone floor. The Garrison was deathly quiet, like a tomb. All the wondrous thoughts of water swirled in his head and with hopefully all the Shepherds gone for the night, Robin would have the bathing room all to himself. It would be a glorious occasion.

Robin reached the bathing room door. Like usual it was shut, yet from the crack under the frame there was a faint orange and yellow glow of candlelight. Robin's hand grasped the doorknob, turning it with his wrist until he heard the silent click of the latch. Not even for a moment did he take note of the candlelight. Such a thing was normal, and with nearly all the Shepherds away, Robin was sure that no single soul would be in such a place at this hour of the night. With a tug of his arm, the door slowly drew open. More of the dim candlelight spread into the hallway. It was so close now; the tactician could almost feel the warmth of the steam on his skin…

…In fact, Robin did feel the heat of steam on his skin. As he stepped further into the room, a strange sensation took over his person. He had yet to draw a bath, yet hot steam filled the air. Against his skin he could feel the dampness and heat. It surrounded him, consumed him. Having a dense fog-like presence, Robin could barely see through the thick wall of vapor. It was as if he had entered and entirely different realm. All that steam made the orange candlelight seem like it was hanging in the air, giving it that strange tint of color. Robin took another step forward. The door slowly closed behind him, locking with a faint click of the gears.

"Hmm…" Robin murmured to himself with a closed mouth, eyes darting through the grey-white vapor.

Robin felt his lungs grow heavy as he breathed in. Someone must've over done it with the hot water before he arrived. Thinking nothing of it, Robin began to trek toward the ceramic white bath. These sure beat the ones they used out on their journeys. One might consider it even just a little bit too elegant for a garrison. But, it was only a single perk that the Shepherds had in Ylisstol. None of them thought negative of the small thing, especially a bath such as this.

As he drew closer, something caught his eye. Unlike what he had been expecting, the tub was filled nearly to the brim with foamy water. This water was not cool and old, but fresh and hot. Like a fountain, white steam rolled over the lip of the bath like water. The soaps inside it churned, releasing an elegant aroma into the small room. He took a step back, hand grasping toward his towel to grip it tightly in a brief fit of nervousness. A tiny chill crept up his spine. This bath, foaming and bubbling in front of him hadn't been used. The water was simply too hot and new for it to be leftover from someone before him.

Sounds of light footstep began to draw near, coming from behind the wooden folding panels someone would change behind. Robin slowly and out of fear turned his head. He had walked in on someone else in the bathing room…

Out of the far corner of his eye, Robin saw a slender figure emerge from the steam. Immediately, Robin's muscles froze. Not only had he walked in on someone else's bath, he even had walked in on a woman. In his mind he could only imagine what Olivia might say. She'd probably leave him right then and there if she found out. Robin already felt not only Olivia's hand slapping across his cheek, but whichever female Shepherd this might be. The shadowy frame drew closer. It had a book placed in front of its face. Robin thought about backing out. He had little time to act. Pulling his head back around and twisting his body back toward the door. One foot in front of the other, he began to creep away…

Placing one foot on the ground, Robin felt his heel slide against some foamy substance, soap…Whomever left soap on the ground was going to die for this transgression, Robin thought…Not seconds after placing his foot on the slippery floor did Robin feel the ground come out from under him. His foot flew forward, kicking up into the air while his body fell back. Flailing arms did nothing to stabilize his stance He let go of his towel. The red cloth flew into the air. Robin fell back onto the floor, head slamming against the stone. Stunned, dazed, and confused, Robin could do nothing but watch dumbfounded as a completely bare body frantically reached for whatever was in sight…That tactician saw pretty much everything. His eyes grew wide in horror and his cheeks turned pink. Robin knew this woman…

"G-Gods!" The Olivia yelped, scooping up Robin's deep red towel that had fallen away from him. In her panic she made the best attempt to cover herself as she was able. Her face was a mix with anger and embarrassment. "R-Robin, you dirty, dirty bird!"

Still relatively stunned, lying motionless on the floor, Robin just blinked, eyes still locked onto Olivia's rather _revealing_ situation…

Olivia was still struggling with the towel. She was attempting to juggle her book as well as wrap the towel around her disrobed figure. Her mass of undone pink hair swung about her head as she shook it from side to side as if looking for some means to escape. Looking down, still very much in the nude, Olivia spied Robin's fixated gaze. The look that her face then shown could kill a thousand Risen. Olivia was having trouble figuring out whether to be angry or embarrassed. "H-How dare you stare at me when I-I'm like this!"

At Olivia's bloodcurdling howl, Robin snapped out of his semi-luck and semi-shock induced trance. Blushing at his own foolishness and the sight before him, his eyes averted away. He still lay on his back so they shifted to the closed door in front of him. Robin was so close at avoiding this mess. If only he had been just that few seconds faster. "I'm s-so sorry." Out of habit of meeting someone's face when speaking, his eyes shifted back. Robin started to roll over onto his belly, hands against the floor as he propped himself onto his knees. Once again, Olivia was still struggling. "G-Gods, I didn't mean…I mean…This isn't what it-."

The dancer caught the sight of robin's eyes looking in her direction once more. "Gods, this!" Olivia arm cranked backward. Her hand still tightly held the heavy tome. Closing her eyes, the dancer backed away. Now of all time, and Robin of all people, had just seen her in such a state. How much more embarrassed could she feel. With all the emotions running wild, Olivia flung her arm forward, launching the book into the steam-filled air.

Like a tactician-seeking projectile, the tome struck Robin in the center of the forehead. It ricocheted off his head and into the water filled tub. Now both the front and back of his head ached. He fell backward, once again into the soap that was smeared on the cold stone floor. But, in the few last moments of Robin's memory, he felt foolish and ashamed, even if he did also feel that little bit lucky…

* * *

"Hold still!" Olivia sighed, pressing a damp ice cold washcloth against Robin's forehead. She folded it over as she pressed it a little more against his skin. There was force behind it, Olivia was still angry.

Robin's eyes darted to the floor of his room. He saw Olivia's bare feet stand right in front of him. "I'm so s-sorry, Olivia." He muttered, cringing at the freezing sensation of such cold water on his face. A body couldn't help but fidget at the feeling.

The dancer reached her free hand out to tightly grasp Robin's shoulder. Firmly, Olivia pressed him back in his cushioned reading chair. "I said, hold still." She huffed again, this time with a shake of her head. Feeling a bit guilty about inflicting harm upon Robin, Olivia had taken it upon herself to comfort him…After she finished her hot bath of course…

Still unable to meet Olivia's gaze, Robin just looked at her feet. Nothing he could say would be able to fix what had happened between the two. But it never hurt to try. "Listen, Olivia?" Robin whispered, pushing himself back in his seat a little further out of nervousness.

"What?" She responded simply. It seemed that the dancer's anger had overtaken her embarrassment.

"I'm…Uh, well, I'm really sorry about all of this. It's really not what it seems like." Robin's eyes finally traveled upward, his face contorting in shame. Little flashes of Olivia's image continued through his mind. He knew better than to dwell on it, yet in some ways he couldn't help it. And at least now Olivia was in her night dress and not just a towel. Words just started to tumble out of Robin's mouth "I didn't know you were in the bathing room. I was kind of out of mind. The door wasn't locked and-."

Olivia pulled the damp washcloth off Robin's head, stopping him cold and leaned down, coming face to face with the tactician. Her face turned light red, speaking in barely a whisper, anger slowly fading away. "Y-Yeah, it's sort of my fault as well. It's my fault for not locking the door, you couldn't have known. I shouldn't have over reacted."

Robin huffed and shifted his eyes as if he was looking at his forehead. "I think your reaction is perfectly reasonable considering what I did." Despite her words of comfort, he still felt ashamed as ever. "I fully accept my punishment you dealt, no matter how painful. And your helping me now isn't exactly helping my grief."

"I'm not taking back what I did, Robin. I still think you deserved a tome to the skull for walking in on a lady in such a way." Strangely, Olivia then let out a faint soft giggle. Her shoulders shrugged, mouth curling into a smirk. "But, I did think I might have thrown it a little too hard."

"Heh, I think you threw it hard enough. I'll think twice before walking into that room so blindly again."

Not matter what he said, she did feel a rather bit guilty about inflicting harm. Moving around the chair, Olivia sat herself on the right armrest. Body turned to face Robin; her head was tilted down caringly at the man who still sat with a rather large lump on his forehead. Softly, the woman pressed the cold cloth against the man's injury. Leaning down again, Olivia brought her face a little closer to Robin's, revealing the same smirk she had on before. "I'm just glad it was _you_ and not someone else."

That didn't sound right. Robin's face contorted at such a statement. His eyes glanced up to her, looking rather concerned.

"O-Oh…Er…" Olivia yelped, shrinking back a few inches, face turning a dark shade of pink. Obviously she hadn't meant for Robin to see her in such a state, nor was her statement giving him permission to see it again. Simply Olivia thought that Robin's accident, due to their current relationship, caused probably the least harm. "…I didn't mean it like that. B-But…Well…"

Robin coughed, awkwardly. His hand went to the back of his head, ruffling his hair. He didn't wish to say anything. As a nice, albeit inappropriate, of gesture as it would seem, he knew what Olivia was trying to say. She was only awkward in portraying it.

"Oh, gods…" Olivia sighed shaking her head. "…This is all coming out all wrong!"

Letting out a low whistle, Robin could only agree. He thought they were passed this stage, yet walking in on someone disrobed wasn't exactly the best was for such a young couple to get to know one another better. "I-I understand, Olivia." Robin began as he settled a little farther back into the soft cushion of his reading chair. The man was about to say that he was glad to that only he had seen, but that also probably wouldn't go over well with the dancer. "I'll just be sure to knock next time."

The dancer's eyes softened. Thankfully, Robin wasn't taking this in the worst way possible. "I appreciate that, Robin. I'll be sure not to throw my book so hard next time."

"Er…"

That night Olivia was simply having too much trouble with words. Robin had taken her meaning the wrong way yet again. She nudged Robin's shoulder, pressing him back a little more in the chair. "J-Just…Uh…" That night was simply not her night. Everything that came out of her mouth was border lining social unacceptable.

Cough again, Robin jumped in to change the subject. "Uh, how is my head looking?" He thought it best to avoid any more risky conversation for the moment.

Olivia, greatly relieved, leaned down again, removing the tiny towel from Robin's head to look at the place where she had hit him with the tome. Her bashful smile began to reappear. "It looks like you're going to survive, Robin."

"Well that's good!" The man purred in return. Robin watched as Olivia threw the damp cloth into one of his many piles of dirty clothes that he stashed in the corners of his room…In an attempt to lighten the tension he still felt, Robin reached forward and grabbed Olivia's waist. With a swift yet gentle pull he pulled her onto the chair with him. It wasn't long before the dancer settled into the chair just as Robin had done.

"Gah, R-Robin?!" Olivia chirped in a mixture of laughing and surprise. She playfully struggled a bit against his hold but to no success.

His own face turned a little red. Maybe he hadn't thought his action through. It could've been better to wait and let the bathing room incident blow over. Robin started to feel the little shiver of tension in the back of his head and began shifting in his chair under Olivia's weight. "S-Sorry, I just thought that-."

Cutting Robin off midsentence, Olivia settled back against Robin's chest. Although her face was still a fruity pink, she too had been thinking the same idea. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're f-fine." Snuggling up a bit further into Robin's warmth, Olivia spoke again. "From what I hear, sounds like today was rather exciting?"

"That'd be putting it lightly." Robin replied with a stratified grin. At least they could still hold a conversation after everything that had occurred.

Glancing out the window, Olivia gave a little content sigh. She knew that outside the town was still buzzing with the news of Sumia and Chrom's coming child. All of Ylisstol seemed to be glowing with delight. "But it's good for them." Olivia began turning her head back to Robin. "Sumia seemed to be beside herself when she found out. I've never seen her so happy."

"I'd say the same thing about Chrom." Rob chuckled, tightening his arms around Olivia's waist. "Although I wouldn't say he was jumping around in joy, he was definitely very happy. Showing it in own way of course."

"His own way?"

"Ha! I mean I've never seen Chrom put Vaike down so fast in a training match before." Robin laughed warmly, recalling the events after the Exalt had broken the news to the Shepherds. "He was like lightning; I've never seen him so quick on his feet. Everyone, especially Vaike, was pretty surprised to say the least."

Resting her head in Robin's neck, Olivia gave a tiny yawn. "Everyone was there?"

Robin paused, thinking back. "Hmm, well, most I should say were there. Besides those that couldn't make it due to other duties I think…" He trailed off in thought. There was only one person who hadn't had an excuse to show for Chrom's message.

"Robin?"

"…Gaius. Gaius wasn't there today. I can honestly say I have no idea where that man had run off to."

Olivia's body stiffened. Clearly she recalled the events in the streets, Maribelle scolding Gaius over something. Her bodily reaction didn't go unnoticed.

"Olivia, something wrong?"

"I…I saw Gaius today." She mumbled somewhat nervously, debating whether or not to tell Robin about what he had seen.

"You did?"

There was no sense in hiding anything from Robin, why should she. He was one of the few people she fully trusted. "He was getting scolded by…Uh, Maribelle."

Even the name made the tactician cringe. It was no secret that Maribelle wasn't fond of the tactician, and he could only assume what Gaius had gone through. "I know it doesn't take much to set Maribelle off." Robin questioned, moving is chin atop Olivia's head, resting it against her soft pink hair. "But do you know anything about what she was yelling at him for?"

Yes, in fact Olivia did know. Her face turned even a deeper red. "Well, from what Gaius had told me, he kind of…sort of…"

"He did…?"

She knew going back to this topic might be strange, yet she had no other choice. "Gaius had walked in on Maribelle…in the bathing room."

"Oh…" Robin coughed, wide eyed. For a moment, he thought back to what he had done. It was best not to mention such a thing. He could already feel his chest begin to tighten up. Robin had to say something quick or else they'd relapse into a circle of embarrassment and broken sentences. Perhaps a joke would lighten the mood. "Well…Er, _good for him?_"

Olivia pulled herself up of Robin's chest, yet still sat on his lap and had her arms around his neck. She cranked her torso back at him looking at him. His joke did bring a smirk to Olivia's face, as risky as it was. Shaking her head, Olivia pulled one of her hands away from Robin and brought it in front of his face. In one swift motion, the dancer flicked her index finger against his forehead, right on the spot where her book had impacted his skull.

Robin grunted and shut his eyes, trying his hardest not to chuckle.

"Robin, that's inappropriate!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Those crazy bathing rooms, am I right?**_

**Chapter #14 everyone, hope you liked it!**

**As you can see, we are slowly drifting into a large portion of the plot that we will ride to the end of the story! I'm slowly working our way into it instead of jumping in all at once; I thought it best not to use "Shock Therapy" for my plot line that I've crafted up for this story. Believe it or not, we are slowly heading toward the end! But fear not, we still have a long way to go before we get there!**

**Moving on, as you can see I've changed the cover image for this story. It's pretty fitting as some of you suggested in PMs. (This image was the most requested). So, for the foreseeable future, that will be the image we will see when the story updates!**

**Well, like always, thank you guys for supporting me in this story. It's meant a lot to me to have everyone keep up with this story and follow it. While I would write pages upon pages of thank you notes, I feel like that might get annoying…So without beating around the bush any longer than needed…Thanks so much!**

**Please leave a review! This story wouldn't have gotten far without all of my faithful reviewers. You've meant a lot to me and I love hearing what you think!**

**Thanks,**

_**MrWatch**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 15: Hideaways**

Olivia could smell the dense scent of moisture in the air. Each breath she took was heavy and weighted as if the sky itself was pressing down onto the city of Ylisstol. Grey clouds slowly rolled overhead, tinted a deep purplish-grey by the setting sun they covered. They were like little grey pillows that blotted out the sunset. As the evening continued on the sky dimmed and clouds turned darker. Olivia knew another storm was rolling in. All the signs were there. The heavy and dense air reminded her of that night with Robin where he found her wandering the streets. Then too it stormed, the feeling in her chest and nose were like symptoms of the same cold. But those many weeks ago, she would've been scrambling to find shelter. Now it was different. Olivia didn't mind such signs of a summer rain. In fact, the feeling of a cool and crisp rain on her skin did seem quite inviting…In addition, having Robin at her side did put the dancer at ease…

The pair was walking slowly away from the Garrison, traveling through a random street. Olivia had her arm wrapped in Robin's. Their hands locked gently with one another's, each side by side as they stepped down the street. Robin had said that in order for them to build a theater, they would need to find a suitable place for it as well. While Ylisstol was not a place for cheap urban locations, the tactician said it would never hurt to look…Also, Olivia did like when he promised her a warm meal after their search, one that wasn't cooked up in the Garrison's sometimes dirty kitchen. Such an act might be considered odd to some, but neither Robin nor Olivia seemed to care whether or not they were seen in town eating together or dining at a stand or tavern.

A faint rumble of distant thunder rolled overhead, echoing silently through the narrow street. Robin's head tilted upward, taking in a deep breath through his nose. He too could smell the dampness in the air. "Looks like we may have to cut our walk short. This storm might be upon us earlier than I thought." Robin chuckled as his head turned back down to the dancer.

Olivia gave a slight frown. "Oh, I was hoping to look a bit longer." Her head glanced up and down the street. Just like before people were hurriedly making their way inside to escape what would be a coming rain.

Following Olivia's gaze, Robin looked around at the Ylisstol alleyway. He gave a small shrug before returning to Olivia with a joking smile. "Ha, I don't mind getting a little wet. It's just that I don't think we'd get too far looking at places to make a theater in the rainy night."

"I guess you have a point…"

Robin tugged lightly on Olivia's hand to get her attention back. "And besides, it was a nice walk. I don't think Ylisstol is going to sprout legs and walk away on us. We can always look around tomorrow or the next day!"

The dancer tugged her hand back, playfully. "Of course! I think I can deal with looking around again. We still haven't found a place large enough to fit my theater!" Olivia paused, eyes growing bigger then shooting toward the ground. "T-That doesn't sound too egotistical, does it? Oh gods, I don't want me theater to be too big. I mean, I want it to be large…" She started to tumble over her own explanation, face turning a light shade of nervous pink. "…But, I want to fit a lot of people, so-."

"Olivia!"

"W-What, Robin?!" Olivia gasped, taken by surprise and out of her snowballing thoughts.

Unable to help but give a little laugh, Robin started to lead Olivia along by the hand again. "I don't think anyone will mind about you having a large theater. You want people to come and see you dance right? The only way to do that is if we build big!"

"I-I guess, but…" The dancer bit her bottom lip. She still wasn't so sure about building as big a theater as their plans had said. "…I don't want it to be an eyesore." Another pause and a fainthearted smirk of doubt. "Who would want to come see my stupid dances anyway?"

Hearing those words brought Robin to a halt. Olivia's body ran into his side with a soft thud. "Come now, Olivia…" He began, tightening his grip on her hand reassuringly. "…You know just as well as I do that people love to watch your dances."

"I know…I mean, I think…" Olivia backed up a few steps, still stumbling over words, coming back around to Robin's side. "…I'm not _that_ good."

"I think you're _that_ good."

"Oh please, Robin." The dancer scooted up a little closer, resting her head on the tactician's shoulder. "Compared to what you and Chrom and everyone else does, what I do isn't that great, much less helpful."

Robin looked a little taken back at what he had just heard. He had always loved Olivia's dances. Especially during the final days of the war her dancing was one of the few things that lightened spirits in those dark times. "I think you're cutting yourself a little short there, Olivia."

Olivia shuffled her sandals sheepishly against the stone street. "I'm not cutting anything, Robin." Even she knew that she was not giving herself enough credit, yet she couldn't bring herself to admit it. There was no way she'd openly compare herself to everyone else who was putting their lives on the line. "Just look at me, all I do is twirl around and shake my hips. You, Chrom, Sumia, and everyone else is out there fighting all the time! They put their lives on the line while I stay in the back and dance around. Gods, I don't even think I'm good at dancing at that!"

Pausing for a moment, Robin could get the idea of what Olivia was feeling. During the short time Olivia was with them, Chrom had placed her near the rear. The dancer blatantly admitted to not being the sturdiest fighter and thus was more protect and in doing so, more isolated during the fighting. "Oh…" Robin murmured, thinking for a moment before speaking up. "…You do realize there is no war on, right?"

"I know, but-."

The tactician cut her off. A growing smile came to Robin's face. "Believe it or not, you helped a great many people during fighting, myself included. Your dances were a real pick up when everyone was glum and in the dirt." He started down the street again, pulling Olivia along behind him. "Yes, it may not be swinging a sword or casting some magic, but sometimes dancing is a lot more rewarding than killing someone."

"Ah…" A faint chill crawled up Olivia's back. She had forgotten about that. Yet did Olivia have to take a single life. That was one thing she was thankful for due to her dancing. While she was trained with the basics of combat, Olivia never actually had the chance to use one in heavy fighting.

"And besides, I'd take a duty where I wouldn't need to kill in a heartbeat. If I could just stay in the back and read my books and keep people safe, you know I would." Robin sighed, watching the dancer speed up a little to walk besides him. "Either way, I think your dancing is fantastic."

"Well…T-Thanks…"

He could still sense Olivia's uneasiness. "Once your theater is open, no matter how large, I can guarantee that people won't mind about the size. People need more things to take their mind off of all that fighting in the past. I'm pretty sure your dancing can do that! It sure has for me."

Now that was something Olivia needed to hear. Robin's statement about people needing something else to think about besides fighting lifted a great weight from Olivia's heart. And if it was her doing, then all the better. Another, now reassured smile, came to Olivia's lips. "I-I guess you're right." Olivia began; tenderly wrapping her arm around Robin's a little more.

A laugh erupted from Robin's chest. "And hey, I don't mind your twirling and shaking hips. I'd watch that all day long if given the chance." The tactician gave the dancer a smug wink, clearly joking with her about the shaking hips.

"Oh, hush, Robin." Olivia giggled, pulling her free hand around to gently punch robin in the chest. "You've already seen me indecent. Don't push your luck with words like that." Yet, Robin's joke did put a little bit more spirit in Olivia's step.

"Ha, I'm just joking around." Robin mumbled, rubbing the back of his head nervously, cheek turning red. The images of her that night flashed quickly in his mind. He felt another quick jab in his ribs.

Olivia punched him again, this time a little harder. She had noticed the look on his face. Her nose was a little ruffled. It didn't take much to know what was going through the man's head.

"S-Sorry…" Robin stuttered quickly as he averted his eyes.

A brief and awkward silence…

"Heh, it's alright, Robin."

"Huh?"

Olivia stopped again, yanking her arm back to pull Robin back to her. "It's me then who was kidding, Robin." She purred with a silent giggle. Releasing her hand from Robin's, the dancer placed her head against the man's chest. Olivia's arms wrapped themselves around Robin's chest with a gentle squeeze. Cheeks turning red, she lifted her chin to look up at the man. "Still, don't get used to that."

"Oh gods, trust me, I don't plan on-."

"Robin?"

The tactician muttered to a stop, looking rather frazzled when he noticed that there was no way he could finish such a topic well. "…Hm?"

"J-Just let it be. You might say something you don't mean. Ha!"

Chest tightening, Robin was now the one feeling uneasy. Olivia was still holding onto him at the chest, smiling up at him. He knew that she wasn't mad anymore after such an event. Of course both understand how strange it was, yet neither wanted to dwell on it in a negative sense. "R-Right."

Shuffling up a little closer to Robin's warmth, Olivia pulled her arms up around Robin's neck. She could still see the redness in his cheeks. "So…" Olivia began again, returning to their original topic of conversation for Robin's sake. "…Do you really think we can go out again tomorrow and look for spot for my theater?"

"H-Ha!" Robin coughed, thankful for the less stressful topic. His words swiftly became more upbeat. "I'm sure we can, Olivia! We just have to make sure it's not raining otherwise it might get a little difficult. I for one wouldn't want to walk around in the rain all day."

"Heh, me too, Robin. And thank you. It's nice to have someone along, especially you. Our theater is going to be absolutely delightful...I couldn't do this without you…"

Robin brought his arms around the dancer, holding her against his chest. Her presence was calming and warm to say the least. As he held her longer the man could feel the pressure in his chest melt away. Robin started to open his mouth to say something, only to be stopped as the dancer nuzzled her forehead into his chest. Only a pleased grin crossed his face. Pulling his arms around Olivia just a little tighter, the tactician rested the top of his chin on top of her head. For moments, he stood there in silence, running over something to say in his mind.

Olivia gave a content sigh, signaling that she didn't have anything to say as well. She too was simply enjoying the warm embrace.

Another, louder, roar of thunder rolled over heard. Both Olivia and Robin cranked their heads toward the cloudy heavens. The sky was nearly black with clouds and darkness. Little flashes of light lit up the cotton ball-like piece of the storm…And right as Robin began to look down again, a single cold drop of rain collided with his brow. He winced at the feeling, face contorting into a mixture of a smirk, a laugh, and surprise. "You know, Olivia?"

"Hee hee, yes, Robin?" Olivia laughed, releasing one of her hands to cover her mouth. His face did look rather amusing.

"Let's go get something to eat like I promised." The tactician chuckled as he pulled himself away from the dancer. One hand from Robin tenderly grasped Olivia's. "I'm starting to get tired of getting caught in the rain like this."

* * *

"It might not be the fanciest place around…" Robin said as he pushed open the small tavern door. "…But it's warm, rain-free, and has pretty good food."

Olivia followed Robin through the doorway. The pair entered into a dimly lit establishment. Robin was right, it wasn't the_ fanciest_ place around, yet, it was nowhere near horrible. One might say the tavern they had entered held a little personality of sorts. Bookcases, art, and decor lined the walls on every side save for the section with the bar. Tables of every different shape and size dotted the floor and a mismatch of chairs were scattered about their edges. While true, it wasn't the fanciest place, Olivia had been into far worse. With no signs of dust or dirt, the dancer quickly assumed that it couldn't be all horrible.

"So…" The tactician chirped again, this time sounding a bit nervous in wondering what his partner might think. "…What do you think? Think we want to stop here for a meal or would you want to head back to the Garrison for Vaike's _special_?" Robin cringed just thinking about Vaike's cooking.

"Oh, I think it's perfectly fine, Robin!" Olivia replied with a grin. "This is a quite a cozy little place you've found here. Do you come here often?" Her eyes were darting about the room; looking at all the quaint decorations…All was relatively quiet. There were a few people here and there, some shadowed in dark corners while others conversing loudly with mugs of mead or other drink in their hands. All forms of Ylisstol's people must be here.

Robin took Olivia by the hand and began toward his regular seat at a table in the corner. "Sort of, I come here with Gaius every once and a while when given the chance. We found it shortly after we came back from the war. The food and drink was good enough for us to keep coming back. And the relative relaxed and quiet nature didn't hurt also." His eyes darted to the doorway and then back to the dancer. This little place of his was tucked deep within a maze of backstreets and alleyways, not exactly well known to the public. "You could say it's our little hideaway."

"Heh, hideaway?" She purred, finding something interesting about how Robin put this place. "Now you're starting to sound like a thief."

"Uh…No…" Robin chuckled. He was sounding a little bit like Gaius. "…I guess it's just a place we like to go to when we don't want to be bothered. It's a secret little getaway in a sense."

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. If she heard right, Robin was taking her to one of his secret places. Nowi had always mentioned long ago how guys always had secret places and if a guy took a girl to one, it meant that he really liked her…Then again, Olivia slightly doubted how official and true that little childish Manakete's information could be…But, it was still pleasant to be in Robin's company, that's all she really wanted. "It's still very nice. I can understand why you'd want to come here. It's really out of the way. Probably wouldn't see a lot of people who'd stop you for a chat."

Pulling out a chair for Olivia, Robin motioned for her to sit in their corner table. "You do?" He replied sounding a bit surprised and a raised eyebrow on his face. Robin then sat himself across from the dancer, a tiny circular table between them.

"Yes!" Olivia chirped again as she sat. "You're always so busy. I mean, with Chrom and all, you must have a lot on your plate!" She twiddled her fingers, glancing away for a moment, and body slouching down into her wooden seat. "Sometimes I even wonder how you find so much time to spend with me."

"Surprisingly, we aren't that busy nowadays." Robin began with a shrug. He too soon shared Olivia's slouched posture. "Chrom is pretty occupied with Sumia at the moment…"

"O-Oh, yes, that's right! I can see how that'd be the case."

"…Exactly! And ever since the war ended and he became Exalt, Chrom had to focus more or learning how to run a realm rather than simply swing his sword around." The tactician chuckled under his breath and nodded. "To be perfectly frank, I much prefer spending time with you. Not that I dislike Chrom's company, he is my best friend, but he's a busy fellow. I can't blame him for taking on his responsibilities…"

Olivia gave a nod as she listened to Robin. Hearing such things was rather nice. Robin usually didn't open up to people in such a way…In addition, the part about him preferring to spend time with her made Olivia's heart flutter.

"…If it means he needs me only a little bit of the time, so be it. Yes, I won't deny that we are busy some days. The man sometimes can't get everything done by himself, he's only human. But a fair amount of the time I don't spend with him I find myself reading or with you! You're much more pleasant company that politics or court or paperwork." Robin finished with another content sigh, shrugging again.

"T-That's good!"

"Good?"

Olivia's head shrank back. She pulled her hands sheepishly into her lap, still twirling her thumbs around one another. "What I mean is that I like that you're spending time with me. U-Uh, since I can talk to you easily, it really makes it a lot easier for me to get to know you well. Talking with other people is still hard sometimes. I still can't even utter a word to that Panne woman. That look in her eyes just scares me. Yet ever since we started being together I find talking with other people is getting easier…So, when I'm with you I get the feeling that I'm normal." Her cheeks began to turn pink. "A-And I like knowing about you and what you do. Heh, I also like that you spend time with me. I know I'm repeating that over and over, but it's true."

"Ha! I don't think anyone is normal, Olivia!" Robin chuckled, leaning over the table toward the dancer.

Shaking her head, a grin on her face, Olivia mirrored Robin's action. "Oh hush, Robin. You know what I meant."

"Ha! Yes, I know."

Sitting up, a feeling more upbeat, Olivia briefly met Robin's eyes. The look in them was that of legitimate care. It wasn't like the eyes of an audience watching her dance, but that of a partner, someone who truly cared about her as a person instead of the content of her flesh. "You know, Robin…"

"Hmm?"

"…I really, _really_, like spending time with you. I know our relationship up to this point hasn't exactly been normal." She let out a single laugh. Olivia kept saying that same phrase over and over, not knowing why she did. "In fact, it's been far from such a thing…But, having you put everything you do aside to help me and my theater dream, it…it means a lot. No one's done such a thing for me before."

Robin slowly fell silent. Head slightly tilting off to the side, the tactician watched Olivia closely. Never had he heard her open up like this…He considered it rather refreshing.

The dancer looked down to her hands in her lap. "A-All I can say is I'm sorry for being such a pain…I-I know it probably wasn't easy having people find out about us…T-Thank you for putting up with me."

"Whoa, n-n-now hold on now, Olivia!"

She didn't stop. Instead she continued on, having a point needing to be made. Even Olivia knew that a few people had it out for him in the days after they went public with their relationship. "I…I'm just glad you didn't run away. I've never felt as comfortable as I am with you around, even when I'm by myself."

Silence filled Robin's mouth again. He could utter nothing.

Olivia let out a sigh, not one of sadness, but happiness. A smile was once again gracing her face. "I'm just thankful you've stuck with me. I've felt like a loner since I joined this army. It's nice to have someone I can talk to like this. And if our relationship came out of that, I'm not going to complain."

It was Robin now who was twiddling his thumbs. But he was doing it in plain sight. Pausing for a few moments longer, finally he was able to say something in response. "Y-You know, I feel the same way actually."

The thoughts in Olivia's mind came to a screaming halt.

Robin shuffled where he sat. There was a sliver of being uncomfortable in his posture, yet he continued on. "As you know, I really never had any memories of what my life was before the Shepherds…While I've grown so close to everyone, even to the point where I consider them family, there really hasn't been anyone that I could feel this way about. That is, until you came along…"

"O-Oh." Olivia was told about how Robin came into the Shepherds. She couldn't deny that having no memories would be no easy thing to deal with.

"…It's strange to say, or maybe it isn't…but I've never cared about someone like I do you! I couldn't imagine what I'd be doing now if you weren't around…And even if I'm spending all my time helping to building your theater; it's going to be worth it!"

That ever-so-common red blush flared up on Olivia's cheeks. "You know, I'll maybe never get used to hearing that. But thank you, Robin. With you with me, I'm sure we can pull it off! We've already practiced our opening night performance too! So that's already under our belt!"

Thinking back, Robin started smiling again. He remembered their dance that Olivia wanted to do once the theater opened. "That we did, Olivia!"

Like a shockwave, loud crack of thunder sounded overhead. The sound itself sent vibrations through the stone and wood building, the windows shaking as the storm's roar impacted their surface. Jolting the pair from their conversation, both Olivia and Robin glanced toward the window. As expected, lightning was lighting up the sky, almost like fireworks or magic. Rain began to fall in a torrent. Just like the thunder, the sounds of rain drops hitting the roof and walls echoed about the small tavern. They weren't going anywhere for some time in this weather.

Olivia shifted her gaze from the window to Robin. "Looks like we aren't going home anytime soon. Even I wouldn't want to be stuck outside in that."

"I don't blame you! But we still need to get some food and perhaps a drink…" Robin laughed, he too looking away from the window. He lifted his arms up above his head to stretch. "…I also don't think there is enough room in this cloak for the two of us, unless you want to squeeze!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here it is everyone, Chapter #15!**

**Lot of stuff going on here, while it seems that it pretty much is all dialogue, I assure you that this chapter has a lot going for it. (Originally, there was going to be another section with a bit of snogging and a bit of heavy plot junk there at the end, but I took that out seeing as it greatly took a great deal from this particular chapter in terms of feeling. The heavy plot stuff will be in the next chapter). Needless to say, there are a lot of important ideas floating around so I hope it's not just me! Also, we've come pretty far since the beginning! Robin isn't being as much of a nerd as he was before. Olivia is finally able to pretty much hold a stable conversation. They've begun their relationship! Chrom and Sumia are finally going to have Lucina. Nowi and Donnel are now a package. And we are getting something troubling going on between Gaius and Maribelle! (And who knows what else is on the way)! **_**I know but you guys don't…**_

**Anyway, a few updates on updates on updates! So, here we sit at Chapter #15 and that's pretty awesome, but believe it or not I have other things to put of here…I was originally planning on putting out more chapters this/next week, but seeing as a few issues have come up, I won't be able to work on the story as much as I would like. (That said, expect at least a single update next week). Sadly, a friend of mine has run into troubles, so I'm offering him a place to stay for a bit at my place. I couldn't bear to see him out of a home for a few weeks before he returns to his parent's house for god knows how long…That little bit aside; I also recently bought Kerbal Space Program and am having a **_**literal**_** blast. That's also why I'm a little slower. I felt almost burnt out due to as much as I've updated the past weeks, so I'm taking a bit more time for myself! And who doesn't like launching rockets into space, right?! (Once again, I'll still be updating).**

**And look, the new preview image is still there! Hope you guys still like the new one! Ha-ha!**

**Aside from all that, I guess I really want to say is that it's been a real pleasure getting to know ya'll. Apart from the reviews I've gotten, many of you have sent PM's or replied to mine. I've always loved getting to know new people and surely everyone I've spoken to has surely been great. Anyway, I do hope that I continue to get to know a lot of you as the story goes on. You've all been great to me!**

**Thanks for all the support guys! I know I've said it every chapter, but I'm going to continue saying it. I never intended the story to get this big so I really enjoy having you along for the ride with me, even if it does get bumpy and kind of weird along the way! So thanks!**

**Like always, please leave a review and tell me what you think! I always love to hear feedback or that this story simply made someone smile. That what I've written it for, so I hope I can accomplish at least that!**

**Thanks and see you all again soon,**

**MrWatch**

* * *

_P.S – Please, if you've ever have any questions or simply wish to strike up a conversation, feel free to send a PM my way. As I've said before, I like meeting new people!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 16: Late Nights**

The frantic run back from the tavern had gotten Olivia and Robin a little more soaked than expected. Not surprisingly, the storm hadn't let up, only worsening as the night went on. Since they left the bar, both Shepherds had darted from building to building, running hand-in-hand in an effort to remain as dry as possible on their long trek back across the city and to the Garrison. Such a thing was no easy task. No matter how hard they tried, Robin and Olivia had become soaked to the bone. Their clothing was weighted down with rainwater. When arriving back at the Garrison, each was quite easy to find due to the dual trail of watery footprint that led to Robin's room. Yet, anyone who might have tried was only greeted by a locked door.

Originally, Robin had offed to read a book to Olivia. Over the past number of weeks, the dancer had grown fond to her tactician reading her stories late in the night. On that particular night, Olivia had picked out on of her favorite genres, a romance. Despite the fact that she was living one herself, something about having Robin read her all the details was simply enthralling. She would always force him to continue, no matter how red his face got at the words. Yet, while they had begun the night reading, cuddled closely together in Robin's favorite chair, the actions between the two devolved into something more primal and human. The book they were once reading was now lying against the floor. Its mass was thrown carelessly off to the side of the room as Robin and Olivia fiercely kissed each other in the chair.

Robin was forced back into his reading chair, held up against the furniture by the weight of Olivia who was sitting on his lap. She had her fingers gripped tightly in the collar of his cloak, almost forcibly pulling his head towards her. Robin, rather than having his fingers flipping through the book, instead had his hands firmly holding Olivia by the waist. He held her upright, tips of his digits pushed against the silky white cloth of her dancing outfit and dug into her soft skin. Together they occupied the comfy chair, lips locked together in something more than just the casual kiss. All of it was new to them. Only when their faces briefly separated a faint giggle or deep and fierce inhales and exhales could be heard. From the redness in their faces, both Robin and Olivia had been at this little action for a fair sum of time…For Robin, such a thing could be seen as a reward for working countless hours to help Olivia's dream of owning a theater someday…

Yet, neither seemed to show their signature shyness around one another, it was gone, vanished. Despite a little hesitation at the start, both Olivia and Robin finally were able to express their feelings in such a way. It had taken some time. But at last, the young couple was able to physically show how they felt about one another, while not being able to show this type of portrayal in public.

Olivia pushed up to Robin a little bit further. Her grip tightened on his collar. Wiggling her body forward, the dancer settled herself up against Robin even more. Not saying it, Olivia did feel butterflies in her stomach. As she could only guess, neither she nor Robin had spent time like this together before. It felt good, delightful, if not a just bit unnerving down in her gut. Even so, she continued to press her assault upon Robin's lips.

Robin fidgeted under Olivia's weight. Still he held her upright by the waist. Using his thumbs, he ran them along the side of her stomach, still admiring the soft skin under the white dancing outfit. Robin himself was surprised that Olivia had accepted his initial advance that led to this. Know it was a long shot in the first place, the tactician had no idea one single kiss on the lips would escalated to this. Of course, he wasn't complaining. Olivia was absolutely stunning in his eyes. Perhaps it was his rapidly beating heart talking, but Robin saw every feature of the dancer slowly becoming intoxicating. His chest began to tighten more than usual. Robin could feel his face being to burn up as the scent of Olivia's perfume crept up his nose.

Olivia pulled back, releasing her lips from Robin's. She could sense his uneasiness reemerging. This only made her wary of her own. Immediately her cheeks began to flush pink…Resting her forehead against Robin's Olivia spoke softly and caringly. "W-What is it, Robin?" She purred, releasing her grip on Robin's cloak and moving her arms around his neck. Olivia's fingers lifted and started to play with her tactician's brown hair on the back of his head, waiting for his response.

Panting, Robin had to take many moments to catch his breath. That feeling in his chest wasn't going away. Running his palms up and down Olivia's waist, the tactician couldn't mutter a single word until his heart began to slow.

The dancer's face began to turn redder and redder. She was starting to notice how close they truly were at that moment. No wonder people wondered what they did after the daylight went below the horizon. Vanishing into a room for hours upon end, whether to read or simply converse, probably put indecent ideas into many other Shepherds' heads.

"I just…" Robin finally said. The words coming out of his mouth were moving slow as molten sugar. "…I never really thought…" He couldn't finish. Robin didn't know where he was going with his words, yet he felt like he needed to say something to Olivia to break the tension that he felt building in his chest and stomach.

"N-Never thought what?" Olivia mumbled in reply, sounding a bit more concerned. Something in Robin's tone made her feel uneasy. Her body backed away from Robin's, eyes still looking into his.

The look on Robin's face soured. Truly, whatever was on Robin's mind was eating away at him. His eyes looked down to the floor, unable to meet Olivia's gaze. Even that feeling of a knot in his chest and gut wouldn't fade away. "I just never really thought I would be here right now."

"Huh?! W-What do you mean?!" Olivia blurted. She didn't understand what he was meaning with what he said.

Sighing, the tactician finally managed to return his gaze to the dancer who sat comfortably in his lap. "I m-mean, being here. Right here, with you. It's not a bad thing of course. It's just, I'm surprised is all…Really, I never thought I'd get this lucky." He started to feel strange and unbelievably tired at that moment.

Olivia started to relax again, still feeling only a bit uneasy about what Robin was saying. "Get lucky?" Then, the dancer thought she would lighten the mood with a joke, pressing her forehead against his in an attempt to calm her tactician down. "Robin, you aren't getting lucky anytime soon."

"Oh, Gods…" Robin blurted, trying to suppress a cough of surprise. His face turned a deep shade of red even thinking about such a thing. "I-I didn't mean anything like that. Gods, I really didn't mean anything like that."

It was then Olivia wish she had taken back what she said. Now not only had she made Robin even more unnerved, but she had flustered herself in the process. "I-It was a joke, Robin." The dancer stuttered, her own cheeks turning red as she thought over it again and again. "I really didn't mean to make you even more u-uneasy."

Robin was still having trouble comprehending the thoughts running through his head. All he could do was blankly stare back at Olivia with that dumbstruck looks as strange feeling crept up his spine.

"R-Robin, stop staring at me like that. You're making me feel uncomfortable. I-I was joking."

"S-Sorry, Olivia…" Robin began again, still as quiet as ever. He could still feel that knot in his chest and gut; it was almost like he was coming down with some sort of sickness. "…B-But what I meant was I'm lucky to have you. I was a little wary at first to be honest, but I'm glad you've been able to put up with me."

Finally, the dancer started to smile again. "Oh, Robin, that's nothing to feel nervous about…" She nestled her body up against his, getting comfortable in his radiant warmth. Robin was a little warmer that night for some reason.

Robin cringed a little. For some reason Olivia's weight was abnormal, yet he knew it was different than before. He hadn't had any trouble holding her before….It felt like more gravity was pressing down upon him. Something wasn't right. A faint throbbing started in the back of his head.

"…To be honest, I was feeling a little anxious about it all in the beginning. I was happier that you were able to put up with me for this long." Olivia cooed, wrapping her arms around Robin's chest in a loving embrace. "You've been working yourself to death on my account. Everyday you've been helping me plan this theater, even going out on your own sometime."

"Well, I-." Robin began, still starting to feel that his body was acting stranger than normal, before a faint clamor of two voices drew his attention from the dancer and his body. They were just outside their locked door. With each passing second his body seemed to melt and warm up, eyes becoming heavy. Slowly, the sounds began to echo in his head, like they could enter and never leave. The voices sounded quite familiar. It wasn't until Olivia said something did Robin come back to reality…

"T-That's Maribelle and Gaius out there…" She uttered softly, looking to Robin's pale face with concern…

* * *

Together, Robin and Olivia crept around the corner of the Shepherd Garrison like a duo of thieves. The darkness hid their movements as they crept ever closer toward Maribelle and Gaius. Hidden in the shadow, the pair could see the argument starting to spiral out of control in front of them, figures silhouetted in the torch light. Fingers were being pointed and ever growing voices started to echo down the hallway. If this kept up, there was no doubt that other Shepherds would soon awaken to see what such a commotion was about…Olivia, while sensing something off, had still yet to notice Robin's worsening condition…

A few steps behind, Robin propped himself up against the wall, holding himself standing with a firm hand against the stone. Sluggishly, the man trailed the dancer, steps becoming slower and slower as the seconds went by. To him, the room corridor was now spinning. What dim light swirled around him made him feel dizzy and sick to his stomach. His head felt like it was about to burst. There was no denying it now; Robin knew something, some sickness, was taking hold of him. Eyes heavy, mouth going dry, he would barely keep his gaze on Olivia's blurred frame in front of him. A hand went to his chest. It felt like his lungs were tightening, making it hard to breath. Falling behind even farther, Robin could just manage to arrive at where Olivia had stopped. Propping himself up against the wall behind the dancer, Robin switched his eyes to Gaius and Maribelle…

"I say, you lying rat!" Maribelle shouted, poking Gaius in the chest with the metal tip of her umbrella.

Gaius flung his hands up in the air, signaling he didn't wish any hostilities toward the young blonde woman standing before him. "E-Easy there." He stuttered, looking rather frazzled at Maribelle over reaction.

"I-I shouldn't even grace you with my presence, you gutter rat!" Maribelle barked, wrinkling her nose in anger. Even though she cared about not having wrinkles, sometimes her façade slipped and her emotions shed through. "How dare you insinuate that you saw me in the bathing room in such indecent manner! You've never seen me in such a place and in such a way!"

"I just needed an escape, you hear?" The thief muttered again, this time lowering his hands to his sides. He switched the sucker he had in his mouth to the other cheek. "I didn't think any bad would come of it! I thought we were friends, right?"

Maribelle huffed in anger, her face turning red from lack of oxygen and patience. "Friends?! Pah! What gives you that idea?!" She began to stalk left to right in front of Gaius. "You claim we are friends then you go and tell Olivia, a close friend of my own I might add, that you saw my indecently. Now tell me, how did you think I'd react to such an accusation?"

Olivia stiffened her posture. Now she knew that Gaius had lied to her about his and Maribelle's argument days ago.

Robin on the other hand was slowly losing steam. In his head he could barely remain present and attentive to the conversation. His chest began to feel tighter and tighter, eyes becoming heavier with each passing second.

"I just needed an out." Gaius said quickly in return. "I didn't want Olivia knowing what happened between me and your family. It's not exactly something that should be spread among the Shepherds!" He placed his hands on his waist, trying his hardest to explain himself. Clearly it wasn't going as well as he had hoped when he broke the news on what he had said. "And if she told Robin, you know what he would think? Probably wouldn't do him any good, he has enough on his hands with Olivia now and her theater. Just what would he think and do if he found out I gave false words to her."

Maribelle was having none of it. She pressed the tip of her parasol into Gaius' chest once again, poking him rather forcefully over and over. "Now you listen here, I don't need any excuse from you. And you leave Olivia out of this. Either you've been spying on me, or if you've completely lost your mind…" Her eyes darted away before returning them to Gaius with an even harsher glare. "…And if you've been spying on my in the bathing room, I'll do more than just make you regret it. I wouldn't put it passed someone of your…_Affiliation_…to spy on women like that."

Breaking her out of the situation happening in front of her, Olivia heard a silent groan emit from behind her. Much to her astonishment and horror, the dancer saw Robin slowly sliding down against the wall. The man's twitching fingers struggled to hold himself up on the cracks between the stone brick. His face was deathly pale and large beads of sweat ran down the side of his face and brow. Slowly his eyes broke from Olivia's and fell to the floor…

Gaius seemed a bit taken back at the statement. "Hey, now that's not fair. I just don't want this to get-." Without warning, the thief was stopped cold at the sound of a body falling to the ground.

Robin's body collapsed into a heap on the cold stone floor of the Shepherd Garrison. The breathing coming from his mouth became shallow and pained. His hands grasped at his stomach and chest like something was eating at him from the inside. Groaning he rolled over onto his side and then back. All of Robin's skin had seemed to be devoid of any color. Whatever sickness that had taken hold of him had worked fast, bringing down Chrom's once mighty tactician.

For a moment, Olivia didn't know how to react. She was in between two troubles, Robin behind her and Gaius and Maribelle staring in her and Robin's direction. Yet, the duo seemed less interested in the dancer, instead becoming more fixated on the man lying nearly lifeless on the floor…Finally, after returning to her senses, a rush of worry and adrenaline washed over her. Olivia's pin wheeled around, dropping to her knees next to Robin on the ground. Holding out her hands she grasped toward his cloak as if frantically trying to find some sort of knife wound. Nothing. Whatever had dropped Robin had come from the inside. "R-Robin…?" Olivia whispered, bottom lip trembling.

No reaction from Gaius and Maribelle. They were just as surprised as Olivia about what was going on.

Nearly not being able to breath, Robin wasn't able to utter any words. Instead he grabbed toward Olivia's hand, eyes wide and pained. Slowly, his head rolled off to the side, looking direction up at the dancer that knelt above him.

Olivia felt Robin's striking hard grasp on her hand and fingers. He was squeezing them with all the might he could muster. Never before had Olivia seen such a look of pain in someone's face. "R-Robin?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ooootaaayyy!**

**As you can plainly see, things are not well with our tactician here! Looks like working yourself to death might just be what he does! Ha-ha…Ha…Heh…Sorry…**

**(But hey, I promised you some snogging and you got some snogging!)**

**Anyway, this chapter came off a little short for a few reasons. As you might have noticed in the last chapter's A/N I said I cut a few things off the end and put them here. After doing so I noticed that I kind of made a mistake. Looks like I bumped a whole bunch of stuff around in my story for the sake of chapter length…Well, long story short, this is my attempt at fixing my boo-boo. (Hey, no one's perfect, right?) Ok, so it may not be that big of a deal. But either way, if length is something you're keen on, please forgive me! Ha-ha!**

**Besides all that I have some stuff to tell ya'll. After today, I'll be sort of switching gears. In a sense, I'll be taking a break from heavy writing for a week or two, but more accurately, I'm simply going to be slowing down. These next two weeks are pretty busy, so I'm not going to put any deadlines or say that I'm going to update on any said day. Yeah sure, I'll still be writing when I have time. But I don't want to get anyone's hopes up for a really swift update…I guess, if there is any update within these next two weeks it'll be probably from out of the blue if I somehow get what I want done for this next chapter. All that said, I'll still be dinking around , replying to PMs and all of that sort. Don't worry, you're not getting rid of me that easy! ;)**

**Finally, I know I've said this about a billion times now, but thanks everyone for all the support! As I said in the first chapter, I set out in this story to make people happy when they read it. I know it's not the greatest, action-driven, plot-driven, drama-filled story out there. But it's been really special to me. I really hope that with what I've done I've brought some warm smiles to people. I know I've done it to myself. This story has not only helped me smile, but writing it has kept my chin up even when things looked glum…So, thanks everyone. I hope to keep making people smile and happy as I continue on.**

**Wrapping this all up, please leave a review and tell me what you think! I always like to hear I've made someone smile or brightened up someone's day with my little story here!**

**Thanks,**

**MrWatch**

* * *

_P.S – As always, if you ever wish to strike up a conversation, have questions, or simply want to meet someone new, feel free to PM me! I always love meeting new people!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Be Careful What You Say**

**Chapter 17: Sleepless**

Dawn came all but too slowly for Olivia. Finally, after that long, restless, sleepless night, the dancer could finally see the dim yellow haze of the rising sun peaking up over the hills. Staring longingly out the open castle window, Olivia seemed almost unaffected by what many would consider a beautiful sight. But that glowing haze gave her no peace of mind. It only gave testament to the long and painful hours that had filled her evening…

Robin's sickness came as a surprise to all. During the night and through the pouring rain, Gaius and Maribelle hauled the man toward the castle. Chrom wasted no time preparing emergency accommodations for his suffering friend…Sudden and swift, the aliment dropped the once brilliant tactician of the Shepherds like an arrow felling a Pegasus. Mere seconds after Robin had collapsed did he fall into a pain induced sleep. His body and mind ceased to acknowledge the illness and fell out of consciousness. Robin's body simply couldn't take the stresses…Yet, thankfully Chrom's tactician still clung fiercely to life…

Now, in the confines of Chrom's castle, Olivia sat near Robin's bedside. Cold and shivering, the dancer had remained in the attire she had begun his night in. All of it was damp and waterlogged. Not a single inch of her skin lay dry. But, such thoughts didn't fill her head. Instead, Olivia could only take in the sight of Robin lying helplessly on the bed next to her…He looked nothing as he did before. Skin devoid of all color, sweat running down his skin, and eyes that were locked shut. The sight nearly made her sick, like only being close to him would cause her to succumb to the same aliment. But, Olivia felt as she did before. Whatever had dropped Robin to his knees wasn't contagious. Surely, she would know by now if it were such.

Still sitting in the wooden chair next to Robin, Olivia's fingers began to run through the locks of pink hair she had pulled over her shoulders. Even her hair was still damp. Nervously, Olivia ran her fingers through the ends just to keep herself from thinking this was all some strange demented dream. She had to do something else besides sit. By keeping her hands occupied Olivia resisted the urge to move. She couldn't leave Robin, not now…But…Deep down inside, the dancer had a feeling well up inside her. It was the faint tingling in her heart and mind that somehow, someway, this was all her fault. The thoughts began to pollute her thinking…

Olivia felt the sensation of a warm dry blanket fall over her shoulders, knocking her out of any unpleasant thoughts about herself…Eyes glancing toward her arms, soft hands began pulling the warmed blanket around her back and chest. It felt heavenly to finally have warmth surround her again. Olivia turned her head even farther. Sumia. With that familiar warm smile, Sumia continued to pull the blanket around the dancer. It wasn't long before Chrom's wife broke the room's tense silence with a whisper.

"You know, you'll get sick too if you don't take care of yourself." Sumia said silently, still somehow managing to sound reassuring and caring as she always did. Coming around to Olivia's front, the Shepherd cracked a faint smile, yet she too was also unable to shake the emotion of uneasiness of seeing Robin in such a poor state. "I don't think we want to be taking care of two sick Shepherds now do we?"

"I-I…T-This is really…" Olivia's voice trembled as her eyes darted to the ground. Out of everyone, especially at a time like this, the dancer couldn't even manage to speak to Sumia. That feeling made her miss Robin's presence more and more. "…T-Thank you, Sumia…" Olivia finally managed as her fingers let go of her hair, pulling the warm blanket around her body a bit tighter.

Sumia gave a small nod in reply, still with that faint smile on her cheeks. "I warmed that blanket up near the fire for you, Olivia…" She glanced toward Robin and them toward the other end of the room where Chrom and a number of other Shepherds were standing, silently speaking amongst themselves about Robin's strange illness. Pausing for a few moments, Sumia spoke again, grin widening, before stepping away toward the rest of the group. "…Robin will be fine. I'm sure he'll pull through…He knows better than to leave you like this."

Watching the Shepherd stride away, Olivia mouth opened as if to speak. She wished to thank Sumia more for that little act of kindness. Yet she couldn't manage even a whisper. Her eyes glanced back to Robin. It was like time had turned back a number of weeks, before they had become involved with one another. What confidence he had given her in his presence was now gone. Olivia was now that shy, nervous, embarrassing dancer she thought she was…It felt purely dreadful…

Looking up again, this time toward the group across the room, Olivia watched their eyes look between Robin and her. Something about their gaze seemed rather off. It made her pull Sumia's blanket even tighter around her body. They looked at her, examining her as if she was the cause of this unknown problem. Each would take turns speaking, gesturing to one another before pointing in her and Robin's direction. Such looks and actions made Olivia feel terribly uneasy in her own skin. Her face flushed red, the first time in a long time that it wasn't because of happiness…

Seemingly at the end of their conversation, the group broke apart. Some swiftly exited the room, taking their leave, while others began a slow trek toward the bedside. With each step they took, Olivia felt her skin crawl just a little more. She could tell what some of them might be thinking. And deep down inside the dancer prayed that Robin's condition wasn't her doing.

Gaius and Maribelle, who had since dropped their argument for the time being, parted ways to let a tall blonde figure with slender features stride through. Libra, a priest with a soft face, took slow steps toward the bed. Placing himself in front of Olivia, his eyes glanced between the she and the body on the bed. Thankfully, Libra's eyes held no strange looks of accusation at the dancer. Instead, his demeanor was much more gentle and caring. Folding his hands together in front of him, Libra turned to Olivia, speaking in a whisper in hope of not waking Robin. "Olivia…" He began, eyes losing some of that warmth.

Olivia felt her heart drop at Libra's change in expression. "Y-Yes?" She mumbled; chin angling downward in an attempt to avert her eyes from his now examining gaze.

Libra shifted in his robe, he too noticing Olivia's reaction. Clearly making her uncomfortable wasn't his intent. Looking over to Robin he spoke again, thinking back to early when the tactician was brought in. "I have…Good news as well as not so good news…"

Chrom and Sumia shared an estranged gaze toward one another as Libra spoke. Something was amiss.

"What i-is it?" Olivia whispered back eagerly. She sat up a little in her seat at the mention of good news.

Finally Libra cranked a weary smile. He must've been up for hours tending to Robin once he arrived. Olivia was thankful for that. "It seems that Robin has contracted a Feroxi sickness…"

Those words didn't exactly bring peace of mind to Olivia's heart. She sank back into her seat, wondering how Libra could be smiling at such news.

"…The good news is it's quite curable! It's actually very curable, in fact." Libra motioned toward Robin who lay sweating on the bed beside him. The monk's words were smooth as always, attempting to assure Olivia as best he could. "Robin will be sick for some time though. But from what I've seen of this sickness is that the worst of it passes within the first day or so." His smile grew a little bit bigger. "Robin isn't going anywhere if we work in a timely manner, I can promise you this much. It's good we got to him when we did."

A weight lifted off the dancer's shoulders. She breathed a hefty sigh of relief. Head immediately dropping forward like she could finally relax.

This action caused Sumia to elbow Chrom in the side as if to say that she knew something he didn't.

"A-And the b-bad news?" Olivia stammered, forgetting that Libra had mention two parts to this explanation. The dancer felt like there was something else she wasn't being let in on by the way everyone as looking at her before.

Libra didn't say or do anything besides shut his eyes and fix his robe. Yes, something was truly amiss in this situation.

"Libra?!"

"Now then…" Libra stated moving off topic, this time his voice in less of a whisper, turning toward the rest of the group. He didn't wish to discuss whatever was on his mind so publically. "…I believe it's time we leave Robin alone to get some much needed sleep. I'll be attending to him, Olivia, so you best catch some sleep as well. I don't believe it would be wish for us to all fall ill due to lack of rest."

Chrom, Sumia, and the others took this as their cue to leave. Neither one of them bothered to question Libra's demands. They must've already known what Libra was going to say next. Striding together toward the door none looked back save for Sumia who had a face full of concern. But even she soon tilted her head forward, leaving the room, quickly falling in behind her husband.

"L-Libra?" Olivia mumbled again, bottom lip trembling. Deep down in her stomach the woman knew there was a bigger matter on Libra's mind.

The monk's expression stiffened before he turned his shoulder to the dancer. "Olivia, I believe it's best for us to speak _in private_ in a number of hours…"

His words "in private" felt like a spear going through Olivia's heart. Body going into panic mode, Olivia nearly leapt from her chair in worry. "W-What's going on, Libra?!"

Libra gave no straight answer. His body became seated at a desk under the far window. "…I promise you, Robin will be fine under my care. Now please, get some rest, you and I have _much_ to speak about and discuss..."

The conversation was over.

* * *

Just barely opening the wooden door, Olivia took a number of dainty silent steps into the room where Robin lay. At times, being a skilled dancer paid off. Olivia's bare feet made no single noises as she moved into the room. Thankfully Robin was still fast asleep. Olivia could see him from across the way; his blanket folded just enough to reveal his bare chest that glistened with a faint sheen of sweat cause by his ailment. Even from here Olivia felt helpless. Watching Robin burn up, his muscles twitching under his pale skin made her feel utterly awful for what had become of her tactician…Slowly, Olivia pushed the wooden door closed behind her, careful not to go too fast and risk the harsh metallic squeal of the old hinges…

A great number of hours had gone by since Olivia was in this room last. At Libra's stern request, he was the only one allowed to tend to Robin during the day. The monk wasted little time politely asking everyone to leave, Olivia included. Sumia and Chrom graciously offered her a temporary room in the castle, something much more extravagant than anything the dancer had seen before. Even so, Olivia was unable to grasp even a wink of sleep. She sat there, alone, in the room, counting the hours before she felt it could be a good enough time to see Robin again…But, Libra had also made the request of Olivia presence later in the day. The reasoning behind this still remained a mystery. Although, the dancer felt that Libra's request was no positive matter due to their earlier conversation. So nervously, Olivia pushed a little further into the darkened room.

"Libra?" Olivia whispered as she took a few more steps into the dark room. Evening was upon them, the sun finally starting to set over the city walls. "Libra, are you here?"

Libra's soft voice echoed from Robin's bedside. He was sitting on a small stool near the foot of the bed. "You don't look like you've gotten much rest."

"W-Well, yes…I…Uhm…" Olivia couldn't manage an excuse. She dare not say that she'd been up all day worrying. The dancer only could assume it'd cause Libra more problems. "I tried." Olivia admitted finally, starting toward the bed, arms wrapped nervously around her chest.

"I see…" Were the only things the monk responded with, before glancing between the dancer and the tactician once more. There was a strange expression on his face.

Olivia arrived at the bedside. Eye looking down, Robin's condition had yet to improve, but yet it had yet to worsen. Libra had placed a cold damp washcloth upon Robin's forehead in an effort to keep Robin's body as normal a temperature he could…Looking back up, Olivia took a faint gulp of courage before speaking. "You wanted to speak with me, Libra…" She began softly. "…_in private_?"

For a brief moment, Libra's face went blank. His eyes looked off to the side before his mind finally recalled his earlier words. Giving a slight frown, the monk nodded toward the small wooden chair still sitting next to the bed. It had yet to be moved from earlier. "Ah, yes…" Libra motioned with an open hand for Olivia to sit. "…Please, sit down. This may take some time."

Wasting no time, the dancer plopped herself down onto the cushioned wooden seat. Still nervous, she pulled her arms a little tighter around her body. Something about Libra's face was quite off. "So…?"

Pausing for a moment and looking away, Libra had to come up with the correct words to say. He smoothed out his robe. It was only after he returned his gaze to the dancer who sat rather close to Robin did Libra utter anything. "I assume you know by now, Olivia, that many of us in the Shepherd know about your and Robin's _relationship_?" He put a little extra strain on the final word for some reason.

"I-I kind of assumed so, yes?" Her words came out uneasy. "Robin and I haven't exactly been too secretive about it, save for those first few days." Olivia shifted where she sat, taken completely off guard by such a question. She thought this would've been about Robin, not her. "Why?"

A faint smile returned to Libra's face. "Curiosity really…I need to know what the people I look after are _up to_ in-."

Olivia cut Libra off quite swiftly, cheeks turning red and her tone dropping at Libra's invasive assumption. "We aren't _up to_ anything!" It was those kinds of assumptions that made her skin crawl. She and Robin both knew that they had yet to reach such a stage in their relationship.

Libra backed his head away rather quickly. "I wasn't implying anything untoward, Olivia. Naga forgive me if I did."

"Then what were you…" Olivia began rather loudly, her voice softening after noticing Robin twitch on the bed. She watched him for a long moment. Thankfully he was still fast asleep. "Then what were you implying?"

Turning in his seat, Libra locked eyes on to Robin's figure. His hands went into his lap. "This Feroxi sickness Robin has contracted…While rare in Ylisse, does occasionally appear south of the border."

Finally Libra was explaining his point. Olivia began listening intently.

"But, the reason why Robin has become so sick is that it seems that his body had become…How should I put it?" A momentary pause from the priest. "…rather weary."

"Weary?"

Nodding, Libra continued on. "Some other Shepherds have noticed Robin up at seemingly odd hours for him, late hours, often well into the night. They have also mentioned that you are often in his company. Some have even mentioned Robin has stayed up even after you've departed. Is that correct, Olivia?"

A horrid feeling down in her gut began to grow. Slowly, Olivia herself began to put together what Libra was working at. "Y-Yes…" Olivia whimpered under her breath.

Libra shifted again where he sat, this time looking toward the dancer. His mouth was giving a strange half-frown. "Gaius has also mentioned to me that Robin often goes out into the city for, as he put it, long walks at these strange hours. Is this also true Olivia?"

Another dainty nod. That feeling in her gut moved to her chest. Each passing second made Olivia feel worse…

"Olivia…" Libra began to a long sigh, eyes closing tiredly. The priest must've also been lacking on sleep. "…You would know more than anyone else. What has Robin been up to? He would've told you, wouldn't he?"

"Y-Yes, I-I know what R-Robin has been doing." Olivia whispered, the shame now coming through her words quite clearly. The feeling in her chest just made her want to break down, right then and there.

"And?"

Olivia couldn't bare it any longer. Her face flushed red with embarrassment, shame, and self-anger. Try as she might, a tiny tear dropped from her eye. "We've been…" A pause, she couldn't pin this on Robin. It was her doing. Olivia knew now that Robin's current condition was her fault, yet she tried to hold it in as much as she could. "…I…I've b-been asking for R-Robin's help." Olivia admitted finally, words broken as the dancer fought herself back from the verge of crying.

Libra blinked in surprise, letting the girl continue.

"I asked Robin for help with…" Olivia couldn't say it. If Libra knew that Robin was helping her plan the theater of her silly little dreams, gods only knew what he might say to the other. "…He's been helping me with my dancing." A very believable lie. One that Libra took the bait on.

"Ah…I…I see…"

Desperately Olivia wished for Libra to stand up and leave. All the joy the dancer once felt in having Robin's help building her theater was now being washed away in the realization that she had been the cause of Robin's sickness. The thought even crossed her mind that she could've killed him. Holding back a wave of sorrow and tear, Olivia spoke up again, sounding like a bumbling fool. "I-It's my f-f-fault, Libra. I've been keeping him awake. It's my fault!"

The priest was at a loss for words. He ran his hands over each other, now being aware of Olivia's confession. His eyes darted to Robin once again, lips pursed as if trying to find the correct words to say…After a few brief moments, the monk finally stood up off the chair. He had noticed Olivia's pained expression that had since become plastered all over her face. Knowing it best to give the girl some time alone, Libra began walking. Smoothing out his robe once more, he turned toward the door, walking quickly as if to avoid some terrible fate. "Forgive me. I'm going to take my leave for a moment. If anything happens while I'm away, please come find me, Olivia." The door swung shut behind him...

Olivia was now alone…

* * *

It didn't take long for Olivia to break down…

Only moments after Libra had gone did Olivia plunge her face into the pillow besides Robin's face. For the first time in a long time, the dancer cried. Her fingers desperately wanted to grasp Robin's hand and hold it tightly. But she knew in doing so that she'd wake the man, taking him out of his much needed sleep. Her fingers trembled, yearning for his touch. Being so close, yet unable to do anything made Olivia feel useless, helpless, like the tiny dancer she really was amongst great warriors and mages. Nothing she could do now would be able to right her wrong…

Having Robin aid her in building her theater had caused all of this. Robin could've died for all she knew. It was only by luck did Robin resist. Even Libra's earlier mention of the tactician's eventual recovery did nothing to soften the blow. This was her fault. She had ran Robin ragged into the ground for her silly little dream, one that she knew would almost have never happened in the first place…And now, when it mattered the most, Olivia couldn't do anything in return…

"I-It's m-my fault!" Olivia sobbed quietly into the pillow, her words muffled by the feathery softness. "My fault!" Once more her fingers tightened, she wanted to pull her hair from her skull in pent up frustration.

…More sobs…

"Robin…" Olivia cried again pitifully, fingers now desperately digging at the bed in anger at her own stupid actions. "…Robin, I'm so sorry for doing this to you…I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry!"

She pulled her face from the now soaked pillow and pulled her hands into her lap. "I…"

Olivia lifted herself from the chair. Her mind was ablaze in clouded thoughts and actions. She couldn't stand being next to him after causing him so much trouble and pain. "I-I-I need to g-g-go…"

Turning on her heels, Olivia strode toward the door, furiously wiping the tears from her reddened cheeks. Her soft feet still made no sound, even at this quick pace…Leaving Robin in the bed, alone, the dancer grasped furiously the handle of the door, opening it, and stepping through…

Olivia mumbled some faintly audible words through her sobs before closing the wooden door shut behind her and taking off down the hallway. "I-I'm sorry. F-Forgive me, R-Robin…I-I need to go n-now…G-G-Good B-Bye…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So…**

**After a long wait, here is the next chapter of Be Careful What You Say! I hope, for the most part, it was worth the wait!**

**Anyway, I guess I have some explaining to do now, huh? Yes, I admit that I've kind of slacked off these last few months in terms of writing this story. To be honest, after starting school again I sort of got knocked off my writing train and it was strangely hard to get back on this time around. It took a little extra work on my end, but I'm back! (That and life has simply been busy). So, I'm really, utterly, extremely, sorry for making everyone wait this long. I don't deserve all of you who've waited so kindly for my story…Thank you all dearly!**

**That said I'm fully opening my PM box for people wishing to yell at me for making ya'll wait this long. I fully accept any and all punishment. Ha-ha!**

**Now, onto the story itself…I bet some of ya'll weren't expecting something like this. But, after all, ever "Feel Good" story needs a nice conflict to bring everything together for the happy ending right? Right! So, while some of ya'll may not like it, I'm going to twist the knife a bit more before this is all said and done! Heh, I hope you enjoy it! (…Even though that sounds really strange…)**

**My babbling aside, I just want to say thank you all for waiting once more!**

**Please, drop a review and tell me what you think! I love to hear that people are enjoying this story here!**

**And feel free to drop me a PM if you ever wish to strike up a conversation! My inbox is always open!**

**Thanks,**

_**MrWatch**_

**%**

_P.S – If you find any error, please PM me and I'll fix it ASAP!_

_Also, I've updated my profile with additional contact information if you need to get to me quickly! Thanks!_


End file.
